Violet
by A Swan and her Queen
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Regina's long lost daughter finds herself in Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

**Violet**

Regina's long lost daughter finds herself in Storybrooke!

**Chapter One**

* * *

The young girl wandered through the outskirts of the town and she held her torso tightly, attempting to sheild herself from the cold whilst she glanced around aimlessly. She had no idea why she was here, she'd been drawn here, to Storybrooke. She stared down the dark, fogged street that seemed to go on forever

Emma was locking up the station, after it was secure she turned on her heel and was startled by the sight of a girl she had never seen before, Emma thought she'd come across most of the residents here by now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Emma said, looking down at the young girl. She had long, dark hair, she had light blue eyes and she looked- WOW. She actually looked an awful lot like Regina. Emma was a little taken back by the similarity she saw between the mayor and this girl.

"What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before?" Emma asked.

The young girl felt rather shy, as the blonde woman seemed to be slightly taken back by her. She looked up at her curiously.

"Um, Violet.. my name is Violet."

"Violet." Emma repeated. "I'm Emma Swan, the Sheriff?"

"Oh, I don't live here! In fact I am looking for a place to stay." Violet said quietly, and the next thought that came into Emma's mind was Henry telling her that, 'no one comes here, and no one leaves'.

"Well, there's Granny's Bed & Breakfast just down the street?" Emma suggested, placing a friendly hand on Violet's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll see you put up for the night and if you need anything just pop by the station tomorrow okay? I'll be more than happy to help."

Violet smiled at her, and Emma smiled back nervously before watching the girl walk away. Dear god, she even smiled just like Regina. Emma made her way back to Regina's house, slightly freaked out and with every intention of telling Regina about this girl.

* * *

Regina was making a cup of coffee, knowing that Emma was due home at any time when she heard the door burst open and swiftly shut. Emma made her way briskly to Regina and halted in front of her. Regina looked surprised and awaited an explanation.

"It was the weirdest thing Regina…" Emma said, looking Regina up and down, picturing the young girl in her head.

"What are you talking about?" Regina sighed, not in the mood for the kind of conversation where Emma kept her guessing as she was ever so tired.

"A girl just arrived in Storybrooke." Emma continued, and Regina's eyes widened at that fact. No one should be arriving in Storybrooke, no one Regina didn't know about anyway.

"Who was she? What was her name?" Regina questioned seriously, stepping closer to Emma, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know, but she couldn't of been much older than 17,18." Emma said, lost in thought, not really noticing how rigid Regina's posture had become. "I sent her in the direction of Granny's." Emma continued, staring into the space between them before looking up again to look Regina in the eyes.

"She looked like you Regina. I mean, seriously. Do you have any younger siblings? Or any daughters?" Emma said, laughing slightly at the end of that question, meaning for it to be a joke.

Daughter?

Regina's heart sank, and her eyes glistened with anguish at the thought of her lost daughter. The one that no one knew about, not even the father, Daniel.

* * *

Violet approached the bed and breakfast that Emma advised her to seek out, it looked rather gloomy, well it was night and it was most likely much more friendlier looking inside. She knocked on the front door, considering it polite and went to open it afterwards to find it was locked. She knocked once more and no one answered, Granny and Ruby were asleep as they assumed that no one would want a room, just like any other day in Storybrooke and especially not at 10:30pm at night.

"Well that's fantastic…" Violet mumbled to herself sarcastically, sliding down the front door as she sat down on the porch, wrapping her arms around herself to keep the chill in the air off of her skin.

Violet gazed up at the sky, it was a beautiful dark blue and it was filled corner to corner with stars. One of the many groups of stars looked like a rose, Violet's favourite flower, it made her smile. Her eyes faltered as she looked down at her hands, they were trembling slightly from the cold, from her lack of energy.. she'd been travelling for the best part of three days, she was surprised she looked as good as she did at the moment.

That Sheriff, earlier.. Emma? She was a little strange, why did she keep looking at me? Violet thought.

Storybrooke was cute, it wasn't anything special though. Violet had no idea why she was here, she just got up and came.

"I don't know why I am here…" Violet sighed out loud before leaning her head against the front door and closing her eyes. It took a while for her to fall asleep but she did eventually.

Regina lay on her back, she always did when she was thinking. Emma was curled up beside her, her hand caught limp in Regina's perfect hair as she was twirling it absent-mindedly as she drifted off to sleep. Regina couldn't stop thinking about that girl that Emma had mentioned, she could just look oddly like her.. I mean, these things happen all the time.

There is no way that she could be my daughter, Regina thought.

Regina then went on, as much as she regretted it immediately after, to relive the experience of losing her daughter all those years ago. When her mother Cora found out that Regina was pregnant, she swore that Regina could never have her child. A few wisps of Cora's awful magic hid the visual side of her daughter's pregnancy from King Leopold. Then when Regina gave birth, Cora confiscated the baby girl immediately, as if she were some irrelevant object.

Regina never did find out what happened to her baby girl, and eventually she grew to accept that she was never going to see her again. In fact, several times Regina considered the fact that maybe Cora had ordered her killed, Regina certainly wouldn't put it past her mother.

Regina turned onto her side, a single tear falling down her cool cheek as she closed her eyes, not wanting to think about this any more. Emma stirred, in slumber moving closer to Regina, seeking out the comfort and bringing the Mayor unknown warmth as she did. Regina let out a shuddering sigh and eventually fell asleep with a delicate frown on her face.

* * *

Dawn broke and Ruby woke up simultaneously, she hated how she woke up naturally at this time, although it helped with work. Granny got up a few minutes later, by alarm and they got into an argument over who was using the bathroom first. Violet was still asleep on their porch, her skin as white as snow, as cold as ice. She'd caught hypothermia…

Granny and Ruby bustled around, getting everything together before they headed to the diner to open up for the morning. Granny opened the front door and jumped back at the sight of Violet asleep on the porch.

"What?! Who's this?" Granny exclaimed.

Ruby gasped and knelt down beside her.

"Granny, she's frozen. We need to get her to the hospital, she looks ill!" Ruby said.

"Well, who is she?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her before…"

The both of them stared at Violet, then at each-other.

"We should call Emma." Ruby said finally, and Granny nodded in agreement.

Emma's mobile rang, alerting Regina and waking her up. The ringing went on for enough seconds to irritate Regina.

"Emma… Emma! Answer your bloody phone!" Regina groaned, nudging Emma.

"Alright, jeez.." Emma mumbled into her pillow before grasping her phone and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan!" Emma said, turning onto her back.

"Woah, Ruby.. slow down.. right.. a girl? Oh, don't worry I know who she is, I met her last night, is she okay? .. what? .. Okay, I'll be right over. Have you called the hospital?"

Hospital? Regina's eyes shot open, and she immediately sat up, turning to watch Emma's conversation. Believing that there was even the smallest possibility of this girl being her daughter made her heart sink. It was just crazy enough to be true, anything was possible, a fact Regina knew all to well. She had to go and see this girl, she couldn't ignore this..

"Okay, good.. Ruby? Ruby! Listen, you go and open up the diner. I'll head straight to the hospital and I'll be there when she gets brought in. See you later."

As Emma looked up at Regina, she was putting on her clothes. Emma was a little taken back by the urgency in Regina's movements.

"Regina, I've got to go to the—" Emma began, before Regina interrupted her.

"I'm coming with you. Get changed promptly."

Regina left the room to prepare herself, and Emma stood up, bedazzled. Why would Regina care at all about a random young girl?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

When the ambulance arrived, and the paramedics assessed the young, nameless girl.

"Hello? Can you hear me? What's your name?"

There was no response.

They decided unanimously that she was unconscious, that it was caused by exhaustion, hunger and mild hypothermia. A petite, pale girl to begin with, just looking at her face, you could see the exhaustion, her lips had also turned an obvious shade of blue.

"Let's get her in.." the paramedic stated, wrapping the girl up and being assisted by another to lift her into the van.

Emma and Regina were stood in the waiting room, they'd already been there five minutes before the ambulance arrived back with Violet. Emma and Regina were greeted by the sight of Violet being carried in by one of the paramedics, her limbs drooping over his arms and it made Emma feel awful.

"I should of just brought her back with me, she had no idea where she was going. I just pointed her down the street like I didn't have any time for her.." Emma breathed, her head falling into her hands as she tried not to cry over the young girl, guilt was setting in.

Regina watched the girl pass by, unable to catch a glimpse of her face, all she saw was her glossy, dark hair cascading down the paramedics shoulder.

"Emma, darling how could you of known that she'd end up like that? It's not your fault at all." Regina comforted Emma, and they both headed towards Dr Whale.

"Dr Whale, I am going to take responsibility for the girl. Until we can find her next of kin. Understood?" Regina stated clearly.

Emma's eyes studied Regina's sincerity, this is extremely odd.

"Understood Madame Mayor. She's stable, mainly she just needed warmth. She has mild hypothermia, I am lead to believe she fell asleep outside Granny's B 'n' B. She doesn't seem to of eaten in a while either, she's weak and exhausted. Miss Swan, I understand that you spoke to her last night?" Dr Whale explained..

"Yes, only briefly. She isn't from Storybrooke, I don't know where she came from, I didn't ask." Emma frowned, before her eyes widened as she remembered the girl's name.

"Her name is Violet! She said her name was Violet."

Then, Regina's lips parted, her eyes welling up with tears she wasn't going to let escape. She clutched Emma's hand hard and Emma was taken back, she looked down at their entwined hands and then up at Regina's heart-breaking expression.

That was her daughter's name, the one she cried out for as her mother carried her away, leaving Regina weak and incapable of running after her.

Emma was still looking at Regina, feeling incredibly anxious. She wished more than anything that she knew what went through her head sometimes, she really did. She squeezed Regina's hand in response, in attempt to pass some comfort to her. Then she asked the question that she knew Regina was dying to ask..

"Can we see her?"

Dr Whale checked his pager, nodded then led Emma and Regina towards the room that Violet had been placed in. He opened the door for the both of them, and afterwards left them to it. Emma walked straight over to her bedside, looking Violet over. The colour had returned to her cheeks and lips, Emma placed her hand on Violet's forehead and smiled, relieved.

"Oh, she's better than she was. She'll get better in no time, she just needs to keep warm."Emma said, pulling her blankets up a little more and turning around to Regina, smiling. Regina however, looked terrified, remaining a safe distance away from Violet.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"No Emma, I'm not. I don't feel comfortable doing this, I thought I would be, but now.. I .."

Emma walked over to Regina and took her hand, walking her over to Violet. "Don't be silly, she's only a young girl."

Then Violet opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing, which made her sight a little blurry but she could make out Emma, and another woman who were looking over her.

"You're the Sheriff, Emma?" Violet said weakly.

Emma, grasped Violet's hand and nodded. "Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?" Emma responded.

"Not my best.." Violet answered before directing her glance at the other woman.

Regina froze, her body stiffened, and her heart felt like it was about to shatter from the pressure welling up inside of it. When Emma looked at Violet, she saw Regina. But when Regina looked at Violet, all she saw was Daniel.. she had his eyes.. his beautiful, gentle looking eyes.

Violet felt the oddest feeling, like she already knew this other woman.

"Violet, this is Mayor Mills.. Regina.."Emma introduced the woman next to her.

"Hello Mayor Mills."Violet said, smiling gently.

To hear her daughter, Regina was adamant that she was, to see her was just over-whelming. Regina attempted to smile back at her beautiful daughter but she had to turn away as she burst into tears. "I can't.. I can't do this.." she whimpered, before rapidly exiting the room.

Violet frowned, confused, she hoped that she hadn't upset or offended the Mayor in any way. She tried to sit herself up, as she watched Regina hastily exit the room but her weak arms gave way and she fell back onto the bed.

"No, no you just relax…rest. I'll go and see what's the matter with her." Emma insisted, smiling gratefully at Violet before leaving, not sure how she felt. Did she feel angry at Regina? She was definitely concerned, Emma was going to find out what was going through Regina's head once and for all.

Violet lay back, turning her head to the side. Wondering what could of upset Regina. Was it something I said? She thought, before remembering that she hardly spoke three words to the woman. What was going on?

* * *

Regina made her way down the corridor, pushing her way through the crowds of concerned and aghast citizens. It didn't take long for Emma to catch up with her though, as she was wearing boots as usual, unlike Regina in her classy attire and heels. She grabbed Regina by her upper am and spun her around, exclaiming..

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you say you want to be responsible for Violet, meet her and now you can't even talk to her?!"

When they were face to face, Emma instantly felt down-hearted. No matter how confused or angry she felt, seeing Regina in floods of tears like this, wasn't right.

Regina said nothing, she looked vulnerable, lost and her eyes pleaded Emma to recognize that. Emma frowned, trying not to get emotional herself at the sight of the woman she loved so frail like this. Emma eventually pulled Regina into a strong hug.

"What is going through your head Regina?" Emma breathed into her ear, as she rested her head on Regina's shoulder. "Let me in…please.." Emma sounded desperate, she wanted to help Regina, and more importantly, understand her.

Regina pulled away slightly, to look Emma in the eye.

"I…" Regina began, but her speech faltered due to the amount of strain it took to restrain her tears, she clutched her heart and looked at the floor. Emma began to cry, this was awful, she'd never seen Regina like this, she never thought she'd ever see Regina like this.

Then Regina took a deep breath, looked up and whispered. "I think she is my daughter."

Emma's eyes widened, her eyes brows narrowed and she couldn't believe what just came out of Regina's mouth.

"In fact, I know she is." Regina added, looking up at Emma seriously.

Emma wiped away her tears fiercely, trying her best to concentrate.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

Regina looked away, she didn't want to answer this, she knew how sensitive Emma was about the subject of love.

"How do you know Regina?" Emma repeated, taking a step back.

"Because she has his eyes.." Regina finally revealed, after a moment of awful silence between the two women.

Emma looked confused, who's eyes? Regina looked Emma in the eye and reluctantly continued. "Daniel, my first love.."

That answer hit Emma's heart like a poisonous arrow, as much as she hated the thought of Regina being with anyone else, it was obvious that she had been at some point in her life,. Vice versa, but Emma liked to pretend none of that happened.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, clumsily.

"Yes I'm sure!" Regina shouted back fiercely, making Emma and half of the people across the room jump.

Then Regina's frustrated gaze was interrupted by the sight of Violet making her way over to them, Regina's eyes widened and she felt even more anger welling up inside her. Why was she out of bed? Was no one watching her?! Why was no one doing their god damn jobs?! She thought as she caught a glimpse of the group of nurses chatting in the corner of the room, oblivious to Violet's presence.

"I, I hope I haven't upset you Regina.." Violet said, alerting Emma to her presence also.

Regina rushed towards her. "Why are you out of bed? You should be resting."

"But I wanted to make sure you were okay." Violet answered, looking up compassionately at Regina.

Regina didn't think her heart could take much more today, as she saw the genuine concern in her daughter's eyes. The eyes belonging to her father. "I am fine dear, let's get you back into bed." Regina said, not leaving any room for a reply from Violet as she scooped up the majority of Violet's weight in her arms as they slipped round her waist.

It was then, in those brief moments that Emma knew for herself that Violet was Regina's daughter, she saw it in both of them. That connection, the look on Violet's face when Regina held her, it was like Violet had finally found someone to look after her, protect her, that someone she had been looking for her whole life. Even if Violet didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Emma followed closely behind Regina and Violet whilst glancing round the room, wary of all the eyes focused on them. She rolled her eyes and let out a awkward puff of breath before jumping to open the door for Regina to help Violet through, and back to her bed.

"Thank you Emma." Violet said, giving Emma the softest side smile.

Emma heard bustling in the distance, the nurses had suddenly noticed what was happening and came over to help. They brushed past Emma and attempted to help Regina with Violet but Regina was in no mood for leniency now and she shot daggers at them, making them retreat.

Regina's expression actually took Emma back a little too, before Regina helped Violet onto the hospital bed and brought the sheets up to cover her.

"How's that?" Regina asked kindly, brushing some stray hair out of Violet's face.

"I'm fine, thank you Regina." Violet replied, reaching out to grasp Regina's hand and as she did, Regina felt warmth shoot up through her body, straight to her heart. She smiled down lovingly at Violet, who was unaware of the significance of that reaction. Then Regina gave Violet's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and with a very, VERY serious face, made her way over to the group of nurses gathered at the other end of the room. They were awaiting Regina, looking like a group of school girls who had been sent to wait at the head mistresses office. They were just a hand-full of the people who found Regina so incredibly intimidating.

"And what was it exactly, that was so damn interesting to discuss whilst one of your patients managed to get out of her bed and out of the room unawares, hmm?" Regina asked, and if looks could kill, each and every one of those nurses would be six feet under.

"Madame Mayor, we are truly sorry. We understand that we should have been paying more attention, it will never happen again, I assure you." One of the nurses said, speaking for all four of them.

"I hope for your sake it doesn't." Regina responded sharply.

"We will have someone look over Violet in a few minutes.." The same nurse replied, bowing her head and leaving with the other nurses trailing her.

Emma had kept her distance, but now she made her way over to Regina once more, taking hold of Regina's upper arm, comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Regina resisted the urge to respond sarcastically and faced Emma. "I am now…"

Regina sighed and pulled Emma into a hug, they both turned to look over at Violet, their cheeks pressed against one another, Emma's hands round Regina's waist, both wondering the same thing. When are we going to tell her? Are we going to tell her?

Violet was looking to the side, an appreciative look on her face as she noticed that the flower that Dr Whale had placed in the vase in her window was a rose. Unaware that both Regina and Emma were looking at her, her heavy eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.

"When are you going to tell her?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

"Well I can't tell her yet, I don't even think I can.." Regina responded genuinely.

"Are you planning on bringing her home to stay with us?" Emma asked as they both continued to watch Violet.

"Yes, if she wants to of course and I want to find out more about her.." Regina said in a curious tone.

"I think Henry will love her." Emma said, smiling.

"Yes, I think he will." Regina replied before laughing at how believable that was.

Emma spun Regina round slowly by her waist so that they were facing each-other once more, she tucked a piece of hair behind Regina's ear before saying what she thought Regina wanted to hear right now even though she couldn't be one hundred percent sure of the legitimacy of what she was about to say..

"She will love you, I know she will."

* * *

Regina smiled at Emma, hoping beyond hope that she was right, until Emma's eyes widened. "She's asleep…" Emma said, looking worried.

Confused, Regina replied. "Yes?"

"You're not supposed to let people with Hypothermia sleep for a few hours after it happens. We've got to wake her up!" Emma said manically, but before she could finish her sentence, Regina was already beside Violet's hospital bed calling her name. "Violet? Violet, wake up!" Regina exclaimed, before holding Violet's face in her warm hands. To Regina's relief, Violet woke up pretty promptly, looking a little hazed.

"Mm, what is it Regina?" Violet asked quietly, she hadn't fully fallen asleep. Emma couldn't help but laugh lightly, Violet really was cute. Her mannerisms were that of someone so innocent..

Regina smiled fully as she suggested. "Would you like to come and stay at my house whilst you're here in Storybrooke?"

Violet was slightly shocked, the thought of someone being so welcoming towards her was one of the best feelings she had ever felt. But it didn't over-shadow her polite nature. "But, I - I couldn't just.." Violet began to protest until she was cut off by Emma, who had come to stand on the opposite side of the bed.

"Regina isn't the most patient of people. She won't ask you again.." Emma added jestingly, making Violet laugh.

Violet had already come to the conclusion in her own mind that Emma and Regina were romantically linked, it was obvious to Violet, by the way they looked at each-other. Violet had never had any problem with same gender couples, she couldn't fathom why anyone would. Violet smiled gently at Emma, who was willing her to say yes.

"I'd like that.." Violet answered slowly.

Regina resisted the urge to kiss her daughter's forehead, and the urge was strong. She turned around, preparing to leave and sign the paper-work to have Violet dis-charged. She smiled to herself as she thought. I'm going to get my daughter back.

Violet and Emma both watched Regina as she left the room to talk to Dr Whale before Emma turned back and sat beside Violet, making herself comfortable. Emma planned to fill Violet in on herself and Regina before-hand.

"Violet, there is something I need to tell you before—" but this time, it was Violet who interrupted Emma, with her hand as it placed itself on-top of Emma's, making Emma pause.

"I know.." Violet said, before Emma raised her eye brows questioningly.

"I know that yourself and Regina are together, and don't worry, I am completely fine with it. In-fact, it's heart-warming." Violet finished.

"Okay, um.." Emma said, feeling relieved and a little awkward. She shook her head and moved on to the next subject.

"Regina has a son, an adopted son, well my son. He found me and it was all very complicated but.." Emma babbled, before stopping as she was sure that she was confusing Violet perfectly. But Violet pieced it together herself and responded sweetly. "It sounds like fate to me.."

Emma looked up at her, pleasantly surprised at how wonderful Violet made that sound. "Yes, maybe it was.." Emma replied.

* * *

"Henry, sit down for a minute please." Emma said, gesturing him to sit next to her on the sofa.

"I can't, I've gotta get started on my homework before mum gets back!" Henry replied quickly.

"No, no Henry, it's fine. I need to tell you something, your mum's coming back early so she won't expect it done yet. Just, come and sit next to me." Emma protested, so Henry dropped his school bag and made his way over to her.

"Someone is coming to stay with us for a while, here at the house.." Emma started, and Henry tilted his head curiously.

"Who?" He asked.

"A girl, her name is Violet and your mother offered to look after her for a while." Emma continued, before Henry raised his eye brows, surprised.

"What? Why?" Henry asked.

"Well she.. I'm not quite sure, but Violet isn't from Storybrooke and has no place to stay so…" Emma finished quickly and awkwardly, unsure of what to tell him. She should of planned what she was going to say before she approached him. Emma had never been the best improviser.

"They'll be here soon, so I'd like you to be here to welcome Violet okay?"

Henry took it surprisingly well, and simply replied. "Al right.."

Emma smiled at him gratefully and stood up to walk away before Henry called her back. "Is she nice? Have you met her?" Henry asked, looking concerned, then again he did the last time a stranger turned up in Storybrooke.

"Henry, you don't need to worry about her. I've met her and she is lovely. I think you'll get along, she's only 18.. just think of her as a temporary older sister." Emma said cheerfully, before she realized what she'd said, she gulped silently.

Then the door opened and the two of them heard Regina's heels as she took her first step into her home. "Henry? Emma?" Regina called, and Emma tapped Henry on the shoulder, urging him to go to the hallway and meet them.

Henry headed nervously towards the hallway and Emma followed him clumsily. Henry emerged from around the corner to see Regina and Violet making their way in. Regina had one arm placed sturdily around Violet's waist, just cautiously. Violet was actually feeling a lot better, but she still hadn't eaten in a while. Regina looked up and smiled. "Henry, I'd like you to meet Violet." Regina said, and Violet looked up at Henry.

Henry came over all shy, he couldn't help but smile as he thought, 'Wow, she is so pretty'…

"Violet, this is my son. Henry." Regina continued.

Violet beamed down at him. "Hello Henry." She said gently, holding out her hand.

Emma nudged Henry gently with her arm, before Henry realized that he should shake hands with her. They shook hands, and Violet turned to see Regina giving him a stern look for not making conversation. Violet laughed lightly and looked at Regina, willing her to let it go and that it didn't matter.

"You'll excuse me if I look a little rough, won't you?" Violet asked light heartedly.

"You - you look fine.." Henry managed to say something, making Emma smirk to herself.

"Don't worry dear, you can have a bath and freshen yourself up when you feel up to it." Regina said. "Go get started on your homework Henry while I show Violet to her room. Dinner is at 7pm."

Henry nodded and ran off, Emma stepped forward and apologized on Henry's behalf."Don't mind him, he was just a little apprehensive about meeting you. He'll be fine later." She grabbed Violet's single bag off of Regina before the both of them walked Violet to the spare room where she was going to be staying.

* * *

**A/N**

I am so pleased that you're liking the story so far and it's a bonus that you find Violet so interesting! Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Regina finally let Violet out of her protective grasp as they reached the room Violet was going to use, and Violet instantly missed the feeling of Regina's arm around her, which she thought was slightly odd, so she shook it off.

"This is where you'll be staying Violet, I hope it's okay for you?" Regina announced, turning to see Violet's eyes glistening in amazement at the room, how lovely it looked, she had a huge bed, all to herself and it must of been a Queen sized.

"It's, it's amazing.. thank you. I'd of been quite happy on the sofa." Violet laughed, but Emma sensed the sensitivity of that last statement and decided to keep a more watchful eye on Violet, desperate to figure her out. The kindness she displayed wasn't a mask, but her cheerful nature was keeping something hidden, and Emma was going to find it out.

"The bathroom is down there, you can have a bath and relax for a little while before dinner, it'll be ready in an hour or so. You like Lasagne right?" Regina said.

"Yes, I do. Thank you so much." Violet answered. This was so strange, Emma definitely needed to talk to her at some point tonight. She also needed to talk to Regina, she still hadn't revealed the story of why she hadn't been in Violet's life. She folded her arms and left the room, Regina following her shortly after.

Regina darted passed Emma. "I'm going to get started on dinner okay baby?" She called back. Emma nodded in response and paused for a moment to think. I'll go and check on Henry, then I'll see how Violet's doing.

After Emma had checked on Henry, and sneakily corrected a few of his math problems for him, she made her way back upstairs quietly. The bathroom door was shut, Violet must be in the bath. Emma quietly made her way across the landing, and pressed her ear closely to the bathroom door, trying to hear Violet. She could hear the occasional splash of the bath water, and .. What is that? .. Sobbing? Is she crying?

Half of her wanted to call out and see what Violet was crying about, but the other half wanted to leave it alone and then see what happened during lunch. Emma reluctantly removed her ear from the door and returned downstairs to help Regina in the kitchen. Maybe she just needed to be alone?

Violet lay, half submerged in the bath water, crying, her emotions had spun out of control over the space of ten minutes. Everything was beginning to sink in. She had been welcomed into this warm and incredibly beautiful house, by these two beautifully kind women when only a few days ago she was homeless. She told the Doctor that she was eighteen, but in-fact tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday, and for the first time in a while, she wouldn't be alone. She wanted to go downstairs and tell Regina everything, the least she could do was be truthful with her, but Violet was terrified that Regina wouldn't look at her the same way.

_If I tell her, she might just think I am seeking sympathy. I'll lose all respect from her.. I can't tell her, if she knows that I was homeless they might feel that I am taking advantage of them.. I can't.. I'll stay tonight, then I'll go.._

Violet had decided that she would leave early in the morning, she got out of the bath and continued to get herself ready to have lunch with Emma, Regina and Henry.

When she got back to her room, she saw that either Emma or Regina had left a few essentials on the bed. Lay there was a hair dryer, a hair brush and some of Regina's older clothes that would therefore be just that little bit smaller. Violet closed the door and smiled solemnly, she'd never had anyone be this kind to her before. The clothes that Regina had left for her were a tight pair of black trousers and a white blouse, she wanted to leave Violet something more casual to wear but she didn't really have many casual clothes that weren't night wear. Violet looked herself up and down in the full length mirror, turning to the side occasionally. Admiring how smart she looked, it was the oddest sight, but a very refreshing experience.

* * *

The food was laid out on the table, Henry and Emma sat at one end, and Regina the other, with a space for Violet next to her. They waited in an unusual awkward silence before Emma suggested. "I'll go and see what's keeping her.."

"It's alright, I'm ready." Violet said, suddenly appearing from the hallway.

Oh bloody hell, Emma thought, obviously looking Violet up and down. That is scary. Violet looked even more like Regina after she'd freshened up, her hair was out of her face and bounced naturally over her shoulders. She shuffled awkwardly back to her seat as she tried to discard of the thought that Violet represented what Regina would of looked like in her younger years. Taking into account that Emma was wildly attracted to the older woman, Emma just didn't want that floating around in her head..

With all eyes on her, Violet's cheeks flushed a dark pink, displayed obviously on her pale skin. She bowed her head, making her hair fall in front of her face.

"Please, sit down Violet. You're next to Regina." Emma said, still feeling a awkward, but didn't have the heart to keep the girl standing there. Violet lifted her head up to look over at Regina who was in a world of her own, gazing directly at Violet, taking in how beautiful daughter was..

Why is she looking at me like that? Violet thought to herself, bowing her head again as she made her way over to her seat. I wish she'd stop looking at me like that, she did that before, at the hospital. I can't figure her out. Violet sat down next to Regina, looking up and smiling at everyone in turn.

"I bet this Lasagne tastes just as lovely as it looks." Violet said, in a charming way, making Emma smirk at the way Regina reacted.

"Eat it all up then, you need to regain your strength. Dr Whale informed Emma and I about your situation.." Regina replied, starting to cut her food up a little.

Violet's stomach began to churn. My situation? Emma took note of the worry that appeared on Violet's face. "My, what?" Violet asked innocently. Emma continued eating alongside Henry, watching them both at all times.

"He discovered that you hadn't eaten for a significant amount of time. Are you going to tell me why that is?" Regina said, absent-mindedly sounding like a mother. Violet pushed her food around her plate, not wanting to answer that question. She muttered quietly. "I.. I couldn't.."

"You couldn't what?" Regina asked persistent.

"Regina!" Emma warned, giving her a stern look. Violet looked so scared, like it could make her sick..

Regina looked up at Emma, realizing what she was doing and regretted acting too full on with Violet.

"Sorry Violet, Regina mothers everybody, she doesn't know she's doing it either." Emma said casually, not making a big deal out of it so Violet could become a little calmer.

"It's okay.. you were just showing concern. But, I - I'm fine.. it's fine." Violet said nervously, turning to reassure Regina with a slightly shook up smile. They all ate in a silent room after that, with the occasional sound of someone clearing their throat, no one knowing what to say or how to start up a conversation. That's not how Regina wanted this evening to go.

It was only when they were finished, that Violet broke the silence by getting up to remove everyone's plates and cutlery. Regina immediately stood up to protest. "Oh, Violet, no.. you don't have to do that."

Violet, turned to look at Regina and smiled. "I want to, you and Emma have looked after me all day. It's the least I can do, please sit down Regina."

As sweet as the gesture was, Emma couldn't shake off her suspicions about Violet. She had this huge veil of innocence that covered her, yet she had the same unsettling look that Regina had.

Henry offered to help Violet clear up in the kitchen, so Regina went and sat next to Emma. "What was that about?" Emma asked, placing her hand on Regina's thigh.

"I wanted to know why she hadn't been eating." Regina replied, looking serious.

"That was like an interrogation, you barely know each other, don't you think she could of felt a little over-powered by you?" Emma suggested.

"I wasn't aware that showing care was now a crime." Regina retorted.

"Regina!" Emma moaned, sometimes she appreciated Regina's sarcasm, but most of the time she didn't.

"That's all it was Emma, she said it herself. I was just showing concern." Regina said plainly.

Emma squeezed Regina's thigh compassionately. "Okay, just don't get too involved with her just yet. I hate to say this but, do you actually have any proof that she is your daughter? You can't just go on the fact that she has the same colour eyes as Daniel."

Regina felt discouraged, she couldn't believe that Emma had just said that. Emma was the one who ran home completely mind blown that Violet looked the spitting image of her. Why the sudden negativity? It hurt. She looked across into the kitchen, Violet was washing up and Henry was drying the plates, the sight of Violet's heart warming smile as she bonded with Henry made Regina cry. She turned back round to Emma, and without a word, she left the table.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt!" Emma shouted, hurrying to stop Regina in her tracks.

Violet and Henry heard Emma shout, and in sync, they looked at each-other. Violet gave Henry a small side smile and nudged him comfortingly, silently telling him not to worry.

Regina stopped, her expression was doing it's best at hiding her upset, but in her eyes it was obvious. "Look at her Emma.."

Emma looked down solemnly, then looked at Violet and Henry. She felt awful for suggesting it now, but even though Violet looked so much like Regina, there was still that chance that it could all just a cruel trick of fate and Emma hoped to god that it wasn't.

Regina clenched her fists as Emma turned back round to face her. "I lost her once...I'm not letting her go again." Regina said, sounding desperate as her bottom lip trembled.

Violet awkwardly followed Henry who felt just as awkward whilst walking past Emma and Regina.

"Mum? I'm going to show Violet my book and then I'll go straight to bed, is that okay?" Henry asked.

Violet stood closely behind him, trying not to look at Regina because it made her heart hurt seeing this woman upset. Why? Violet didn't know. Regina replied quickly, pretending not to make her upset obvious. "Yes, yes that's fine. As long as you are quick, it's past nine and you've got school tomorrow.

Henry nodded and began to make his way upstairs, Violet following him closely before she stopped on the second step of the stairs and turned back, frowning as she made her way over to Regina who looked curiously at her.

"Regina.. I.." Violet tried to say something, but she didn't know what she wanted to say. So she reached up and wrapped her arms around Regina, Emma's mouth fell open and Regina's eyes widened. The few seconds it took Regina to react felt like a few minutes as Regina filled with warmth, surprise.. She eventually responded and held Violet close to her. The way she felt right now, she didn't need any proof that Violet was her daughter. She knew, because it should of felt awkward, but it didn't, it felt like the most natural thing in the world and Regina didn't want to let go. She tried her best to respond normally, and she pulled away.

"Thank you, I'll see you in the morning?" Regina said quietly. Violet nodded, and quickly made her way upstairs to Henry's room.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder what got your mother so upset.." Violet said, as she entered Henry's room.

"I don't know, it's weird because..well, it's just weird." Henry replied.

"Okay. Weird." Violet laughed. "Let's see this infamous book then!" she continued, cheerfully, placing herself next to Henry.

Henry felt compelled to show her his book, but he also felt nervous, he couldn't quite figure out why he wanted to show her so badly.

"Oh, it's a book of fairytales!" Violet exclaimed, a wide smile appearing on her face as she turned to Henry. "These are my favourite kind of stories, I mean.. When you read them you can just place yourself there, in the wonder, the magic.. they're an escape, especially when your life— um, if you're like upset or whatever.."Violet finished nervously, being careful what she said to Henry.

Clearing her throat, she then asked. "Which is your favourite?"

"I like all of them." Henry replied. Violet carefully turned the pages, stopping on one page longer than she had any other, making Henry adjust his position worriedly as Violet's lips parted, her eyes squinted ever so slightly and she said quietly. "She.. she looks like your mother, have you noticed that?"

Henry closed the book quickly, retrieving it. "No she doesn't. I have to go to bed now Violet."

Violet was a little startled, but she got up regardless and said kindly. "Alright, goodnight Henry." Before making her way out of his room, and down the corridor to the room Regina had provided for her. "Well, that was weird." Violet said aloud, pulling her blouse off, beginning to get undressed.

Then Emma entered the room. "Violet, can I just— Oh god, I'm sorry.." Emma said, turning around after seeing a frightened Violet, half naked. Violet held the blouse up, covering herself.

"It's okay, you just scared me. What did you want Emma?" Violet said calmly.

"Nothing, I just came to say goodnight." Emma said quickly, before exiting the room. This was not the right time for that talk she wanted with Violet.

"Okay? Goodnight!" Violet called back, as Emma had gone out of the room before Violet could even think of replying.

* * *

Emma entered Regina's bedroom, where Regina was getting changed and for a split second, Emma reacted the same way she did just then, when she saw Violet getting changed. It was like for a split second, they were the same person.

Regina raised an eye brow curiously at Emma's reaction before saying sarcastically. "Would you be less shocked if I were naked, Sheriff?"

"No, no, it's just that I, uh.." Emma began, then left her sentence unfinished as she leaped into the older woman's bed and curled up in the sheets.

Regina pursed her lips, and put her hands on her hips."You, what?"

"I.. Violet was.." Emma mumbled as Regina got into bed next to her.

"Violet? Is she okay?" Regina began to worry, propping herself up on her elbows.

"She's fine! She was just kind of half naked when I spoke to her." Emma said finally.

Regina gasped, and she nudged Emma playfully. "Well that was naughty."

Emma tightened the hold on her sheets, not reacting to Regina's joke. "What's wrong Emma?" Regina asked, sounding irritated that Emma was basically ignoring her.

"She looks like you Regina!" Emma blurted out finally, turning round. Regina was taken back, and it took a while for the penny to drop. "Does it.. um, make you feel uncomfortable?" Regina asked reluctantly.

"Honestly?" Emma asked, and Regina looked her in the eye and nodded. "A little, but that won't last long, I'll adjust…" Emma finished, before slipping her hands round Regina's waist and resting on her stomach, closing her eyes. Regina held Emma, unsure of how to take that. She shrugged it off, and attempted to sleep.

* * *

It was 2am and the moonlight was shining in through the window of Violet's room, she kept the curtains open because she wasn't that fond of darkness, the night wasn't a comfortable time for her. Regina had fallen asleep with her arms around Emma, holding her close. Emma was nuzzled in Regina's side, the covers wrapped neatly round both of them.

Henry was sleeping soundly, until he was woken up by a weird noise. He sat up, his eyes half open, half closed, his hair stuck up on the right side from where he was lay. He strained his hearing to try and figure out what he had heard, then he heard it again and it made him jump. It was coming from Violet's room.

_I've got to get mum_. Henry told himself, and he quickly and quietly made his way down the corridor and into his mother's room.

"Mum? Mum!" Henry whispered as powerfully as he could, wanting his mother to hear him, but not to disturb everyone too much. Regina took in a deep breath and opened her eyes as fully as she could.

"Henry? What is it dear?" Regina asked, her voice raspy from deep slumber as she tried to concentrate on Henry, her sight becoming clearer by the second.

"I can hear weird noises coming from Violet's room." Henry said, with a tired but worried look on his face as he shrugged. Regina became more alert as she slipped her hands gently from underneath Emma being careful not to wake her and rubbed her eyes harshly. "Okay, I'll go and check on her. Get back to bed dear." Regina said quietly.

Regina got up and Emma immediately felt the loss of warmth that left her when Regina removed herself from the bed. Emma woke up to the sight of Regina just leaving the room and Emma shook her head, blinking harshly. Regina walked quickly and sloppily down the corridor as she still wasn't fully awake. She opened Violet's door slowly, stepping in. "Violet, is everything alright?" Regina asked, quietly but clearly.

Then Regina was startled as she saw Violet, who was shaking and whimpering in her sleep. Unknown to Regina, Emma had followed her and peered over the brunette's shoulder. "What the.." Emma said, instantly becoming alert. Both of the women looked at each-other before rushing over to Violet.

"What is wrong with her?" Regina questioned desperately as she took hold of Violet's hand and held it near her own heart. Emma studied Violet, she was sweating and trembling slightly. Her features twitched and she gasped lightly as her hands clenched. She was having a night terror. Emma identified the symptoms and frowned, Emma knew this because she used to have them back when she was in jail.

"She's just having a nightmare Regina." Emma said, trying to make it sound as less threatening as possible. Regina looked at Emma, then back down at Violet as she began to whimper.

"That is NOT a nightmare." Regina exclaimed. "We need to wake her up!"

Emma placed her hand on Violet's forehead, her skin was so hot. "She might have a fever or something?" Emma suggested, and Regina quickly replied. "I don't care, I'm waking her up."

Violet subconsciously witnessed a multitude of events, that leaked into one another, it was confusing and it all happened so fast, like some sort of premonition. She saw Regina, or a woman that looked like her, she was giving birth but then.. This other woman, an older woman took her baby away. Then the baby was given to an impish looking man.. Then she saw Regina, it was definitely Regina, Violet was sure of it, she was dressed very regally and was in a palace? A castle? Oh god she looked so unhappy. Then Violet saw a flashback of herself, a few scenes that reminded her just how much she hated living in that orphanage.. Then Violet was on the streets, just like she was a few days ago and how awful she felt, how lonely..

Regina moved round and crawled onto the bed, kneeling close to where Violet was lay, she leaned down and cupped Violet's face between her hands. "Violet? Wake up! Violet.. can you hear me?" Regina said loudly. Violet didn't respond, and Regina was unsure of what to do. She started to panic as she removed her hands and looked to Emma for help.

Then suddenly, Violet came out of her night terror and shot forward, crashing into Regina's chest, making Regina gasp loudly. Regina instantly wrapped her arms around Violet and soothed her, even though Violet wasn't really aware of what was going on.

"It's okay, I've got you." Regina whispered to Violet protectively.

Emma felt incredibly unhelpful at this point, she stood awkwardly as Regina soothed her confused daughter who's eyes were wide with fear. Emma bit her lip and made her way round and knelt beside Violet, watching her carefully. Violet looked straight at Emma, and Emma was a little taken back, her stare was awfully chilling, but Emma had the feeling that Violet was looking straight through her, like she wasn't even there. Emma slowly reached out to touch Violet before snapping her hand back instantly as Violet screamed and tried to wriggle out of Regina's hold desperately.

"NO. LET ME GO! PLEASE, NO, I JUST WANT MY MUM! PLEASE!"

Regina fought against Violet, trying to keep hold of her. Emma stood up, watching Regina's terrified face as Violet pushed against her and thrashed her body around like Regina was about to kill her. The sound of Regina's pleas for Violet to stop and Violet's desperate cries for her mother made Emma burst into tears, this was so awful, so traumatic, Emma just wished she knew what was going on then maybe she could be of some help.

Then Henry came in, after plucking up the courage to enter the room. "Henry, no.." Emma said, rushing to him and guiding him out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind them both. She took a deep breath, insisting her tears to stop before looking down at Henry.

"What's wrong with Violet?" Henry asked, worried.

"Honestly kid, I don't know. But we're dealing with it. Please go back to your room." Emma insisted, and when Henry refused, she took control and guided him back to his room. She felt bad for it, but he wasn't witnessing whatever was happening in there. "I mean it Henry, stay here." Emma said, giving him a stern look, before shutting his door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina managed to still Violet, who was now sobbing weakly. Regina sat her up, taking hold of her face. "Violet, you need to tell me what's wrong, right now!" Regina stated, making sure Violet was looking her in the eye.

Violet's eyes were dilated, but they looked almost translucent, like she was in a trance, in another world, certainly not here. Violet's shoulder's loosened and she eventually responded. "I want my mum.."

Regina wasn't sure what was going on, whether Violet was aware of what was going on but she couldn't stand Violet in this state, it was heart-breaking.

Regina's bottom lip trembled as she moved forward and kissed Violet's forehead hard, before pulling her in to her hold, rocking her back and forth slightly, like a little child. "It's okay, it's me, your mother's here." Regina whispered into her ear meaningfully. Violet's limbs relaxed, and fell into Regina's hold. Regina sighed and shushed her daughter until Emma returned.

Emma re-entered the room to see that Regina had calmed Violet down, Regina's eyes darted to Emma's and Emma let out a puff of breath, thankful that it was over. She carefully moved closer and sat next to Regina, slowly leaning down to take a look at Violet, who's eyes were barely open, but open none the less.

"What the hell was that Regina?" Emma asked, knowing Regina wouldn't have the answer, but felt it needed to be asked regardless. Regina shook her head, and closed her eyes, stopping herself from becoming upset once more.

"Did she say anything to you?" Emma asked.

"No, but I told her.." Regina replied quietly.

"Told her, what?" Emma asked worried.

"That I was her mother." Regina replied nervously, opening her eyes to look at Emma who was looking at them both sympathetically.

"So what happens now?" Emma asked, getting only silence in return as Violet's eyes closed.

Regina pondered Emma's question. What were they going to do? After all this..

Was Violet going to remember anything that happened tonight anyway?

"Is she asleep?" Regina asked, unable to see Violet's face from the position she was in. Emma leant down, and nodded, continuing to watch Violet until Regina spoke.

"Would you mind looking after her until I get back? I want to check on Henry.." Regina asked, as she slowly lifted Violet's upper body up for Emma to take hold of, but paused when Emma showed reluctance.

"What is it?" Regina asked, as Emma recoiled from Violet's body.

"She's half naked Regina.." Emma said plainly, averting her eyes. Regina frowned, observing Violet who was in nothing more than her underwear. She understood where Emma was coming from, but in this situation she felt it was a little immature of Emma, on the other hand she didn't want to bring Emma discomfort. She grabbed the duvet and wrapped it round the top half of Violet's body and gently lay Violet across Emma's lap, thinking it was sufficient.

"I won't be long, just.. just keep hold of her, please?" Regina finished, before leaving to check on Henry.

Emma sat insecurely with her lips parted like she wanted to call after Regina, but no sound came out of her mouth. She looked down at Violet. "You poor thing.." Emma whispered, holding onto Violet a little firmer. "…what happened to you?"

Emma absent-mindedly began stroking Violet's side before being startled by Regina, who had returned after finding Henry was asleep. "Everything alright?" Regina asked, watching Emma curiously. Emma immediately stiffened and placed her hands by her sides. "Yes. Was Henry okay?"

Regina made her way over to them, looking unconvinced. "He was asleep."

Regina sat opposite Emma, beginning to stare out of the window, a habit Regina had that made Emma feel uncomfortable because she knew that it meant Regina was contemplating something or other. Emma broke the silence. "Are you going to take her back, or?" Emma asked casually, making Regina refocus.

Regina raised an eye brow at Emma and then relaxed her face, not wanting to get into anything right now, it was far too late, and they were both tired. She nodded and held out her arms, indicating that Emma should pass Violet over to her.

Emma, in her own time, lifted Violet up carefully and placed her in Regina's arms, joking as she did. "It's like a game of pass the parcel.."

Regina couldn't help but smirk as Emma said that, and then got up off of the bed. "I take it you're stopping in here with Violet tonight?" Emma said, lingering in the door way.

"For a little while, yes. I want to make sure she is settled." Regina replied, giving Emma a loving and tired smile. Emma returned the gesture, before leaving the room. Regina slowly lay back against the bed's head-board, thinking about everything that has happened over the last day or so..

It was crazy really.

"I need you to open up to me, then I can help you." Regina whispered, before resting her eyes from the glare of the moonlight. Violet remained in her arms, peaceful now, but unaware of why.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stirred, it was almost dawn and she woke up to the sight of Regina curled up next to her. Emma smiled, she half expected Regina to still be with Violet, but the fact that she came back to be with Emma, just like any other night, like nothing had changed, was the best feeling. She graciously leaned over Regina, gazing down at her tired features before placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom down the corridor, Violet was placing a heartfelt note on the pillow of the bed. Violet didn't want to leave, in-fact she wanted nothing more than to stay. Her heart was yelling at her to stay, to stay with Regina and Violet could figure out why. She let out a sigh, confused, she looked up at the ceiling, stopping her tears from falling down her cheeks. Violet put this down to her recently found nature of being rather clingy, sentimentally anyway. It was most likely because she had never had anyone, and ever since she met Regina..

_It's just been.. I have too strong of a feeling towards her, what was it about her? There's something not right here. A better question, what was it about me that made Regina go out of her way? Even Emma was surprised by her actions._

She made her way out of her room, and towards the stairs.

_I can't let myself get attached to her, to any of them, I can't.. I just have to go, a thank you is enough. They've done enough for me already._

Violet didn't want to admit the fact that she was already immensely attached to Regina, but as she walked down the spiral stairs, she felt like she had left her heart on the pillow along with that note. She clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip. _No, no, I can't… just go Violet. Leave._

"Where are you going?" Violet turned around, misty eyed to find Emma coming out of the kitchen with her arms folded.

"I .. I was just-" Violet began, not good in these types of situations.

"You were leaving.." Emma said confidently, stepping towards Violet.

"I am so grateful for everything, but I don't want to burden you any longer.." Violet said quickly, terrified as she turned to attempt to leave.

"Don't you dare!" Emma said sternly, grabbing Violet's upper arm and turning her back round to face her. Violet's body tensed, as she looked up at a determined Emma. "Emma, I.." Violet began.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Emma interrupted, watching Violet closely.

"Yes?" Violet answered, confused.. she didn't know what else to say. I mean, she awoke with a head-ache and she vaguely remembers a nightmare she had, but that was it.

"You're lying." Emma said, annoyed.

Violet felt so vulnerable right now, under Emma's scrutiny. She lowered her head shamefully, she hated lying, but she was too scared to tell the truth half of the time.

"Let me fill you in. Regina spent half of the night watching over you because you had an excessively awful night terror. You kept calling for your mother, and I don't know what was happening but she calmed you down. She is asleep now, but she won't be for long as she will be up, early enough to check on everyone, like she does every morning as that's the type of person she is. What do you think will happen when she finds that you've left?" Emma finished, starting to fill with emotion herself, at the thought of Regina. "It'll break her fucking heart.." Emma whimpered involuntarily.

Violet had never felt more awful, or confused. Emma straightened her back, composing herself. "So, you're not going anywhere."

Violet's lip started to tremble, as confused as she was, she nodded in response, easing Emma's resolve. "I'm sorry.." Violet said eventually, putting her bag down.

Emma gave her a brief nod in response, relieved that was over. She didn't enjoy coming down hard on Violet like that, but it had to be done. Emma couldn't believe she was going to leave, it was selfish. On the other hand, Violet was no where near to knowing the truth, Emma had to cut her some slack.

"I'll make you a drink.." Emma said, putting her hand round Violet's shoulders and guiding her to the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you drink?" Emma asked, grabbing a cup for Violet and herself.

"Anything… um, coffee. Thanks Emma." Violet replied, sitting down sluggishly on the side.

"Milk?"

"No."

"Sugar?"

"Yes please.. two."

Emma froze momentarily. That's how Regina took her coffee. Emma shook her head, not surprised by this any more and continued making them both a drink. Violet remained where she was, her hands fell into her lap as she gazed out of the window. "So.. are you going to tell me why you planned on leaving?" Emma tried to keep it casual.

"I didn't want to out-stay my welcome." Violet answered plainly.

_She's lying again!_ Emma thought to herself. _What is with the lying?! There is no need, I don't understand._

"Don't lie to me Violet…" Emma said, passing Violet her cup of coffee and sitting opposite her. Violet received the cup of coffee in one hand and tucked some hair behind her ear with the other, not wanting to look Emma in the eye. _Should I tell her?_

Violet took a sip of her coffee, unaffected by the warmth of drink, making Emma's eyes widen. Regina did that too, it always freaked her out. Not that she's ever told Regina that of course. Then Violet put the cup down and looked up at Emma through her nerves and said quietly. "I didn't want to get attached.."

Emma watched Violet's pained face as the words fell from her lips and she knew that at last, Violet was telling the truth. Emma sighed, relieved a little that Violet had started to open up and began to sympathize with Violet rather than be suspicious of her.

She held out a hand and grasped Violet's, giving it an comforting squeeze. "Getting attached to people is way too easy, it's natural and can not be helped Violet."

"Yes but.. I don't.. well with Regina.. I.." Violet muttered and frowned as she couldn't say what she wanted to say.

"Do you not like Regina?" Emma asked, trying to get information out of Violet.

"No! I love.. I mean, I am just so grateful for everything she has done you know." Violet said, hoping Emma didn't catch the part where she almost admitted her unconditional and un-explainable feelings for Regina.

Oh Emma heard, and she knew what Violet meant too, it was written across her face as clear as if someone wrote it on her forehead in permanent marker. Violet awkwardly took her cup and began to drink out of it again.

"Okay…" Emma said, pretending to be none the wiser.

* * *

Then they both heard footsteps thundering down the stairs, someone was awake. Emma would have to get Violet on her own again later. Emma put her cup down and quickly walked into the hallway where Regina crashed into her, a frantic look on her face.

"It's Violet, she's gone!" Regina cried, holding up the note in her trembling hand. Emma felt a lump form in her throat, she felt awful that Regina's upset could of been avoided if she had just remembered to remove the note before Regina woke up.

"I have to find her, she - anything could happen to her Emma.." Regina continued before Emma shushed her and pointed to the kitchen where Violet lifted herself down from the side and into Regina's sight.

Regina looked confused, relieved and angry all at once. She wasn't quite sure how to react, it almost looked like she didn't believe that Violet was standing there. Violet looked at Regina, the woman she loved without cause and seeing her in that tearful state was enough for Violet to act impulsively.

Violet dashed towards Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Regina gasped and turned to look at Emma, who simply nodded her head before Regina reacted shyly at first, wrapping her arms around Violet's upper body. For both of them, it felt so right, like the most natural thing in the world and only one of them knew the reason why.

As Violet clutched at the fabric of Regina's shirt, Regina was in the right mind to tell Violet everything. Her hand moved up to the back of Violet's head and she looked up at Emma, seeking her advice.

Emma shook her head and mouthed. "Not now." before Regina closed her eyes and sighed, squeezing Violet a little tighter. They parted, and Violet smiled up at Regina, finding it hard to comprehend that someone would worry about her to that extent. "You were worried about me?" Violet asked.

Regina laughed through her tears at the how ridiculous those words sounded to her and she nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Regina, I am sorry…" Violet said truthfully. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Then why were you going to leave?" Regina asked, holding up the note.

"I've already spoke to her about that, and I've made it clear that she can stay as long as she wants to." Emma interrupted, getting the feeling that Violet wouldn't want to answer that.

"I thought I made that pretty clear to start with?" Regina said, looking back and forth between Emma and Violet.

"She was just being considerate, she just went about it the wrong way." Emma defended Violet's actions.

"Please don't argue!" Violet exclaimed, feeling ashamed because she was the source of this. Emma and Regina looked at her, surprised at her out-burst.

"I'll tell you everything." Violet said, her voice trembling slightly.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, as Violet gulped silently. "I mean, everything about me and why I was going to leave. I promise." Violet said quietly, looking terrified but also honest.

* * *

You could cut the tension with a knife, before Henry came down the stairs. "Hey mum! Can I have breakfast now?" Henry asked.

All three women were looking at each-other, before Regina replied to Henry. "Yes of course, and Violet you go with him."

"But I'm not-" Violet protested.

"Violet! You have to eat something okay?" Regina interrupted, looking at Violet seriously.

Violet nodded reluctantly, not wanting to argue with Regina but she really wasn't used to eating first thing in the morning. Henry walked up to Violet and took her hand, guiding her into the kitchen.

"There was no need to snap at her like that." Emma said.

"She needs to eat Emma, I'm not taking any excuses. I don't want her becoming ill again."Regina said protectively. Emma nodded, giving Regina a soft smile.

"Are you taking Henry to school today?" Regina asked.

"Yes, if you like." Emma replied.

"Alright, because I need to get to the office. I guess we'll all talk later right?"

"That's what she said."

Regina gave Emma a look, neither of them knew what to expect. But this needed to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, thank you for all the positive reviews! You're amazing.**

**I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it so far.**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself? Because you can come to work with me if you don't want to be on your own.." Emma asked Violet as she rushed Henry out of the door.

Violet stood in the door way. "I'll be fine, I'll just clear all the breakfast stuff away for Regina and then I'll go get changed and find something constructive to do.. I don't know really, I'll just make myself useful in some way.." she mumbled, not really sure what she was going to do with her day.

"Like I said, you know where the station is so.. Oh! I almost forgot, Regina told me just before she left that she'd left you something, I'm guessing she meant in your bedroom. I'll see you later Violet!" Emma finished, helping Henry with his backpack and striding off.

"Bye Violet!" Henry called, and Violet tried not to laugh as he began waving and stumbled due to the fact he wasn't looking in the direction he was walking.

Violet shut the door slowly and then ran straight upstairs to see what Regina had left behind for her. Violet opened the door and scanned the bedroom, spotting an envelope on the bedside table. She opened it up and gasped, because inside was some cash and a small note.

___**'Violet,**_

___**Please go out today and explore the town, just take a look around. Whilst you're out, buy yourself a few sets of clothes. As much as my Mayor attire suits you, I'm sure you don't want to have to keep borrowing clothing, so buy something more 'you'.**_

___**I'll be in my office for most of today, and Emma will be at the station if you need us! Both are easy to find. If I don't see you before, then I'll see you later tonight.**_

___**Regina.'**_

Violet smiled and placed the envelope back down. She was so grateful for this, she couldn't remember the last time she bought a new outfit, she felt excited. On the other hand, she felt guilty about taking money from Regina. Violet bit her lip, looking down at the money in her hand. Violet knew that Regina wouldn't of done this if it were a problem, but regardless, Violet would pay her the money back when she could.

Violet went back downstairs, she tidied and cleaned away from breakfast before heading outside. She reached the end of Regina's drive and looked left, then right. She hadn't seen Storybrooke properly, as the last time she walked through part of the town, it was late at night and dark. She headed left, towards the main part of town.

Residents of Storybrooke that were out and about gossiped curiously about Violet, that young girl who no one had seen around here before. She must just be visiting Storybrooke they thought, and they definitely found it odd as no one comes just to visit Storybrooke.

Violet decided to visit the two women who found her unconscious, Emma told Violet that it was Granny or Ms Lucas, and Ruby who had found her. They both worked at the café, so that was Violet's first stop.

Violet found the café, it wasn't hard to find to be honest, given that it had a huge sign beside it saying 'Granny's Diner!' Violet showed no hesitance before she entered the café, granted an audience with everyone inside it as they all turned in sync to see who else was joining them all inside.

Granny and Ruby were bickering over fees before they too lifted their heads to see who else had entered their café. When they realized that it was the young girl they found, they gave her their full attention. Violet made eye contact with them and headed towards them.

"Hello, are.. um, are you Granny- I mean, Ms Lucas and Ruby?" Violet asked shyly, resting her hands on the counter.

"Yes dear, that's us! You're Violet right?" Granny replied, intrigued.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby added, looking Violet up and down.

Both of them couldn't help being curious as to why this young girl looked strikingly like the mayor of their town. They hadn't noticed before hand, when they first met.. when Violet was unconscious on their porch.

"I am much better thanks to you! Thanks to Regina.. thanks to Emma. I have a lot of people to thank.." Violet said awkwardly before laughing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly were you doing on our porch that morning?" Granny questioned pleasantly, although dead serious.

"Well I had no place to stay and I met Emma that night, she told me to come and see you but when I got there, no one answered the door and it was locked too.. Not that I would ever just walk in! I didn't plan on falling asleep on your porch, I was just sat there thinking of what I could do and then I must have drifted off." Violet said, finishing nervously.

The guilt flooded both women as they felt partially responsible for Violet becoming ill, Ruby feeling it the most. "Would you like a drink?" Ruby asked, smiling kindly at Violet.

"Oh, thank you.. but I was just heading out to take a look around Storybrooke."

"You sure? It's on the house!"

"Thank you, that is so nice... um, rain check?"

"Sure!"

Violet smiled gratefully at the two women who were unsure of what to make of her, and waved back at them before leaving the café. Granny and Ruby looked at each other briefly, Violet seemed nice enough... rather odd, but nice.

"Were you thinking what I was thinking?" Ruby asked, breaking the silence.

"That Violet looks an awful lot like Mayor Regina?"

"Exactly.."

* * *

Violet stopped outside of the door of Granny's Diner, lost in thought before she decided to go back in for something. Granny and Red paused as they saw Violet make her way back towards them suddenly. "Do you, by any chance sell cupcakes?" Violet asked, tilting her head to one side in curiosity, hoping they did as she didn't pass a bakery on her way through town.

"Um, no we don't. I'm sorry Violet." Granny replied.

"Oh alright, no worries. I just thought I'd ask." Violet tried to hide the disappointment in her voice as she smiled sweetly at them both, leaving the café once more.

Ruby watched Violet, looking a little taken back as she looked at Granny before leaning down to grab a tray underneath the counter.

"I made these this morning, for no reason at all, only that I wanted to." Ruby said.

Granny stared at the tray of cupcakes that had been behind the counter, cooling.

"I'm going to give her one." Ruby said optimistically, grabbing one of the cupcakes and quickly left to catch Violet.

"Well, that's odd." Granny stated, bemused.

"Violet! Hold on!" Ruby called, making Violet halt and turn around.

"Here you are, I made them myself this morning."

Violet beamed up at Ruby. "Oh wow! Thank you so much." She took the cupcake from Ruby and held it up, a huge smile still gracing her face.

"I don't usually bake cupcakes, yet the day I do, someone asks for one. Was there a specific reason that you wanted one?" Ruby said, placing her hand on Violet's shoulder friendly.

"Well, today's my birthday." Violet said happily, not having thought of a reason why she shouldn't tell Ruby.

"Aww, how old are you hunnie?"

"I'm eighteen!"

"I wish I was still eighteen..." Ruby laughed. "Well, I'll see you around?"

Violet nodded happily, before Ruby headed back to the café.

Violet looked down at the cupcake in her hands, smiling as Emma spotted her as she crossed the street, on her way to Granny's herself to get a drink.

"Violet! Hey!" Emma called, and Violet followed the voice, turning on the spot to see Emma heading towards her.

"Oh, hey Emma!"

"What's with the cupcake?"

"Oh, it's no big deal. Ruby gave it to me just now.."

Emma raised an eye brow and put her hands on her hips, knowing fully well that Violet didn't want to tell her why.

"Why did Ruby give you a cupcake?" Emma laughed lightly, "They don't sell cupcakes at Granny's do they?"

Violet lifted the cupcake up into her view, and said quietly.

"It's my birthday..."

Emma's arms fell down by her sides as she frowned, stepping closer to Violet.

"Why didn't you say? Birthdays are important!" Emma said seriously, watching sympathetically as Violet's expression turned melancholy.

"I've never had the opportunity to celebrate my birthday, it's just like a normal day for me." Violet said honestly. "So it's not important.."

Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around Violet as she remembered how she felt back before she met Henry and Regina, Emma dreaded her birthday every year. She held Violet's hands in her own, squeezing them compassionately. "Listen, you're more important than you know. Believe me." Emma said, looking Violet square in the eye.

"But, I don't understand.."

"Look, I have to go now but Regina and I will see you later okay? What was it that she left for you?"

Violet cleared her throat, "Oh, some money to get some clothes."

"She's being generous! You must be special." Emma laughed, winking and nudging Violet playfully in an attempt to cheer her up. "Well, have a good look around." Emma finished, leaving to pick up her coffee.

"Special?" Violet whispered, she highly doubted that.

* * *

"It's her birthday!" Emma exclaimed as she strode into Regina's office.

"Thanks for knocking dear.." Regina retorted, not bothering to look up from her laptop.

"Regina, did you hear what I just said?" Emma asked, placing her hands on the front of Regina's desk.

"What is it Em? You know how much paper work I've got to get through this morning." Regina said, finally looking up and making eye contact with Emma.

"It's Violet's birthday today." Emma said slowly.

Regina's lips parted as she stood up and brought her palm up to her forehead.

"Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't she tell me? Something as important as a birthday, I don't understand why-" Regina began moaning before Emma answered her questioning thoughts in one sentence.

"Because she has no one." Emma said seriously.

Regina stared blankly, eventually processing what Emma just said.

"What?"

"She has no one.." Emma continued, folding her arms. "Do you not see it? Regina, I look at her and she just seems so lost. She is so sentimental, and she portrays as if it's a dream of hers, not something she has known. She seems fearful of it and she hides it all behind that damn adorable smile of hers. Do you know why she was going to leave this morning? Because she was afraid of becoming too attached you."

Regina's breathing became uneven as she began to understand where Emma was coming from. She was most likely right, and Regina couldn't believe she had been oblivious to it. She pictured Violet in her mind, she thought back to this morning and she heard Violet's voice.. "You were worried about me?"

A tear ran down Regina's cheek and she refocused on Emma, who sympathized with her. Regina had been desperately seeking to figure Violet out, she'd hoped for signs that she was welcome in Violet's life, signs that would let her know she was wanted or needed.

"I have to tell her don't I?" Regina asked rhetorically.

"It'll make things better for both of you. Regina, you're going to change her whole life for the better, I just know it." Emma replied strongly.

"What if I tell her and you're wrong?"

"You have to tell her at some point, even if it's purely for your well-being. So why not tell her tonight?" Emma finished, leaving Regina to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet was stood in the clothes store, twirling in the mirror, trying to find a good look for herself. She'd tried on several items of clothing and the owner had tried to convince her that they all suited her.

"You know dear, a beautiful girl like you could pretty much wear anything and get away with it.."

Violet stopped, and stared at herself in the mirror, tilting her head. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a nautical t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"I need to find something that's 'me'.." Violet said quietly.

"Well that suits you!"

"It's hard to find clothes and items that accurately represent you when you haven't even found yourself yet.." Violet said, looking across at the shop owner who was stood next to her.

"Maybe you'll find yourself here? Storybrooke is a curious little town, full of surprises I've found over the years."

"It's magical.." Violet said, smiling and showing her appreciation for the town.

"Where are you staying? Do you know anyone round here?" The owner asked curiously.

"I'm staying with Mayor Regina." Violet replied happily.

"Really?" The owned sounded genuinely shocked.

"Yes?" Violet replied, confused as to why that came as a shock.

"Taking a stranger in, pardon me.. it just doesn't seem like a thing that Regina would do."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, wanting to know why.

"Well, she's not the nicest of women.."

"She's been lovely to me!" Violet said defensively.

Then the owner's eyes traced Violet's face and made an odd observation.

"You know, you actually look a lot like her.."

"Like Regina?" Violet asked, leaving her lips parted.

"Yes, maybe that's why she's taken a shine to you. Anyway, are you going to buy those?"

"Um, yes.. alright." Violet agreed, knowing if she didn't buy this last set then she'd go back with nothing.

Violet bought the clothes and thanked the owner, on her way out of the store she paused by the mirror. Violet brushed her hands through her hair, and turned to the side. I look like Regina? She thought to herself, staring into the mirror before shrugging the thought off and quickly exiting the store.


	8. Chapter 8

Violet slowly walked around the town, thinking about everything. She had an amazing opportunity here, she could finally be happy, with people she really cared for and people who actually cared for her. Then she bumped into a woman because she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Violet asked, holding her hands together with a worried expression on her face as the flustered woman composed herself.

"It's alright, I'm alright, please don't worry." The woman replied gently.

"I was lost in thought.." Violet explained.

"I don't think I've seen you round here before, I'm Mary Margaret!"

"Violet.." Violet replied, reaching her hand out to shake Mary Margaret's.

"Oh, you're Violet? Everyone's been talking about you!" Mary Margaret said, her face lighting up with curiosity.

"They have?" Violet asked, startled.

"Yes, the mysterious girl whom Regina's taken in..You must be special!" Mary Margaret teased.

"I wouldn't say that.." Violet shrugged.

"You must be, she's letting you live with her!" Mary Margaret laughed.

"Why is that such a shock to everyone?"

"It just isn't the type of thing Regina would do normally sweetie.."

"I don't understand, don't people like her?"

"It's not that they don't like her, it's just, it's hard to explain. You haven't know her for as long as we all have and she's a very complicated woman."

"So, in other words. You don't like her."

"No, Violet. I never said that."

"Everyone that I've spoken to today has made indirect comments about Regina! Regina has been nothing but nice to me since I arrived, she's the first person who.. and I just can't.." Violet cried, feeling angry, confused and incredibly emotional. All day she had politely endured people who had approached her and turned Regina's kindness into a joke, like it wasn't genuine. It made her feel awful, but she couldn't bring herself to express her anger. So she ran down the street, away from Mary Margaret.

"Oh no.." Mary Margaret sighed, feeling awful for upsetting Violet. The last thing she wanted was to upset her, it wasn't the best first impression.

Mary Margaret quickly headed for the Sheriff station to let Emma know what had happened. Whilst Violet ran as fast as she could, just wanting to be on her own. She didn't stop running, not even when she entered the woods.

* * *

"Emma! Are you busy?" Mary Margaret asked, rushing into the Sheriff's office.

"Not at the moment, why? What is it?" Emma stood up, folding her arms.

"I think I've really upset Violet, but I didn't mean to, I didn't realize.. oh, but she's run off somewhere and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Wait, what? What did you say?"

"Nothing! Well, not intentionally."

"What did she say?"

"She got all upset, about Regina. I think she took some opinions to heart, I didn't realize that she cared for Regina that much else I'd of avoided the subject."

"Opinions?"

"Well you know Emma..."

"Mary Margaret, just tell me."

"Well Regina isn't exactly the most loved person in this town is she?"

"Oh no.."

"I'm sorry Emma, like I said, I didn't mean to!"

"You have to understand, Regina's relationship with Violet is very sensitive and Violet's been through a lot. She gets nervous at any confrontation and hearing people bitch about Regina was probably devastating for her."

Mary Margaret frowned, and Emma put her palm to her forehead. Thinking hard. Should she leave it, or go looking for Violet?

"I'm going to have to go find her!" Emma said finally. "Do not breathe a word of this to Regina understand? She'll be worried sick otherwise."

Mary Margaret nodded, and watched Emma hurry into her car.

* * *

Violet collapsed by the base of a huge oak tree, leaning against it, crying and running short of breath. Her heart was hurting, she had this unconditional love which she couldn't explain, and it was for a woman who she's only known for the best part of three days. A woman who had been nothing but caring and supportive, and people find it so hard to believe? It was just confusing, and it hurt. Emma said that Regina would be heart-broken if she left, why the hell was that? It's not like she was anything special, why would Regina be so bothered?

Violet almost considered the fact that this was all a dream, how could she be this lucky? It just didn't seem legit.

So much had changed, so much had happened and it was just a shock to the system due to what Violet had left behind in Boston. Nothing. Violet had nothing, now she had the only thing she ever wanted and it was hard to comprehend.

Violet sat with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried out of sight, her tears didn't seem to show any sign of stopping but they had become almost silent.

Her thoughts thundered through her mind, what was she going to do? She loved Regina, there was no point in trying to convince herself that it was anything else but love.. confusing, unconditional, and unpredictable love. She cared a hell of a lot for Emma too, they were the first people who had showed any genuine compassion or care towards Violet and it had made a immense impact on her.. even though she hadn't realized it until now, as her heart ached more than it had ever done.

She was just so conflicted, she wanted to stay with them more than anything. Her heart was yelling at her to stop being so stupid and just accept that they have welcomed her into their lives and that this was how her story was supposed to end. That she was supposed to be happy, she deserved to be happy. But her mind was telling her that she was unworthy. It's how she was always made to feel, like she wasn't good enough and she wasn't worthy of being part of a loving family.

_I can't just stay with them forever, I'm to quick to forget that they had a life before they met me. All I've done is cause them grief and worry, they've gone out of their way for me and I don't deserve it._

Meanwhile, Emma was driving and trying to focus in order to spot Violet, she was getting worried because she had driven round the whole town and hadn't seen a glimpse of her. "Oh god, where is she?" Emma said, beginning to worry a whole lot more. Emma parked up the Sheriff's car and set foot into the woods, the last place she had to look.

Violet's head snapped up, her hair flying over her head and her tear stained cheeks burned from the cold breeze that suddenly hit her.. she'd heard something.

Violet slowly stood up, looking in every direction for something that could of made that noise. Then she heard it again, her heart began to beat faster as she realized that she wasn't alone. Someone was watching her.

"Hello?" Violet called, her voice trembling from the cold and the fear welling up inside her.

The next thing Violet knew, a pair of rough hands covered her eyes and a piece of material had covered her mouth. She managed to voice a scream before her mouth was completely covered, but as she fought for breath afterwards, everything became hazy until she finally fell unconscious.

* * *

Emma froze as she heard a scream. "Violet?"

Emma sprinted through the woods, aiming for the source of the scream she heard, but she found nothing. Out of breath, she held her head with her hands, her fingers embedded in her hair. What was she going to do? If that was Violet, what happened? Was she hurt? Where did she go?

Emma kicked the nearest tree trunk in pure anger, she felt so helpless. She didn't know what to do, what was the next step? The only thing she could do was to keep looking.

A hooded man had nearly reached the end of the woods, carrying an unconscious Violet in his arms. Then, someone pulled up in a sleek, black car and got out to assist the hooded man. He opened the back of the car and the hooded man placed Violet on the back seat before shutting the door so the other man could drive off, taking Violet with him.

Emma jogged through the woods, seeking for signs or something, anything that could help her. She had a awful feeling that she wasn't going to accomplish anything by doing so, until she saw an abandoned bag next to a tree trunk. She quickly made her way over to it and looked inside, there was a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket inside.. oh, and a cupcake?

Emma frowned, thinking, was this Violet's bag? Were these the new clothes she'd bought? Emma couldn't know for sure, but if they were then why did she leave them here? What had happened?

Emma knew that she had no choice now but to tell Regina, if anything happens to Violet then Regina would be distraught that Emma had kept it from her. Emma picked up the bag and looked down at her watch. It was nearly 3:00pm, she had to go and collect Henry from school soon. It was also a Friday, Regina would be home early.

"What am I going to do?" Emma sighed, she had no idea where Violet was. Had she left Storybrooke? Had something bad happened to her? What was she going to tell Regina?

* * *

Violet began to stir, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself lay on her side in a dim room with her arms tied behind her back. She was terrified but she thought wise enough to keep quiet. She attempted to sit up off of the damp floor, struggling aloud because her arms and shoulders hurt so much had alerted the person who held her captive.

"She's awake!" A man called out, startling Violet as she was not aware that anyone was in the room. Another man came in from the another room and approached Violet, who recoiled into a corner, not wanting either of those men near her.

One of the men had short dark hair, and the other had hair just that little bit lighter. Violet had no idea who they were.

"Does he know that we've finally got her?"

"Yes, he was just here."

"He didn't even want to see her? What if this isn't her? What if she's just some random girl?!"

"Of course she's not, come here and take a look at her!"

The dark haired man gestured his hand, calling the lighter haired man over. They both crouched closely to Violet, who was had no choice but to just sit and look back at them. She took the opportunity to pay close attention to them, hoping that if she got out of here, then she'd know who did this to her.

The dark haired man, who seemed the more confident out of the two grasped Violet's chin roughly.

"Look at her, she's her daughter alright.." He said slowly, moving her head to the side, then up slightly as both men observed her closely. Then he let go of her, and she bravely looked him straight in the eye, a look of disgust on her face. She was absolutely terrified yes, but she was also intrigued and incredibly angry.

The dark haired man laughed. "See? Who else could look at you like that bar Regina?"

Violet frowned, a look of confusion on her face. "What?"

Both men looked surprised at her questioning.

"She doesn't even know! How can she be a threat? Look at her! She's just a girl.." The lighter haired man protested, sounding uncomfortable.

_A threat? They thought I was a threat?_ Violet thought, her lips parting slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. did we spoil the surprise?" The dark haired man said teasingly as it took a while for Violet to process all this.

_What? They think.. they think Regina is my mother_? Violet thought, her brave visage beginning to crumble as she realized that there must be someone out there that knew more about herself than she did. Or whatever they thought they knew, this was crazy. What did they want with her?

_Were they right? Was Regina my mother?_ Violet continued thinking, part of her hoped that it was true, but the other mistrusting the chances. A single tear ran down Violet's cheek as she considered everything. If Regina was her mother, then there was a chance that she'd never see her again. If she was her mother, and she'd finally found her, she was going to lose her again.

"I am not doing this!"

"Look! You agreed to do this, we agreed to do this. We can't let him down!"

Violet watched them as they stood up, arguing aggressively with each-other. The light haired man obviously regretted being here, what was going on? Who asked them to do this?

As Violet reluctantly thought of the many possibilities of what it was exactly they had been asked to do her, she decided there and then that she wasn't going to let it happen. Whatever it was. She was getting out of here.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma had picked up Henry from school and they had both made their way home. Regina was due back in ten minutes and Emma felt sick with worry, she couldn't declare Violet missing until another twenty hours had past. A person wasn't officially missing unless it had been twenty four hours.

"Emma?" Henry called from the sofa, he was playing on his game.

"Yeah, Henry?"

"Where's Violet?"

Emma swallowed hard, and that sick feeling in her stomach grew stronger. She moved to sit next to Henry on the other end of the sofa, and Henry put down his game.

"I don't know where Violet is Henry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's missing Henry."

"Shouldn't we go and look for her? Mum will be so upset!"

"I've been looking for her all afternoon Henry, unofficially. But I can't report anything until it's been twenty four hours, she may come home soon but I just have this awful feeling that something's happened to her."

"I hope she's okay.."

"So do I kid, so do I.."

With a worried look on his face, Henry moved across to hug Emma.

"So, is this Violet's home now?" Henry asked, looking up at Emma.

"I guess so, if she wants it to be. Why do you ask?"

"Because you said that she might come home."

Emma held Henry close to her, so he didn't see her face growing more and more upset. Then Emma heard the door open, Regina was home. Emma quickly got up and shook her head, trying to look normal before she approached Regina.

"Hello, everything alright?" Regina asked, putting a couple of bags down in the hallway before rushing over to Emma. "Right, I bought a few things on the way home. I know Violet was going to talk to us tonight but it's her birthday, and that's important so I wanted to make this evening special for her. I want her to feel like she had a place here with us.."

Emma stood silent, not having the strength to tell Regina the news that would devastate her for sure..

"Where is Violet anyway? Is she still out?" Regina asked, starting to wonder why Emma wasn't saying anything.

"Emma? What is it?"

Emma had to tell her, right now else she'll never be able to.

"Regina, I haven't heard from Violet for several hours, and I don't know where she is."

Regina's eyes widened.

"Well, where do you think she is? We should go and look for her." Regina suggested, trying to stay calm.

Emma sighed, this was the hard part.

"I should of told you, but I didn't want to worry you! I have been looking for her this afternoon, Regina I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Regina folded her arms, beginning to worry a hell of a lot.

"You don't think she's in trouble do you?" Regina asked, her voice slowly raising.

"Honestly? I don't know, but I.." Emma sighed, knowing what would happen when she showed Regina the bag she found. "I found a- I was checking the woods and I think this is her bag." Emma ended bluntly, grabbing the bag and opening it up in-front of Regina.

Regina frowned and slowly reached into the bag, pulling out the clothes, they looked about Violet's size. Her eyes glistened, filling up with tears as she dropped the clothes back in the bag. Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder, seeing Regina's expressions slowly change the way feared.

"We shouldn't think the worst, she might just need some space because of what happened. But I really don't-" Emma began before Regina sternly interrupted.

"What happened?!"

Oh shit, if Regina didn't already hate Mary Margaret enough. Emma had to tell her, Regina would know if she wasn't telling the truth, not that Emma could lie to her anyway.

"Mary Margaret came into the station and told me that Violet had ran off, upset because of what some of the residents had been saying... about you.."

"Excuse me?"

"Regina, you know your reputation better than anyone. I guess people found it hard to believe her situation."

"It's none of their business! I hate to think how she is feeling right now!"

"I know! I know.."

"Did Mary Margaret tell you exactly what was said?"

"No, I don't think she knew much. But Violet had been defending you all day by all accounts, I think it was quite distressing for her."

Regina ran her hand through her hair a helpless look on her face, similar to Emma's earlier whilst in the woods.

"I'm going out to look for her!"

Emma grasped Regina's arm. "Wait, I'm coming with you. I'll call Mary Margaret to come over and watch Henry."

"She's helped us quite enough for today.." Regina said, like Mary Margaret's name alone irritated her.

* * *

Violet fidgeted, her arms ached and her hands were becoming sore from the tightness of the rope binding them together. She'd had a few hours alone, and she had thought a lot, she was surprised she hadn't developed a head ache.

The people she had met in town today, most of them had commented on how she resembled Regina in one way or another and she had just let it go over her head. Now, those two men seemed to think that she was Regina's daughter. Violet had never ruled out anything, she was so open-minded, naturally. Not to mention, she relished the thought of being part of a family, and if it were Regina's then that just made her lucky.

She'd planned several unrealistic, 'movie type' escapes out of this room, with and without those men. Anything was worth a try. What were the chances of her getting out of here?

There was a space behind the door at the top of the stairs, Violet assumed it's where a cupboard used to be. It was just about big enough for Violet to hide behind with the door being able to open to it's fullest. She could hide behind it and when the two men go down the stairs, she could escape. It sounded too simple, and she was unsure how cunning those men were but it was the most realistically achievable plan she'd thought of. From what she'd seen of the two men, the dark haired man definitely had the most control, and the light haired man just didn't want to be there at all. Violet half hoped that he'd come back on his own and let her go.. as if.

If she got out of here alive, she would find Regina and tell her how she felt. She'd never leave anything important unsaid, ever again..

Then she heard a car pull up outside, they were back. She was going to do it, why the hell not? She was willing to try anything, although if it went wrong.. there's a risk that they may make an attempt on her life. It was unpredictable, because Violet had no idea what was going on. She made her way up the stairs, successfully manoeuvring around the objects clumsily left on the edges of the steps without toppling back down the stairs. Everything was harder with her hands tied behind her back, she felt a constant pull against her.

She lent forward and ducked, crouching in the small space behind the door. She frowned and felt her heart beating powerfully against her chest as she heard the two men's voices becoming clearer. This was it.

She bit her lip, staying silent as they opened the door and both made their way down the stairs. Violet couldn't believe it, they'd left the door wide open! Right, she had about five seconds after they had reached the bottom of the stairs because the area they left her in was shadowed, they wouldn't see anything until they moved closer.

Violet crept out in less than three steps, quietly slipping around the threshold. Being light on her feet, she ran to the front door and tried to open it. It was no good, her hands were tied too tight! She couldn't take hold of the handle.

"Where the hell has she gone! Quick, go and find her now!"

Violet ran down the corridor, into what she assumed was the kitchen. It had a sink and a few cupboards, if you could call that a kitchen?

"I'll check upstairs, you check down here!"

Violet's breathing stilled as she heard one of the men coming down the corridor. You could cut the tension with a knife as Violet's eyes widened and the light haired man came into the kitchen. Violet had hid herself down beside one of the cupboards. Maybe he won't check here she thought..

Then the man loomed over the top of the counter and saw her! Violet turned to the side, hiding her face instinctively. Then she squealed, frightened for her life as he grasped her upper arms, pulling her up quickly. He looked her in the eye, he looked so conflicted. Violet tried not to cry, she just looked at him pleadingly.

"Please don't hurt me.." She whimpered quietly.

His eyes wandered across her face, he looked so stressed and torn. Finally, he quickly turned Violet around and began pushing her from behind, walking her quickly down the corridor, Violet was terrified, this was it. She wasn't going to see Regina again..

"Is she down there?" The dark haired man called, as he searched the top floor rooms rampantly.

"No! Is she up there?" The light haired man called back, heading towards the front door before opening it and pushing Violet outside.

A shot of hope cascaded through Violet and she turned to face him.

"You're letting me go?" She asked quickly.

"Get out of here!" He replied sternly.

Violet smiled at him, silently thanking him before running as fast as her unsteady legs could carry her. She heard the men yelling behind her as she slipped into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

"Regina, I've already looked here. I don't think she's here." Emma said, as they drove through the end part of town. It was getting late and Emma could see that Regina was already so distressed, the longer they looked for Violet, the harder Regina would take it if they didn't find her.

"We're looking again!" Regina shouted, startling an already nervous Emma who was driving.

"Okay. Let's try the woods again?" Emma suggested, and Regina nodded. Her hands trembling slightly in her lap.

They both tried to concentrate, Emma used her full beam and slowly drove by the woods.

Violet was out of breath, it became harder to run due to the freezing cold air she was breathing in so aggressively. She was sure that she had created an ample distance between her and the two men about ten minutes ago. She just had to find her way out of the woods. Then, she blinked harshly, feeling a rush of adrenaline as she saw a pair of headlights. She ran just that little bit faster, pushing herself to make sure she reached the car in time.

"Right, let's get out and look around." Regina suggested.

"It's pitch black Regina!" Emma replied.

"I don't care."

"If Violet is still in Storybrooke, she wouldn't be in the woods at night. She's too timid, there's no way she'd stay there."

"Well, there's that."

Violet was so close, she wondered why the car was moving so slowly. Her arms had become numb from the cold, not to mention the pressure from the ropes around her wrists. She finally made it, feeling a sense of relief as she stepped onto the road. Simply relying on the kindness of whoever was in the car, that they'd help her.

Regina and Emma gasped loudly as a figure stepped out of the darkness, into the illuminated space on the road created by the car's headlights.

"Oh my god! Is that?" Emma exclaimed.

"It's Violet!" Regina replied, charging out of the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**You told me to update soon, so I thought 'what the hell' and posted two chapters on the same night! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I can't get over how many of you are reading this...**

**So, what do you guys think of Violet's character? Let me know! :D**

* * *

Once Violet had come to a halt in the middle of the road, she fell to her knees, her legs feeling as though they'd turned to jelly. Whilst she was running, the adrenaline kept her going but as soon as she stopped, not being as physically fit as she wished she was, pain reared it's ugly head.

She couldn't see who it was making their way out of the car due to the headlights almost blinding her, so she dipped her head and called out to whoever it was making their way over to her.

"Please, will you help me?"

Emma got out of the car as quick as she could only to find Regina frozen on the spot, and Emma waited for a moment or two, puzzled. Staring at Regina, unable to read her..

Violet became worried that no one had answered her, so she attempted to stand, her legs trembling as she bit her lip and forced herself to her feet. She swayed slightly as she tried to balance and Emma was mortified that Regina was still stood there. Violet was stood for no longer than four seconds before her legs gave way and she winced from the pain that shot up her shins as she fell onto her knees once more.

"Please, could you just un-tie my hands?" Violet whimpered, tears prickling her eyes as she tried to look up at whoever was there.

Emma looked back and forth between Violet and Regina, Regina was staring aimlessly at Violet with a look of complete devastation on her face. Emma was so damn confused, but she couldn't just stand there so she made her way over to Violet.

"It's me Violet, it's Emma!" Emma said compassionately, as she knelt down beside Violet and reached to hurriedly untie her hands.

Violet burst into tears out of pure joy, oblivious to that fact that they'd both just ignored her for about thirty seconds. She was just so relieved.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again! I was so scared." Violet sobbed, her arms flopping to her sides as Emma freed them.

"It's okay, you're safe now. We're here." Emma reassured her, moving round to sit closely opposite as she assessed Violet, checking for injury.

Regina was over-joyed that Violet was okay, but she was also stunned and filled with anger. Someone did this to Violet, her daughter.. but who? Why did they take Violet? For what purpose? Could it be that they knew that she was her daughter? Was it something related to Violet's past? Regina didn't know, but she wanted to more than anything right now..

Violet tried to contain her sobs as she realized Emma was checking her over and when Emma was finished, Violet weakly forced her arms up in a gesturing plead for comfort. Emma immediately obliged and wrapped her arms around Violet, holding her closely but gently.

Violet buried her head in Emma's chest, her tears returning before Emma expressed her frustration in a sudden outburst.

"Regina, get over here now!"

Violet's whole body jolted, and she turned her head in Regina's direction. Feeling confused and disappointed that Regina wasn't the one comforting her, not that she didn't whole heartedly appreciate Emma's comfort in any way.

"R-Regin-a?" Violet sobbed, as Emma held Violet up gently to see her.

Regina knelt down beside Violet, a few tears running down her cheeks. All three women were silent as Regina reached out and held Violet's cheeks gently, her thumb stroking her right cheek.

Violet was staring confused yet adoringly at Regina, Regina was staring at Violet and Emma was carefully watching both of them before Regina breathed. "Thank god you're okay.."

Then, the full impact of her relief emerged as Regina's lip began to tremble and fresh tears escaped her eyes. Emma steadied Violet and passed her onto Regina as if she were a child, it was a unexpectedly unnerving moment.

Violet's sobbing came to a dead stop as she slid onto Regina's lap, her arms wrapping around Regina's neck. Violet's tears were silent from then on as Regina closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Violet's waist, holding her ever so close.

Violet felt safer than she had ever felt, she was in her supposed mother's arms. If Regina was her mother, then that's where the unconditional love had originated from. As Violet's limbs relaxed and Regina kissed the side of her head, Violet suddenly realized that the only thing that mattered was the unwavering fact that she actually wanted Regina to be her mother.

Emma let out a long shuddering breath that she'd been holding in, relieved that Regina was now comforting her daughter. But why did Regina just stand there to begin with?

Emma watched them, and when Regina's eyes re-opened, they were burning with anguish as she looked at Emma. "It'll be okay.." Emma mouthed at Regina and reached to stroke Violet's hair.

* * *

"We should get home! Violet, you're frozen." Emma announced, standing up.

Violet opened her eyes once more, still in Regina's warm arms. Regina pulled away, knowing that Emma was right and they needed to get Violet back home and warm before anything else. Regina began to stand, pulling Violet up to stand with her and Violet did as guided but silently wished she had been held just that moment longer.

"Regina, I need to tell you something." Violet said timidly, as Regina guided her towards the car.

"Okay, let's just get in the car first." Regina suggested, grasping Violet's hand and ducking into the car, guiding Violet onto the back seat with her.

Violet slid onto the back seat, biting her lip. How was Regina going to react? Violet wanted to assume that Regina would be more than okay with it, after everything that's happened. How Regina treated Violet, that had to mean something. Violet just couldn't shake off the terror of being rejected, as it's happened to her for as long as she could remember.

Violet sat beside Regina, staring down at her hands that were placed neatly in her lap. Regina faced Violet, sensing her sudden show of nerves and reached her hand over and placed it on top of Violet's, steadying her.

"What did you want to tell me?" Regina asked, giving Violet a reassuringly gentle look as Emma began to drive them back home.

A single tear ran down Violet's cheek as she stared down at Regina's hand that was covering her own.

"Would you like to wait until we're home?" Regina asked, and Violet nodded quickly.

There was silence in the car, but it wasn't awkward. Emma looked through her rear view mirror and Regina's hand was still covering Violet's when they pulled up outside the house. They all got out of the car, and Violet quietly followed both Regina and Emma until Regina paused to level with Violet and put her arm round her waist.

Mary Margaret must of seen them pull up because she opened the door swiftly and placed her hand over her heart at the sight of Violet, her relief over-whelming her nerves set off by Regina's presence.

"Thank heavens you're okay." Mary Margaret said, and Violet looked up and smiled forgiving.

Regina was surprisingly tolerant of Mary Margaret whilst they thanked her and saw her off. Violet sat down on the sofa, trying to settle her nerves as Regina and Emma checked on Henry.

It'll be okay.. it'll be okay..

Regina casually returned and smiled gently at Violet as she sat down beside her, Emma decided that the best thing she could do right now would be to go and make them all a hot drink.

Violet pulled at her fingers nervously. "The two men.. The two men that kidnapped me." She began, before Regina asked sternly.

"What did they do?! Did they hurt you? If they did…" Regina's eyes widened fiercely, and Violet nervously blurted it out.

"They thought I was your daughter!"

The hair's on Regina's arms stood up, her heart beat quickened as she knew that she had to tell Violet now. She couldn't postpone it any longer, she was hurting and Violet had already been hurt.

Violet looked up at Regina, failing to hide the hope in her eyes that Regina could confirm this. She looked down at her lap again, fresh tears springing from her eyes as she had her doubts suddenly.

"You are…" Regina revealed quietly, the relief in her voice obvious as she smiled lovingly at her daughter, hoping that it would be welcomed news.

Violet cried aloud, her head falling into her hands and Regina became suddenly frightful. Panicking, Regina lifted Violet's head up and wiped away her tears. Violet tried to calm herself down as Regina looked at her questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, trying to be strong as Violet placed her hand over her heart.

"I love you." Violet sobbed, her eyes burning with honesty and need as they looked into Regina's.

Regina immediately reached for Violet and pulled her into her arms desperately as a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders and a aching gap in her heart was instantly filled. Violet's tears of relief and happiness at her acceptance soaked Regina's chest whilst she clung onto Regina's clothing, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too." Regina whispered, kissing Violet's head multiple times before closing her eyes and holding Violet as tightly as she could. She got her daughter back and she was never going to lose her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your feed-back on Violet! I'm really pleased that you all love her so much! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Emma made her way downstairs, after changing her mind about the drinks when she over-heard Regina and Violet. Emma knew it should be intimate so she left them alone for a little while and phoned Mary Margaret to check that she'd got home okay.

Emma cautiously entered the silent living room to find Violet asleep in Regina's arms. Regina sensed Emma's presence and turned her head to look, letting Emma know that she was awake. Emma smiled and knelt down beside the sofa.

"Is she okay?" Emma asked, reaching up to gently place the back of her hand on Violet's forehead.

"As far as I know, yes. She fell asleep not too long ago, where did you go?"

"I figured that you two needed to be alone, what happened? Did she say anything?"

Regina looked down at Emma, Violet's delicate and vulnerable tones echoing in her mind and eventually nodded.

"I still can't believe what happened, do you have any idea who it was?" Emma asked.

Regina frowned and shook her head, lying. She had a pretty good idea but she didn't want to think about that right now.

"So what did she say?" Emma asked.

A few silent tears ran down Regina's cheek as she envisioned Violet's heart-felt confession. "I love you." Regina opened her eyes as Emma reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

"She loves me Emma." Regina said, making it sound so hard for her to comprehend.

Emma frowned, it always hurt to see Regina like this. This was her vulnerable side, the side Emma went out of her way to protect. She wiped away Regina's tears slowly with her thumb before caressing her cheek.

"I told you she would." Emma whispered, sitting up to make level eye contact with Regina.

"She's not the only one." Emma continued, leaning in to kiss Regina softly and reassuringly.

Emma pulled away slowly, smiling gently at the woman she loved.

"It's only been three days." Regina said, before laughing at how much has happened.

"It could only happen to us right?" Emma laughed.

"Oh!" They both stopped simultaneously, remembering that Violet was asleep.

Still asleep, Violet's body moved slightly, not causing Regina any discomfort what so ever and her head turned to face in Emma's direction. Both Regina and Emma paused, watching her to check she was still settled and then looked at one another.

"I don't know why I ever had the slightest shred of doubt that she was yours. Regina, she is just like you." Emma said quietly, leaning in a little closer.

"She's precious." Regina said.

"She's beautiful." Emma added. "Just like you."

Regina narrowed her eyes in a questioning yet joking fashion and asked. "What do you want this time?"

They both laughed and Emma stood up.

"Are you staying here?" Emma asked.

"Is that okay? I don't really want to move her." Regina replied.

"Yes, of course it is." Emma said, quickly exiting the room.

"Wait, Em!" Regina whispered, and frowned wondering why Emma left the way she did.

Then Emma returned a minute later with a blanket and Regina sighed, she should of known Emma wouldn't of just left like that. Emma placed the blanket over both Regina and Violet, tucking the edges underneath Regina's hips.

"I love you Emma Swan." Regina said, looking up lovingly at Emma.

Emma leaned down to kiss Regina's forehead meaningfully, holding her head as she did so, before pulling away slightly. "I love you Regina Mills, don't you ever forget that." Then Emma left, smiling to herself. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"No! Mother, please don't take her away from me!" Regina cried, out of breath, exhausted after just giving birth to her baby girl.

Regina's tears were burning her skin as they ran down her cheeks, so fierce and tainted with pure fear.

"There's no place for a child in your life Regina! You'll thank me one day, you'll understand." Cora said, slowly wrapping baby Violet up in a blanket.

"I need her! She needs me! Mother, I beg of you.. please!" Regina sobbed, trying to force herself up.

"She doesn't need you! What makes you think she'll ever need you?!" Cora laughed, before looking down at Violet. "She won't ever know of you…" Cora said seriously, before leaving the room and Regina's pleading screams behind her.

Henry cautiously approached his daughter, who was clutching at her heart.

"I need her Daddy.. I need her." Regina sobbed, falling into his arms as he sat on the bed beside her.

* * *

Violet was now sat in-front of Regina, having woken up and gotten off of her lap once she realized that Regina must be having a bad dream. She studied her mother, frowning.. what was happening? Then she noticed that Regina's forehead had begun to sweat, so she gently shook her.

"Regina? Regina, wake up!" Violet whispered heavily, and Regina woke up gasping.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked, looking over Regina concerned.

Regina looked up at her beautiful daughter, she was still here, everything was fine. Regina couldn't remember the last time she'd dreamed about that night, she shivered and sat up, rubbing one eye.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm sorry that I woke you."

"It's okay, I was just worried about you."

"There's no need to be."

"You'd feel safer sleeping next to Emma, maybe it'll stop your bad dreams." Violet said tiredly, standing up with the blanket, completely oblivious to how unbelievably sweet she sounded.

Regina smiled, it warmed her heart how Violet still had that child-like innocence about her a lot of the time. That sounded like something a child Henry's age would say. Regina eased herself up off of the sofa and they both walked towards the stairs.

Half way up the stairs, Violet swayed a little and Regina put her arm around Violet's waist. "Steady!"

"I think I'm still half asleep." Violet yawned.

"You don't say?" Regina chuckled, helping Violet up the rest of the stairs.

They reached Violet's bedroom door and Violet opened it up before turning to Regina.

"Sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning okay?" Regina said, kissing Violet on her forehead before beginning to walk down the corridor. Then she paused as Violet called out. "Mum?"

Regina's heart swelled, it's the first time Violet had called her that and it wouldn't be the last. She turned around. "Yes Violet?"

"I love you."

Regina smiled tiredly and immediately walked back up to Violet and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you too."

Regina kissed the top of Violet's head and Violet closed her eyes, savouring the comfort and warmth that her mother brought her. Then Regina left and Violet went straight to the extremely comfy bed that had been provided for her.

Regina quietly entered her bedroom and found Emma curled up in the bed sheets. She was fast asleep and bathed in the cool light from the full moon outside. Regina changed into her nightwear impressively quick and quietly before slipping in beside Emma.

Tomorrow was their fresh start, she had her daughter back for good and she wanted to be here with her. Regina had never felt more lucky.

* * *

Violet lay on her side, staring out of her bedroom window. This was really happening, she'd found her mother and she was the most wonderful person. Violet pulled the duvet up higher, covering part of her face. Feeling the chill in the air, she wouldn't sleep as soundly compared to earlier when she fell asleep in Regina's arms. She missed her. She was only down the corridor, but she missed her.

An hour or so had gone by and Violet was still awake, meanwhile Henry, Regina and Emma were all sound asleep. Violet wanted to seek comfort from Regina but the worry of disturbing her held her back. Violet wriggled into another different position and attempted to sleep, this process was repeated several times until Violet had enough and just sat up in bed.

She rubbed her sore, tired eyes and looked at the clock on her bed-side table. It read '2:14am', Violet placed her warm palm against her cool forehead, this was silly, she'd slept alone every night for 18 years. Was it purely because she'd missed out on her mother's comfort during her childhood that she needed it now she knew she could have it? Surely she was old enough now that it wouldn't make a difference. Violet frowned, she just wanted to lie beside her mother, she felt lost in this ocean of bed sheets. Lying in the centre of the huge bed almost made her look the size of a child.

"Stop being ridiculous Violet, you're eighteen years old." Violet whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around herself as she glanced out of the window once more.

Then, she heard the door open and turned to see Emma stood in the door way.

"Can't you asleep?" Emma asked, stepping inside the room, her arms folded, keeping herself warm.

"No.." Violet replied, shrugging gently, watching Emma as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you awake?"

"I needed the bathroom and afterwards I thought I best check on both you and Henry. It's a good job I did. Can make you a hot drink or something?"

"Thank you Emma, but I'm not thirsty."

Emma sat awkwardly, wanting to help but unsure of what to do or say. Violet eventually smiled tiredly and said. "Go back to bed Emma, I'll be fine."

"You need to sleep too Violet, I can't just leave you like this." Emma protested.

"It's certainly not the first time I haven't' been able to sleep, trust me." Violet replied, looking down at her lap. "I'll be fine.."

Emma said nothing, she just frowned until the solution to this struck her. Violet looked over at Emma again and laughed quietly. "Emma, honestly.."

Emma grasped Violet's hand and guided her up off of her the bed. "Come on."

"What?"

Violet followed Emma attentively, although confused and realized that Emma was taking her to Regina's bedroom.

"You just need your mother." Emma whispered compassionately, turning to Violet as she paused in the door frame.

"Go on, it's fine." Emma smiled, urging Violet into the bedroom.

Emma walked round and knelt at Regina's bedside and lightly shook her. "Regina? Regina, hey."Emma whispered and Regina slowly opened her eyes.

"Violet can't sleep, so I've told her she can sleep in here okay? I'll sleep in her bed tonight."

Regina nodded ever so slightly and shut her eyes again. Emma wasn't sure whether Regina was fully conscious for this but the nod was good enough for her.

Emma lifted up the duvet and gestured for Violet to get under it. Violet was hesitant and Emma laughed quietly. "Look, you can't let Regina get cold because she gets proper cranky when she's cold."

Violet smiled, and mouthed to Emma. "Thank you." She was so grateful, because she knew that it would help her, but couldn't shake off the feeling that this was an inconvenience for Emma.

"No problem." Emma said, winking at Violet and leaving the room quickly. Man she was tired, but she was satisfied that she'd helped Violet. Sure, Emma would much prefer to be lay next to the woman she loved, but she'd hate to keep Violet away from the comfort she needed, especially now.

Violet slipped under the covers and turned on her side, facing Regina. Just being in the same room as Regina made her feel safer, more relaxed. Regina rolled over, yawning as she did until she was facing Violet.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, tiredly.

"I am now." Violet replied, honestly.

Regina smiled and pulled Violet close to her before she closed her eyes again, quickly returning to sleep. After executing one of the biggest yawns Storybrooke had ever seen, Violet closed her sore eyes and shortly followed her mother in slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you again for all the reviews! :D**

**Also in response to NCISGLEEK's question about how far I am going to go with this story, I can't answer that without giving away a major hint about the ending. So i'm sorry but unfortunately i've got to keep it hush okay? I don't want to spoil the ending for you.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Regina slowly opened her eyes, waking up to a extraordinarily bright sunrise that filled her bedroom. Violet was lay beside her and Regina smiled uncontrollably, her daughter looked so peaceful, almost too peaceful. Regina gently brushed a strand of hair out of Violet's face, unintentionally resulting in her waking up.

Violet opened her eyes fully, a damn sight easier than Regina just had. It must be an age thing, Regina found it amusing.

"Morning." Regina said, as Violet stretched her limbs under the covers.

"Morning mum." Violet replied, smiling. Relishing the fact that she had every opportunity to say it now.

Regina smiled back at her, placing a gentle hand on Violet's cheek. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I couldn't sleep." Violet blushed, not being able to admit that she just needed the comfort.

"It's alright." Regina laughed lightly, knowing fully well what Violet meant. She thought it was adorable, Violet didn't need to be shy about it.

"Come on, I'll make us some breakfast." Regina sat up and got up out of bed, walking round the room trying to find her dressing gown.

Violet stood up clumsily, rubbing her eyes.

Then Henry wandered into the bedroom. "Mum? Did you-" He began to ask whether or not they had found Violet or heard any news and then he saw her. Henry quickly ran up to Violet and hugged her, it surprised her and made her smile strongly and hug him back.

"I'm so glad you're okay Violet." Henry said, as Regina stared adoringly at the both of them.

"Thank you Henry." Violet said cheerfully.

"I'm just going down to start breakfast Henry, you need to get ready for school okay? It'll be ready by the time you're done." Regina said, placing her hand on his shoulder and walking past the both of them to make her way downstairs.

"Hey Regina, could I take Henry to school today?" Violet called, making Regina pause at the top of the stair-case.

"Yes, of course. That'd be great." Regina replied optimistically.

Violet turned back round to face Henry. "Would that be okay with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Henry said excited, before running to get ready and nearly bumping into Emma in the corridor.

Violet made her way out of the bedroom and also nearly bumped into Emma.

"Emma! Hey!" Violet said cheerfully.

"Alright?" Emma asked, chuckling at how chirpy Violet seemed, and so early in the morning whilst Emma was still half asleep.

"Did you sleep alright? Thank you again for last night."

"Like I said, it's no problem and I slept fine."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart." Emma replied, running her hands across her heart in a cross pattern before she ruffled Violet's hair and went into the bedroom to pick out an outfit.

Henry didn't take long in the bathroom and dashed out of it, so Violet took the opportunity to get washed and ready before breakfast. She put on the new outfit that she brought yesterday, twirling around in the mirror admiring it.

For breakfast, they all had cereal and toast. Regina and Emma had a coffee, and both Henry and Violet had apple juice.

Henry was just grabbing his coat as Violet ran back towards the table that Emma was clearing and grabbed an apple, taking a bite of it as they stepped out of the door.

"Have a good day at school!" Emma called to Henry, waving to both him and Violet.

Emma took the plates and bowls into the kitchen to help Regina with the washing up. "I don't think you need to worry about Violet's appetite any more."

"Why?"

"She's just taken an apple with her."

"She had a bowl of cereal and four pieces of toast…" Regina laughed.

Emma began drying up what Regina had washed as they continued.

"I think Henry will be pleased when we tell him about Violet." Emma stated.

"So do I, he seems to like her a lot already." Regina replied, smiling.

"When shall we tell him?"

"Tonight, I really don't want to keep it from him any longer than we have to."

"We don't have to any more."

"Exactly." Regina leaned over and kissed Emma.

"Thank you for last night, thank you for checking on her." Regina said.

"It's alright." Emma replied, it sounded like Regina was surprised that Emma had done what she did.

"I couldn't leave her like she was, she wouldn't of slept all night. She needed you."

"I'm going to just take the day off and spend it with her."

"Are you going to see if she'll talk to you about her past?"

"Well she said she was going to tell us, before everything that happened."

"True."

"I'm not going to force her."

"I wouldn't want you to Regina."

"I know."

They finished up and Emma grabbed her red leather jacket off of the side, looking back at Regina. "Oh! Are you stopping by for lunch?"

"Yes, of course we will."

"Alright baby, I'll see you later."

* * *

"So, what happened to you last night Violet? Emma was so worried about you, you know?" Henry asked as himself and Violet walked side by side along the path.

"Oh, I got lost Henry. I don't know Storybrooke very well and I didn't know where I was going. So yeah, I just got lost." Violet replied casually, knowing that Regina wouldn't want Henry knowing about the actual events of last night.

"You got lost?" Henry questioned suspiciously.

"Hey, you've lived here all your life! You must know this town like the back of your hand compared to me." Violet improvised, nudging Henry playfully.

"Well, I'll come with you next time! Then you won't get lost!" Henry said, making Violet smile uncontrollably. She put her arm over his shoulder fondly and he didn't protest, he actually moved in closer to her. This was a good start, more than good.

"Thanks Henry." Violet finally said as he smiled up at her.

They approached the school and a few heads turned, Violet tried to avoid eye contact with a few people as they stared directly at her. She turned her attention back to Henry.

"Henry, do you know where I could find Mary Margaret?"

"Yes! She's my teacher!"

"Oh is she? I didn't know, um.. do you think I could come in and speak to her? Is that allowed or?"

"Yeah, follow me! She won't mind."

"Alright!"

Violet briskly followed an excitable Henry through the school gates and into the school, continuing to avoid people's curious gazes. Violet felt swamped in the bustling corridors and lost sight of Henry on two occasions.

"Come on Violet! My classroom is just down here!" Henry called, running back and grasping Violet's hand to guide her. Then they reached the classroom.

Henry knocked on the door to alert her before saying. "Miss Blanchard, Violet wants to talk to you!"

Violet peered over Henry's shoulder awaiting a confirmation of entry into the classroom. Mary Margaret whipped her head up from the paper she was reading and immediately stood up. "Of course, Violet please come in."

Violet and Mary Margaret exchanged a smile before Violet turned back to Henry.

"Thank you Henry, I'll see you later yeah?"

"Will you come and get me after school?"

"Yes, if you want me to I will."

"Okay! See you later Violet!"

Then Henry scuttled away to find his friends, leaving Violet and Mary Margaret alone. When Violet turned around, Mary Margaret was making her way over to her.

"Mary Margaret, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I hope I didn't offend you with my outburst, I was just confused and rather hurt."

"No, Violet I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't of-"

"No, please! I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't directed at you! Not personally, I'd spoke to several people that day and I guess I'd just had enough. I'm really sorry."

Mary Margaret paused and sighed lightly, looking into Violet's eyes seeing how genuine she was. She didn't have to apologize, at all.

"Can we start over? I can see what a lovely person you are, and I'd hate myself knowing that I'd done anything to cause anything but an amity between us." Violet finished, hoping that she would be forgiven for her previous negativity.

Mary Margaret watched her, almost finding her kindness unbelievable. She stepped closer to Violet, before bringing her into a brief hug.

"Violet, you are so incredibly sweet but you really don't have to apologize, you've done nothing wrong. I wasn't offended, I was more worried than anything when you ran away. How are you now?"

"I'm more than great, thank you."

"Well that's good to hear, what happened to you last night?"

"I was.. well I had gotten.." Violet began to explain, unsure of whether or not she wanted to as she couldn't finish her sentences.

Mary Margaret grasped Violet's hands and held them together. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I'm just so happy that you're still here, it gives us the opportunity to get to know each other more."

Violet smiled, relieved that this had gone so well. She felt at ease around Mary Margaret and she always thought that was a good sign. If you're at ease around someone, then it makes everything else you do with them easier.

Then the school bell sounded and Violet was brought away from her thoughts.

"Oh, I should go. Um, I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, good bye Mary Margaret!" Violet called before quickly exiting the classroom and school just as the children stormed in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews! They're so great!**

**NOTE: On tumblr, I did attempt to draw Violet if you'd like to see! My url is 'aswanandherqueen'**

**I'm no Da Vinci, but.. Is she anything like you imagined her?**

**I was just really interested in understanding how people saw Violet, a few others are in the process of drawing their own version of her too..**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Making her way back home, Violet noticed a Florist on the opposite side of the road so she diverted and ran across the road, narrowly missing a collision with a man on a bike. She gasped and spun on the spot, her one arm was in the air clumsily as she regained her balance before straightening her t-shirt. Then she entered the Florist.

"Hello?" Violet called, almost nervous as she got no response. The shop was so quiet, she walked around admiring the assortment of colours and smells around her before she seriously started to consider the fact that maybe no one was here.

She leaned over the front desk. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Again, there was no response. Why would the shop be open if there was no one here? Violet frowned, she wanted to get Regina some flowers. Violet felt her front and back pockets of her new skinny jeans and realized she didn't have any money anyway. Violet sighed and spotted a sticky-note pad and a pen on the side of the desk.

Violet rushed over to it and wrote a note to the shop owner.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I intended to buy some flowers for my mother but no one seemed to be in the shop? The door was open, I'm not quite sure what was going on. Anyway, I've taken a single rose and I give you my word that I'll return this afternoon with money!**

**Thank you so much.**

**Violet :)  
**

* * *

Violet quickly grabbed a single, dark pink rose out of a bunch and exited the shop. She didn't even know what flowers Regina liked, did Regina even like flowers?

Regina was perched on the side of the dining room table, why was Violet taking so long? She chewed on her finger nails, Regina had never done that in her life. She forced her hand away and placed it in her lap. That calmness lasted less than a couple seconds before she stood up, intent on going to see where Violet was.

Mr Gold had spotted Violet coming out of the Florist, it was the first time he had seen her but he knew for certain it was her. The amount that she resembled Regina was striking, more to him than it was to anyone else. He called out her name, making her halt and turn to face him. "It's Violet, isn't it?"

Violet turned to face him and tried to hide the sudden wave of fear that coursed through her before she answered him. "Yes, that's me."

Mr Gold smirked, Violet was just as innocent as he presumed she'd grow up to be but he was surprised that she had survived this long on hope alone. She was stronger than he thought, he was almost impressed. He held out his hand.

"Mr Gold, I own the town."

Violet held out her hand and shook his, immediately retracting as they both felt an electrical shock. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr - Ah!"

Mr Gold seemed just as surprised as she was as he steadied himself, holding onto his cane.

"I'm sorry, was that me? I'm sorry Mr Gold!" Violet said, rubbing her palm.

"There's no need to apologize dearie, I'm not quite sure what that was."

"Neither am I."

"So, you're staying with our lovely Mayor I hear?"

"Yes I am."

"She's treating you well I presume?"

"More than well, thank you Sir."

"That's good to hear, anyway I best be off. I'll see you later Violet, and it was about time we met."

"Yes, of course! Good bye!" Violet watched as Mr Gold turned on the spot and headed back down the street. Violet wasn't really sure what to make of Mr Gold, then she looked down at her palm. There was a small dark pink scar left on her palm, Violet raised her eye brows. "What?"

She traced the small scar, bewildered before heading back to Regina's.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mrs Carlotta?" Mr Gold approached the Florist as she returned to her shop, discovering that she'd forgot to lock the front door.

"Yes Mr Gold, what can I do for you? Are you here for the rent?"

"No, no dear. It's just that, just now I saw a young girl leave your shop with some flowers and I became worried when I realized that you weren't even in there at the time."

"Oh really? Do you know who the girl was?"

"Who stole from you? I believe I do."

"Who was it?"

"It was Violet, the young girl who is currently under the care of Mayor Regina."

"Well I shall have to bring this up with the Mayor, I mean it's theft after all."

"Yes, I completely agree."

Then Mrs Carlotta locked her front door and headed down the street, intent on confronting Violet. Mr Gold continued his leisurely stroll down the street.

Violet was just coming up the end of Regina's drive when Regina caught her in her sights. Regina felt relief, even though Violet was surrounded by residents and it was daytime, she still felt a hell of a lot of worry for Violet.

"Violet! Hey! Everything alright?" Regina called, and Violet lifted her head up and ran the remainder of the way until she was level with Regina on the path.

"Yes! Everything's fine!" Violet said, hiding the rose behind her back.

"Henry went into school okay?"

"Yes, he was fine. I had the opportunity to apologize to Mary Margaret as well when I-"

"What were you apologizing to her for?" Regina tried to remain calm.

"Because I must of made her feel awful, I just had to let her know that she wasn't the person who upset me yesterday. You know, before everything..."

Regina sighed and pulled Violet into a hug. "You're too nice for your own good."

Then Regina let go of Violet and Violet smiled up at her. "Come on, let's go inside." Regina said before she turned on the spot, having heard a woman approaching them.

* * *

"Excuse me? Violet?" Mrs Carlotta called, looking Violet up and down, receiving a scowl from Regina as she did.

"Yes?" Violet replied, stepping closer to Regina so their sides were touching.

"I'd like my flowers back please. The town and I will not tolerate stealing."

Regina's eyes widened and she looked across at Violet, who was frowning. She brought her hand round from her back revealing the rose.

"Violet? What is this?" Regina asked, stunned.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't have any money with me. That's why I left you that note, I was going to come back this afternoon with enough money. I thought it would be alright, just for this once. I.. I'm sorry." Violet held out the rose and Mrs Carlotta snatched it out of her hand.

Regina wasn't sure how she felt, what Violet did was wrong in general but taking into consideration her the circumstances if she was going to pay for it later on today then surely Mrs Carlotta would show leniency, she's usually very understanding.

"What are you talking about? There was no note, are you a liar as well as a thief?"

Violet's eyes filled up with tears, she was so mortified. She'd left that note on the side of her front desk, she was sure she had.

Meanwhile, Mr Gold was scrunching up a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Look, Mrs Carlotta I think this has been a mis-understanding." Regina defended a tearful Violet and turned her round to face her.

"Violet? The note?"

"I stuck it on your front desk Mrs Carlotta, I give you my word. I'd of asked you for the favour personally but you weren't there." Violet said, wiping her tears away.

"Wait, you weren't there at all?" Regina asked, looking at Mrs Carlotta.

"No, I wasn't.. I must have forgotten to lock the door before I went to Granny's."

"Well then how do you know that someone else didn't go inside your shop whilst you were gone? They could have removed the note that Violet had left you, I can visualize at least three people that would seize the opportunity to cause trouble."

"I can't be sure Madame Mayor."

"Well, I have faith in Violet that she's telling the truth. Besides, you have the flower back now, so good day to you." Regina said before escorting Violet back inside.

Violet felt like she'd let Regina down, but she was so confused about what had happened. She had left that note, she was sure.

"That was the truth of it?" Regina asked Violet softly.

"Yes, the flower was for you. I was going to pay her later, I wrote that note, I am positive that I did. At the time I thought it would be okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted to get you something." Violet said nervously.

"I've let you down. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry mum." Violet buried her head in her hands as her tears returned.

"No, no, come here darling." Regina said, bringing in Violet to lean on her as she soothed her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done it, but your intentions were good. I believe you about the note, I just don't know what happened. You haven't let me down, you could never let me down." Regina continued as she stroked Violet's hair comfortingly, trying to figure out what might of happened.

Why was someone trying to make it look like Violet had bad intentions? Was it the same person who had her kid-napped?


	14. Chapter 14

Regina held Violet close to her as she calmed down and Regina frowned, there always seemed to be something happening. Why couldn't she just spend time with her daughter without something happening? Violet didn't deserve this..

"Violet?" Regina spoke gently.

"Yes mum?" Violet replied.

"What did you want to do today?" Regina asked, pulling away.

"Oh, I don't know. Why?"

"Because I'm taking time off to be with you."

Violet smiled, this was great. Then she winced as she felt a spark on her skin and the scar on her palm began to throb. She clenched her hand, trying to ignore it.

"That's great! I don't mind what we do, as long as it's with you!"

Regina had turned her focus directly to Violet's clenched hand, knowing she was hiding something from her. "Violet, can I see your hand?"

"It's nothing mum…"

"Please, let me see."

Violet lifted up her hand and Regina took hold of it, her eyes widening when she saw the scar on Violet's palm. She'd never seen that before.

"How long have you had this? How did you get it?"

"I don't know how I got it, I noticed it after I spoke with Mr Gold."

Regina looked Violet in the eye, her suspicions of Mr Gold's involvement in Violet's kidnapping resurfaced.

"When did you speak to Mr Gold?"

"On my way back here, he came up to me and said that it was about time we met. I didn't know that he owned the town before he mentioned it, do you have to answer to him? Or does he answer to you?"

"Did he say or do anything else to you Violet, please this is important!"

Violet's lips parted, Regina's serious face was a little unnerving.

"Well, he knew that I was staying with you and he shook my hand, he was very nice to me. Mum, what is this about exactly? Do you not like Mr Gold?"

"Oh no, sweetie. You know what, it doesn't matter. Shall we get a drink?" Regina said, quickly kissing Violet's palm before heading towards he kitchen. Violet followed Regina obediently, hiding her suspicions about the conversation they just had.

* * *

"What's your favourite drink?"

"Hot chocolate!"

"Sugar?"

"No, thank you."

"I didn't think so, you're sweet enough." Regina turned her head just in time to see Violet smile bashfully before bowing her head.

"I have two in my coffee!" Violet said, walking over to stand by Regina's side.

"Really?" Regina asked, looking across at Violet as she stirred the drinks.

"Yes."

"So do I."

Violet couldn't help but smile, and neither could Regina. They made their way into the living room and sat opposite each other. There was a moment or two of silence as they both sipped their drinks, Regina wanted to ask Violet so many questions but she didn't want her daughter to feel pressured.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Violet asked, frowning as she put her mug down.

"Talk about, what exactly?" Regina replied, doing the same.

"Well.. me?" Violet shrugged, unsure how to go about this.

"Violet, I am willing to listen to anything you have to say."

"Do you, want to know about my life before I came here?"

"You know I do."

"Okay."

Violet took another quick sip of her drink, and Regina watched her unsteady hand. Regina looked at her daughter supportively, why was Violet so nervous about this? She shouldn't be..

* * *

"I don't know where to start, my life was well." Violet shrugged.

"I lived in a children's home, I had done for as long as I could remember. I was never told who my mother was, I don't think they even knew. I was just, 'that girl they found on the porch one night'…"Violet said, gesturing her fingers sarcastically.

"Did you ever have the opportunity to have a family? I mean, had anyone showed an interest in adopting or fostering you?" Regina asked nervously, but she had to know if anyone had wanted her daughter for their own.

Violet shook her head, the years and years of disappointment as not one adult had ever glanced her way with that intention brought her to tears.

"I'm sorry, oh I'm so pathetic." Violet muttered quietly, wiping her tears away. Regina bit her lip, before gesturing her arms for Violet to come and sit with her.

"Come here baby, don't cry." Regina said gently before Violet got up and sat on the arm of the chair where Regina was sat. Regina grasped her scarred hand and kissed it. "We don't have to talk about this."

"No, no I want to carry on." Violet protested before clearing her throat.

"No is the answer, no one ever showed any interest in having me part of their family before you, Emma and Henry."

"What was the home like, I hope they treated you right?"

"They weren't horrible to me, if that's what you're asking. But I was always alone, I didn't bond with any of the other children for whatever reason. It's not that they disliked me, I'm not sure what it was."

"Did you not have any friends?" Regina asked, hoping she didn't sound cruel.

Violet laughed. "No, no I didn't. Not even at school." If she didn't laugh, she might have cried again.

Regina's heart ached for her daughter, all those years alone when she could have been with her. It made her rather angry and her face didn't hide that fact.

"I loved school though, my favourite subjects were History and Art. I used to draw all the time before it burnt down.."

"Burnt down? What burnt down?" Regina interrupted, her lips parted.

"The home, it got burnt down. I don't think they found out what caused it. All my drawings were burnt too." Violet said solemnly.

"I was coming back from the Library one evening, I used to volunteer there, once I was old enough. That's why I had the money to travel, they paid me sometimes, out of good will I guess. Anyway, I was coming back one evening, I saw the building on fire and I just walked away. I can't even remember making a decision, I just walked away. The first night on my own afterwards, I fell asleep round the back of the library, I can't remember deciding to walk there either, I just did. I fell asleep and I had a dream."

Regina figured that Violet had paused for a reason, so she asked.

"What was your dream about?"

"I dreamt about Storybrooke, I know it sounds crazy but I dreamt about Storybrooke and I had no where to go, I didn't know what to do with my life. So the next day I just figured that I'd go where my dreams led me."

Regina couldn't figure out how she felt right now, did she feel guilty that she'd just moved on and almost forgot about the loss of Violet? I mean, she was always unsure of whether she was dead or alive, Regina had no way of knowing. Regina felt like she'd abandoned her, she was here now but all those years Violet had spent alone because Regina wasn't brave enough to look for answers.

How had Violet ended up in this world anyway? Had she been here this whole time? Who put her here? Why was she only just turning eighteen years of age? Regina needed answers, but she had no idea where to start looking for them. Nothing made sense, Regina hadn't thought about this till now because she was too wrapped up in her joy of finding her.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered, looking up at Violet's solemn face before standing up and leaving the room.

"Mum? Don't be sorry! What is it?" Violet said, panicking and hurrying after her mother.

"I should have looked for you, I shouldn't of just carried on with life without you. You were everything to me and I just let myself forget you." Regina said, her face turning pale, she felt ashamed, she felt evil.

Regina turned to face Violet, she looked enraged with herself. Violet hated that, she didn't want Regina to feel guilty about anything.

"Mum, please don't.."

"Violet, I-"

"No, mum! Don't do this to yourself, please.." Violet said softly, pleading with her eyes as she walked up to Regina.

Regina shook her head, she didn't know what to do. She felt so conflicted, if only Violet knew the truth. Why hasn't she asked about why they became separated?


	15. Chapter 15

The truth settled in, burying itself in Regina's intense, maternal guilt.

"Mum, please.." Violet begged for Regina to tell her what was going through her head right now. Regina refused to look her daughter in the eye, else she'd crumble before her.

Regina turned, left the house and headed towards her car with a frightened Violet rushing after her."Mum, no! Wait! Please don't go!" Violet whimpered. What had she done? Violet hoped to god that she hadn't hurt her, she stood at the end of the pathway with silent tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do as she watched her mother drive off, coldly. Why did Violet always end up in tears? She felt herself pitiful for it.

As much as Violet was hurt, in these brief moments she never once considered her mother cruel for this. She could have easily conceded to the residents of Storybrooke's previous comments, but it didn't cross her mind. Then she heard him.

"Oh, has your dear mother had enough of you already?"

Violet turned around, eyes narrowed at Mr Gold, feeling provoked.

"Excuse me?"

"Has she decided that you're not worth it? Or have you finally seen her true colours" Mr Gold questioned slyly.

Violet thought back to Regina's interrogation earlier and how she nearly ignored her mother's obvious caution.

"Now I understand." Violet said, staring at Mr Gold with a stare as wrathful to her mother's standard before beginning to walk away.

"You'll never be happy." Mr Gold stated confidently, and Violet's eyes widened. She felt anguish unravel inside of her heart as she turned around and sent Mr Gold flying at least ten meters in the opposite direction.

Violet gasped, feeling her muscles tense. What the hell was that?! She stared at Mr Gold, he was in a bundle on the concrete path. Violet held her hand over her mouth as her body suddenly felt endowed with something powerful, it made her head spin, her heart pound and she ran.

* * *

Regina pulled up outside Storybrooke stables, she needed to think, she needed to figure out what was going on. What had gone on. She got out of the car and slowly walked into the stables whilst doing up her coat. She bit her lip, refusing to cry over her daughter, it was a cold determination but she had to focus. But it was no use, Regina burst into tears, she ran into end stable and collapsed in the corner. This didn't make sense, Emma and Violet didn't know the half of it, and it just didn't make sense.

The way Regina felt now, she felt like dirt, she felt evil but it felt like a cloak that someone had thrown over her. Regina knew in her heart that she would of risked everything to get her daughter back, so why didn't she?

Violet was running, then she came to a halt. She has no idea what happened with Mr Gold, had she done that? Where was she running to? All she knew was that she wanted to find her mother. Violet caught her breath back and held her heart, she looked in every direction until she felt the urge to run in a certain direction, like instinct. She felt something tugging on her heart, it almost hurt and she followed it, like an invisible path.

Mr Gold hobbled down the streets of Storybrooke, his face slightly panicked but mainly unwavering. Violet had magic? But more importantly, she had it here? In this world? How was that possible? He did not see this coming. Violet just became the main threat against his ultimate motive, and the threat needed to be removed. He needed help.

Violet was getting closer, she could feel it. It was almost as if the closer she got to her mother, the less her heart ached for her. She had stopped running, she couldn't run any more as she was starting to feel a little light headed. She walked down a short path, that through her eyes seemed luminous until she halted, staring up at the carved sign that said 'Storybrooke Stables'. Stables? Why would Regina be at the stables? Violet shook her head, feeling it a long-shot as she began to glance around the stables in search of her mother.

* * *

Regina was just standing up, her tears frozen as she also began wandering around the stables. She no longer felt evil, but she felt remorse and there was a hint of self pity in there too, how could there not be? Cora, her own mother had made Regina forget about her one and only daughter. That was the only explanation that Regina thought possible, it was the only one that made sense. Regina would never of abandoned a search or fight for her own child, she would never.

Regina's face twisted in disgust, how could her mother do this to her?

Regina and Violet narrowly missed each-other as they both wandered round the stables. Regina's significant feelings battling against one another over who got the most attention. The utter disgust and feeling of betrayal over her mother, the sentimental value of these stables and her love for Violet. Then Regina looked up, Violet! Regina had thought things through alone, which was necessary but her priority was Violet, she had to make up for her lost time.

Violet's arms fell sloppily by her sides, she'd looked everywhere for her mother in these bloody stables. She laughed, finding it ridiculous that she'd gone on a hunch only. If Violet couldn't rely on her instincts any longer, what was left?

Violet held her head in her hands, trying to concentrate. She needed to find her mother, where was she?

Then Violet felt a strange sensation in her stomach, it was hot, it was unnerving and when she removed her hands she gasped. She was hovering, in mid-air just high enough to see over the tops of the stables. Violet dare not move, she was terrified, her eyes widened as she looked down. Oh shit, how did she get up here? How was she going to get down? Could anyone see her?

Then she felt sudden relief, completely forgetting the fact that she was hovering in mid-air. She'd seen Regina, she was just making her way out of the Stable grounds and the next thing Violet knew, she was heading towards the ground, fast.

Violet screamed and fell to the ground, trying to land on her feet which she did, before falling on her side. She took a deep, aggressive breath and moaned loudly. She'd sprained her right ankle, or twisted it, or broke it, she didn't even know. All she knew was that it hurt, badly.

Regina heard a scream and whipped her head around in it's direction, her face shocked. What was that? Who was that? Regina was sure that she was alone.

Violet tried to be strong, she held her hand over her mouth, holding back whimpers of pain as her eyes burned with tears. Oh god, it hurt so badly. She was wrestling with her pain, she had to go to her mother, she had to see if she was okay. But she was going to leave, she didn't know Violet was here.

Regina quickly headed back to investigate and as she got closer, she saw a figure, partially hidden behind the stable. They looked like they were struggling, and as Regina got closer, she recognized the clothing and she knew who it was.

* * *

"Violet?!" Regina called out, and Violet immediately called back tearful.

"Mum!"

Regina ran the rest of the way until she was in-front of her daughter, looking over her.

"What happened baby? Are you okay?" Regina asked frantically as she knelt beside her.

"I think I've sprained my ankle or something! Mum, I was trying to find you, and then I was in the air.. I don't understand! I'm scared, I think there is something wrong with me.." Violet cried, she didn't understand what had happened back with Mr Gold, or just before she landed on the ground. Violet half believed that she may be going crazy.

Regina's eyes were full with concern and confusion, but she had to be calm and find out what had happened.

"What do you mean, you were in the air?"

"I mean, I was in the air! One minute I was looking for you, and the next I was floating above the stables! I saw you leaving and then I fell to the ground. Mum, what's going on?"

Regina was stunned, believing Violet as she did. It only meant one thing, that Violet had magic.

"Okay first thing's first, let me take a look at your ankle." Regina said remaining level headed.

"Okay." Violet said, biting her lip.

Regina's hands hovered by Violet's ankle before she attempted to feel if it was broken but as soon as she did Violet immediately cried out.

"Ah, stop! Mum I'm sorry, it hurts! Please don't touch it again."

Regina snapped her arms back, alarmed.

"Violet, you're ankle is broken. I need to get you to the hospital."

Then, the colour in Violet's face drained and Regina noticed, so she held Violet's face gently.

"It's alright, you'll be alright." Regina insisted, wiping Violet's tears away with her thumb.

"Oh fuck!" Violet gasped, shivering.

"Violet! Watch your language!" Regina snapped, putting her hands in her lap.

"Get away from me." Violet whispered, with a terrified look on her face before she stood up and walked away.

Regina momentarily paused, her lips parted. Violet just walked away, but what about her ankle?

"Violet! No, wait!" Regina called, before following her.

Violet ignored her mother, walking a little faster before she began to have a panic attack. Her ankle was perfectly fine, it had healed itself. Regina ran before catching up with her, grasping her hand and spinning her around to face her.

"Mum! No, you have to stay away from me! I- I don't know what this is, I don't know what's happening to me, I might hurt you, I can't-" Violet panicked and began to hyperventilate. She bent over, holding her stomach.

Regina felt pressured, she felt confused and she felt conflicted. Her daughter had magic, it seemed uncontrollable and she was terrified of it. Regina hadn't and would never lie to her, but she originally hoped that she wouldn't have to explain this to her. Not yet..

Regina grasped Violet's shoulder with one hand and placed her other hand on Violet's chest supporting her.

"Violet, calm down! Just breathe okay? Breathe.."

Violet stumbled backwards, trying to keep a distance between them but Regina became more determined to keep hold of her.

Violet began to calm down as she slowly and reluctantly accepted her mother's touch. Regina carefully pulled Violet into her arms and began to rub the top of her back, hoping it'd ease her breathing. When Regina pulled away slightly to observe Violet's colouring, she waited for her daughter to speak. Violet looked lost, Regina knew that this was all too much for her to handle right now.

"Who am I?" Violet asked, her bottom lip trembling as she looked to her mother for answers she might not be able to comprehend.

"You're my daughter." Regina said strongly, before taking hold of Violet's face and leaning in to kiss her cheek softly.

"You're perfect, and you'll be okay. I promise, I'll keep you safe."

Violet frowned and took hold of Regina's hand, Regina held it tightly as Violet was trembling.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Violet said.

"You could never hurt me Violet." Regina reassured her, but Violet didn't trust herself, not any more.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina and Violet walked side by side, Violet was trying her up most hardest to stay focused. She didn't want anything else to happen uncontrollably, it was the middle of the day and she was lucky that no one had seen anything. Regina watched Violet in the corner of her eye, and Violet was staring straight ahead with her hands deep in her pockets.

Then Regina's phone rang in her jacket pocket.

"Hello, this is Mayor Mills."

"Regina, it's Emma!"

"Hey Em, is everything okay?" Regina asked, in a calm tone.

"Mr Gold has just claimed that Violet assaulted him."

"What?!" Regina exclaimed, outraged.

"Regina, what do I do? Is it true? I have to ask..."

"No of course it's not!"

"I'm sorry, I had to be sure because.. well it's Mr Gold. Are you still coming by for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for snapping at you dear. Of course I am."

"Where are you? The reception isn't that great."

"I'm at the stables with Violet, but we're leaving now."

"Stables? Why were you at the Stables?"

"Just to look around, I'll see you in a little while okay baby?."

"Yeah, alright!"

Regina put her phone back in her pocket and glanced at Violet, who was smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Regina laughed.

"Nothing." Violet replied, shrugging cutely whilst keeping her hands in her pockets.

Violet just was in awe of her mother and Emma, the fact that they were together, they loved each-other, they were both so warm and they just have such a beautiful connection. When Regina was on the phone to Emma just now, her cheeks glowed, the affection Regina felt towards Emma by merely hearing her voice just floated around Regina, like a aura.

"Keep her safe." Violet said suddenly, halting to turn and face her mother.

"Pardon?"

"Emma, don't lose her."

Regina stopped and turned to Violet curiously, smiling.

"Where's this come from?"

"I don't know.. but, she makes you happy." Violet said, blushing slightly.

"You're blushing!" Regina teased, poking Violet's cheek.

"No, I'm not!" Violet whined and hid her face.

"Yes you are!" Regina chuckled, tickling Violet's sides.

"Oh god, no! Mum, stop!" Violet laughed and squirmed underneath Regina's hands until Regina took mercy on her and pulled away, leaving Violet to catch her breath back.

"So, you're ticklish. Henry's ticklish too." Regina said fondly.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Violet breathed a warning.

Regina smirked. "Is that an order?"

"Yes!" Violet laughed, following her mother towards the car.

"I'm sorry but, I make the rules around here." Regina said, opening the door for Violet to get in.

"So what did Emma want?" Violet asked as she put her seat belt on.

"Oh, nothing much. We're going to meet her now for lunch."

"But, something made you angry? Please tell me."

Regina sighed, and pursed her lips. "Mr Gold has accused you of assaulting him."

"Oh." Violet replied, looking down at her lap and Regina mistook it for upset.

"Don't worry! We'll sort it out." Regina reassured her daughter, before starting up the car.

"But, I did." Violet said, and Regina paused before turning to face her.

"What?"

"He came after you left the house and said these awful things to me, I just got so angry..I- I couldn't help it."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said that we'd never be happy."

Regina felt her stomach churn, that retched man was now trying to twist her daughter's hope away from her? What was he up to? Regina knew that he had some part in all this, he must have. But Regina wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she knew, because then it'd become a game. He was going to lose out in the end, oh yes.. but Regina didn't want him to know that.

"That twisted little imp knows nothing." Regina replied, beginning to drive off.

"Twisted.. little.. imp?" Violet repeated, amused by her mother's choice of insult.

"What did you do to him exactly?" Regina asked curiously.

"I didn't touch him, but I kind of; threw him backwards.. and he like, sort of landed in a clump a few meters away from me." Violet replied, talking with her hands, not quite sure how to explain what had happened. Telekinesis didn't even cross her mind.

"Oh my!" Regina laughed, finding the mental image highly amusing. She felt proud of her daughter from the perspective that even before the curse, Regina had never got into a physical/magical fight with Rumpelstiltskin.

Violet was a little taken back at her mother's amusement, she really did not like this man at all. Even though Violet knew why now due to her encounter, she still found it curious that her mother didn't show any sign of concern that Violet had actually hurt Mr Gold.

Was that it? After all that drama, was her mother just going to carry on as normal? Violet wondered as they made their way towards the Sheriff station. She supposed they had to because of Henry, but were they going to tell Emma? Violet hoped they would, she didn't want her mother to keep secrets from Emma. Everything was very casual right now and Violet felt a little uncomfortable carrying on as normal, considering things were far from it. She wasn't normal.

Regina glanced across at Violet's conflicted features and knew exactly what she was thinking. When they pulled up outside the station, Regina grasped Violet's hands in her own.

"Listen, I know today has been crazy and we both need to discuss a lot of things. I have something of my own to share with you and there'll be time for that. I don't want anything to be hidden between us. I promise I will help you through this, we'll figure it out together. Okay?"

Violet had finally accepted what had happened, she wasn't sure what she was capable of but she swore to herself that she'd never let whatever this was get out of control. She looked into her mother's eyes and she felt her will and confidence strengthen, it was one of the oddest yet best feelings she'd ever felt. Violet was wrong to worry before, she had now realized that the safest place she could be was with Regina.


	17. Chapter 17

"Emma?" Regina called as herself and Violet entered the Sheriff station.

Emma popped up from behind her desk and smiled at them both.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked, and Emma began to reply before Violet crashed into her, hugging her.

"Oh, yes I'm starving- Violet, hey!" Emma laughed, putting her arms around Violet.

Regina smiled, the fact that Violet liked Emma so much warmed her heart.

"Violet, could you go and wait by the car? I just need a quick word with Emma and then we'll go grab some lunch." Regina asked, looking over at Violet with soft eyes.

Violet slowly let go of Emma and nodded, leaving to go and wait outside. Regina watched Violet leave before asking Emma quietly.

"What did you do about Mr Gold's accusation?"

Emma rolled her eyes and began to finish off filing a few pieces of paper work.

"Well, there was nothing to suggest that she had. Just his word, there was no witnesses. I have to record it, but there is no reason to pursue it."

Regina didn't enjoy keeping her past identity from Emma. After everything that's happened, she was going to have to tell Emma about it all soon. Wasn't she? Did she have to? There was nothing to suggest the near possibility of the curse breaking. This was Regina's new life, her happiness. No, when she met Emma her whole perspective changed, she put her past behind her.

"Okay, are you nearly ready?" Regina asked before clearing her throat.

Emma grabbed her leather jacket and linked her arm with Regina's.

"Now I am!" Emma said, winking.

Meanwhile, Violet was stood outside with her back against the wall. She watched people walk past, she collected a few stares and she simply accepted them with a smile. What else could she do? She looked down at her scruffy, purple converses and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Her converses were the only thing that she owned, the only thing she had bought with her own money. She sighed, most people would of picked a nice piece of jewellery for their sixteenth birthday, but no, she had to pick those shoes..

"I realize I may have mis-judged you." Mr Gold said, suddenly appearing and making Violet jump.

"Oh, be careful, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would we? With you being so, unpredictable."

Violet scowled at him, she had past the hurdle of fear. She merely loathed his spite.

"Stay away from me." Violet said, cautioning him whilst looking him straight in the eye.

"Or what?" Mr Gold asked rhetorically before casually walking away.

Violet watched him walk away, was he trying to provoke her?

Then Emma and Regina came out, curious as to what Violet was staring at. Regina quickly looked down the path and saw Mr Gold. She whipped her head round and exchanged a questioning glance with Violet.

"It's fine." Violet mouthed to her mother before Emma turned her attention to them.

"So, Granny's?" Emma suggested the café for lunch.

* * *

It was 1:15pm and Regina and Emma were casually walking side by side, making their way to Granny's café whilst Violet chose to stroll behind them. Violet discreetly kept an eye on residents gazes towards her mother and Emma, had people still not accepted that they were together? Violet wondered, whatever the case it was none of their business anyway and she continued to follow them closely and happily. Violet began to feel protective over her mother and Emma's relationship, she felt like she was worrying unnecessarily but she hated the thought of anything happening that would or could jeopardize it.

"If you get any closer, you'll be on my heels." Emma said, turning to Violet who was lost in thought.

"Violet?" Regina questioned, before Violet looked up at them both, unaware of how closely she was walking behind Emma and her mother.

"Oh right, sorry." Violet said eventually, not actually aware of what they'd said.

Emma rolled her eyes and put her arm around Violet's shoulder, guiding her to stand in-between herself and Regina and they continued to walk.

"You're in your own little world aren't you?" Emma made the observation, appreciatively before Regina leant down to kiss the top of Violet's head.

Emma watched, surprised that Regina had done that in public before Regina looked up and met Emma's eyes. Regina shrugged, she no longer felt the need to bother hiding anything. Violet was her daughter, and she didn't care who knew. Emma laughed quietly, loving what was happening to the woman she loved. Regina was smitten with her daughter's presence and it seemed to change her attitude towards a lot of things.

They reached Granny's and Violet stepped away slightly, entering the café first and held the door open for Emma and then her mother. Violet received a welcoming smile from Ruby before Emma asked.

"What do you guys want? I'm getting a grilled cheese."

"Emma dear, when are you going to try to vary your lunches a little?" Regina laughed, she swore that Emma would live off of grilled cheeses if Regina didn't cook for her most days.

"Are you dis-respecting the grilled cheese?" Emma gasped, posing playfully.

"Oh no, I'd never dream of it." Regina replied sarcastically.

"What's a grilled cheese?" Violet asked.

"RIGHT, I know what Violet's having." Emma announced, before bounding over to the counter.

Violet laughed quietly before Regina stood closely behind her and put her hands on Violet's shoulders. "Let's sit over there?"

Violet nodded and made her way to one of the booth's in the corner, she waited politely for her mother to sit down first and sat opposite her, receiving a look of unexpectancy from her.

"You should sit next to Emma." Violet said, answering Regina's unspoken question before Ruby brought over their drinks.

"Violet! How are you?" Ruby asked whilst placing the drinks on the table.

"Hey Ruby! Thanks, I'm alright." Violet replied, smiling up at her.

"Did you have a good birthday yesterday?" Ruby asked, as Emma had just sat down beside Regina. They both looked at each-other, then at Violet.

"The best one I've ever had." Violet said, and Regina grasped hold of Emma's hand under the table.

"Oh, that's great! Your food won't be long Madame Mayor." Ruby said, Regina nodded and she left.

Violet slowly turned to face Emma and Regina who both looked anxious, Violet smiled at them and said. "Well it was."

Emma tilted her head to one side questioningly, whilst Regina squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"I found my family." Violet said, shrugging one of her shoulders shyly.

Emma lifted up her spare hand and reached over the table to grasp Violet's which was resting on the table.

"We love you Violet, know that." Emma said seriously and Violet smiled warmly at them.

Regina simply sat, her eyes a little watery with emotion and she nodded.

* * *

Emma, Regina and Violet ate their lunch and discussed Violet's past, casually. Regina explained simply what Violet had already told her and Violet elaborated. Regina contained her sympathy towards her daughter's lonely upbringing because she didn't wish to become tearful once more, and Emma remained calm, expressing comforting thoughts of the future Violet has here. Violet looked comfortable, she didn't get upset whilst talking to Emma and Regina looked fondly. She was lucky to have someone as strong as Emma.

"On another note, this grilled cheese is great." Violet said, before taking a sip of her drink, having finished her food.

Emma held out her hand for a high five and Violet quickly reacted, receiving a pair of rolling eyes from Regina.

"Oh dear, not another one." Regina groaned playfully, bringing her palm to her forehead.

"Just face it Regina, nothing can beat the mighty grilled cheese!" Emma said confidently before Ruby came over to collect their plates.

"Everyone finished?" Ruby asked.

"Yes Ruby, thank you. Although, I am issuing a ban on grilled cheeses as of now." Regina said seriously.

Ruby looked down at Regina, puzzled.

"I'm kidding." Regina revealed, smiling reassuringly up at Ruby.

Ruby laughed, relieved. That infamous stare Regina had always made her nervous although it's never been directed at her personally before now.

Regina began to collect the plates for Ruby before Violet stood up and interrupted her. "It's alright mum, I've got it."

Violet finished off and past the plates to Ruby who thanked her with a smile. Ruby made her way over to Granny who was looking through her fees book.

"Everything alright for the mayor?" Granny asked casually, before looking over at Regina, Emma and Violet.

"Yes, but I could of sworn Violet just called Regina, 'mum'." Ruby said quietly.

Ruby and Granny both turned simultaneously towards their table, where Regina had grasped Violet's hand and was talking softly to her.

"I knew it." Granny said, pretty sure that confirmed her suspicions over Violet's resemblance to Regina being more than coincidence.

* * *

Regina, Violet and Emma all exited Granny's café, this time Violet was walking in-front of Emma and Regina.

"I don't think it was coincidence that Violet wasn't there, that night when the home burnt down." Emma said quietly, intending to keep this discussion between herself and Regina.

"Neither do I." Regina replied, linking her arm with Emma's, keeping a watch-ful eye on Violet at all times.

Violet halted and Regina and Emma did too, curious as to why she had, then they saw Mr Gold approaching Violet. Emma instinctively stepped forward, standing closely next to Violet whilst Regina stood behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Violet, I'm glad to have bumped into you." Mr Gold said, receiving a hateful stare from Regina.

"I would like to apologize for my mis-judgement of our encounter earlier, how could it of been you? An innocent, lovely girl like yourself. I jumped to a quick conclusion and it was unusual of me. So, I'm sorry."

Violet was confused, was he genuinely sorry? She accepted his apology, what else could she do?

"It's alright Mr Gold." Violet replied, reluctantly. She didn't know what to believe, and Regina squeezed her shoulders.

"You're okay?"

"Yes, yes an aching back won't last long. Well, have a good afternoon ladies." Mr Gold finished, before walking past them.

Violet turned to face Emma and Regina, whom were both looking at her stunned. Violet shrugged and turned back, continuing to walk back to the Sheriff station. Emma and Regina followed.

"Did that just happen?" Emma asked.

"Well." Regina replied quietly, her mind else where as she was concerned over Mr Gold's intent.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thank you for lunch Emma." Violet said, her face glowing as she smiled up at Emma. Emma looked across at Violet, satisfied and she smiled. Violet was starting to look a lot healthier than she had when Regina and herself had first met her. Her cheeks were now totally cute pinch worthy, she was stood up straight and tall with ease and it was just something about her presence, it made them all feel like they had more energy.

"It's alright -Oh, Violet come here for a second!" Emma said casually, gesturing her hand for Violet to come to her.

"Yes?" Violet asked, looking up curiously at Emma who was keeping a serious face.

Regina tilted her head, wondering what Emma was doing before Emma started smirking.

"Do you mind if I try something?" Emma asked, and Violet shook her head.

"No, what is it?"

Then Emma pinched Violet's right cheek and turned her around to the side so Regina could see.

"I knew it! She's still got those adorable, squishy baby cheeks." Emma announced, smiling happily as Violet put her hands on her hips.

Regina started to laugh and walked over to them before pinching Violet's left cheek.

"Yep. Squishy." Regina confirmed.

"I'm eighteen!" Violet mumbled.

"And still so cute!" Emma teased.

They both let go of Violet's cheeks and Emma moved towards her desk. "Okay, now clear off you two, I need to work!" Emma said, winking at Regina.

Violet was stood frowning, pushing and poking her cheeks when Regina turned to her. Regina laughed and grasped Violet's hand, walking her out and calling back to Emma.

"See you later Sheriff!"

* * *

Violet and Regina began to head home, Regina still proudly holding Violet's hand taking note of the stares they were both getting from residents. Granny had already told a few customers that came her way, she couldn't resist. Others simply guessed the true identity of Violet.

Regina looked down at Violet who was still occasionally poking her cheek, and Regina laughed.

"Violet, will you stop messing with your cheeks!"

"I never took any notice of it before, I mean, are they supposed to be like that still?"

"Yes, it's just the way you are. Look, Emma was just appreciating how healthy you looked, how much better you seem. Do you feel better in yourself, right here, right now?"

"Well, putting the crazy events aside. Yes, I guess."

"You're healthy, beautiful and I agree with Emma, I know exactly what she meant."

"It's because of you."

"Violet, I-"

"Just think about it for a moment mum, knowing what you know now. Where would I be if I didn't have you and Emma?"

Regina put her arm around Violet's shoulder, holding her close to her side as they walked down the street.

"So, what would you like to do?" Regina asked.

"Well I promised Henry that I'd pick him up from school."

"Henry doesn't finish school for another hour, and I'll be going with you by the way."

"You don't have to, I walked him to school this morning and he was fine."

"You know that's not what I'm referring to Violet."

Violet looked up at her mother, surely Regina wasn't going to be with her 24/7 because of all of this? Then Regina grasped her daughter's upper arms and whispered.

"Don't be so naive Violet, please. You can't trust that man."

"But he apologized, did he not-"

"-Violet, promise me that you'll be cautious! Promise me?"

"Okay, I promise." Violet whispered, an attentive look on her face as Regina pleaded to her.

"Good girl." Regina sighed, stroking Violet's hair before standing back up and they continued to walk home.

* * *

Regina opened her front door and Violet stepped over the threshold, Violet began to take her shoes off before Regina shut the door behind them and put her hand on Violet's shoulder.

"Hold on Violet, can I just-"

Regina held Violet's shoulder as Violet stood up, tilting her head to one side questioningly.

"Can I just look at you?" Regina asked nervously, and Violet smiled slightly, nodding. It was an odd request, but she was willing to do anything for her mother.

Violet stood up straight, relaxing her limbs as she looked up at her mother who was gazing down at her. Violet tapped her converses together three times, in a Wizard of Oz fashion before placing her hands in her pockets as Regina brushed Violet's hair out of her face.

Regina placed her hand gently underneath Violet's chin and lifted her head up ever so slightly before Violet couldn't hold back a nervous giggle any longer.

"Mum, what are you doing?"

"Wait." Regina breathed, kneeling down in-front of her daughter, holding onto her waist.

"They all told me that I look like you." Violet said quietly, gradually losing herself in her mother's eyes.

"No, you look like him." Regina replied softly, and Violet swallowed, hard.

"My father?"

"His name was Daniel."

Violet felt her stomach fill with butterflies, yes she'd thought about her father before but discussing it with her mother was in an entirely different league.

"Did you, um.. who was it that-" Violet began to ask.

"I named you, my baby girl..." Regina said fondly, looking a little distant.

"Stand up mum." Violet said, taking her mother's hands.

"Pardon?"

"Stand up." Violet repeated, frowning nervously as she wondered what her mother was thinking. Regina refocused and stood up, straightening her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked.

"Violet, you're father would of adored you." Regina said strongly as she leaned forward to give Violet a kiss.

Violet's breath hitched as Regina's lips pulled away from hers, she saw her mother's eyes flicker with a slight feel of yearning.

"You miss him don't you?" Violet said, stepping back slightly, feeling how intense this moment actually was.

Regina realized that Violet had just done her a favour as she stood back up straight. Part of her still loved Daniel, that wouldn't just go away, no matter how much she loved Emma. Regina was at a stage in her life where she had forgot to miss Daniel, until Violet showed up.

"Sometimes, yes."

"Will I ever get to meet him?"

"No Violet, I'm sorry." Regina said quietly, frowning. Violet felt a form of disappointment, but she couldn't miss what she never had right?


	19. Chapter 19

Regina had taken a moment to herself, she stood in the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Violet hadn't asked much about her father, how curious was she exactly? Regina hoped that would be that for now, she didn't think that she could reveal to her daughter that her father was not just excluded from her life, but that he was dead. Let alone revealing how he had died, that he was murdered by Violet's own grandmother. The incessant loathing that Regina felt towards her mother for everything that she had done, not just to Regina but to Violet as well surged through Regina's body. She glared at her reflection, trying to contain that side of herself that Violet was never to see.

"Mum! Mum, come quick!"

Regina's head whipped around, alert; hearing Violet yell from downstairs and she immediately rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Regina exclaimed, before she froze on the spot, her lips parted and her skin tingling, she was stunned.

Violet was hovering, approximately 3/4 of a meter off of the ground and her face was struggling between expressing fear or excitement. Violet slowly turned to face her mother, and kept her hands by her side.

"Mum, I really am doing this aren't I? This is happening." Violet breathed, looking for reassurance from her mother. Regina hadn't seen Violet use her magic before now, and in the back of her mind, Violet naturally still had her doubts that it had happened.

Regina slowly walked towards Violet, refusing to take her eyes off of her daughter. She really did have magic, in Storybrooke? How was that possible?

"Don't panic Violet, just relax okay?" Regina said, enhancing her daughter's confidence with her calm movements. Regina stood beside her daughter, but Violet was far from relaxed, it felt like it was going to take every ounce of her strength to remain where she was.

"Is this magic?" Violet felt ridiculous for asking but her belief system needed it to be confirmed aloud.

"Yes it is." Regina said too confidently, making Violet suspicious of how easily her mother had taken to this whole situation, but she'd question that later.

"How did you accomplish this Violet? Do you feel like you have any control?"

"I was thinking about when it happened before and I wanted to figure out how I made it happen. It's sounds cliché' but I willed myself to-"

Violet attempted to explain herself before she was over-come with weakness, her head began to spin as she fell to the ground. Regina gasped and reacted immediately, catching Violet in her arms before falling to the floor with her.

Weakly clinging to her mother, Violet felt the strain as she lifted up her head and searched to lock eyes with Regina. She felt drained, the amount of energy and control it took to keep herself in the air had rendered her almost too weak to stand.

"Violet! Violet, look at me! Are you okay?" Regina exclaimed, elevating Violet's upper body.

"Yes..." Violet breathed, her eye lids swaying between being open and shut.

"Keep your eyes open!" Regina commanded, panicking as her daughter mumbled.

Violet managed to keep her eyes open as Regina cradled her head.

"You're not ready." Regina whispered solemnly, her curiosity over Violet's magic turning to concern. How powerful was she? Regina hadn't begun using her powers whilst she was eighteen, but who's to say whether Violet had more or less powers than Regina? It was unknown, what she was capable of was yet to be revealed to them both.

"Come on baby, you've got to stand up." Regina insisted. Violet staggered to her feet, she'd be swaying if Regina hadn't put her hands firmly on her waist.

"Mum, what was that? Ugh, my head hurts now." Violet asked quietly, placing her palm on her forehead as her temple started throbbing.

Regina was slightly frightened, she wished she knew of the source of Violet's powers. Were they controlled mainly by her emotions? Because they'd always be unpredictable in that case. Or was she going to develop full control of them? Sometimes the power of thought was enough.

"I don't think it's safe for you to practice your magic right now, you're not strong enough."

"But I want to know what I can do, I want to figure this out."

"Violet! You can barely stand, it's sucked the strength right out of you."

"Maybe if I-"

"-No, you are not to practice your magic unless I say so, understand?" Regina protested, with a sudden anger.

"Okay." Violet responded quickly, she'd never seen her mother angry before.

Regina paused for a moment, realizing that she was practically glaring at her daughter. Regina always meant well, her protective instincts sky-rocketed but a lot of time it came across intimidating. That was something she never wanted to happen with Violet, but it just had.

Regina cleared her throat, holding out her hand for Violet to take hold of.

"Let's go and get Henry." Regina said.

Violet took hold of Regina's hand, obeying her mother without question although her face hinted at her upset at Regina's outburst.

Regina and Violet walked, Violet was giving her mother the impression that she was now completely fine, although her limbs still ached.

"I'm sorry, I made you angry." Violet said as they walked along the path, and Regina responded by grasping Violet hand once more, pulling her closer.

"Emma and I want to let Henry know, are you okay with that?" Regina asked, exchanging glances with residents, showing her authority.

"Of course I am, I just hope Henry will be okay with it."

"He's really fond of you already Violet, I'm sure he'll be delighted."

"Being fond, is one thing."

Two women who were stood with their drinks looked Violet up and down as she walked past them.

"I can't believe the Mayor has a daughter, where has she been all this time?"

"I hope for her sake that she's not like her mother."

Violet heard the two women talking about them, she looked back at them, offended and they bowed their heads. Ignoring the women, Regina watched Violet in the corner of her eye and gave Violet's hand a slight squeeze. She hoped that Violet wouldn't take the town's gossiping and opinion's to heart like she did the last time.

"You'll get that from time to time, you just have to learn to ignore it." Regina said casually, and Violet bit her lip. Violet wasn't sure she wanted to know why this town was so negative towards her mother.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina and Violet had walked Henry back from school and they had met Ruby on the way home. Ruby asked Regina whether it would be okay for her to hang out with Violet tonight, suggesting that it would be a good idea for Violet to mingle with other residents. It was agreed under the circumstances that Ruby took full responsibility over Violet and there was to be no alcohol involved. An 'I can take care of myself, I am eighteen' argument was unhinged but Regina won with a glare.

Regina was more susceptible to this idea because she wanted to tell Henry of his relation to Violet in privacy, and maybe it was a good idea for Violet to mingle with the residents...

"You're not wearing that are you?" Ruby asked, pointing out Violet's casual clothing.

Violet looked down at herself. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh it's nice but, it's just not suitable for where we're going." Ruby said, straightening her hair in her full length mirror.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked, tapping her converses together as she watched Ruby style her hair.

"I am taking you to the bar, you'll meet lots of people there. You'll enjoy it."

"But, I can't.. I mean I-"

"-You can! It'll be fine, just as long as you don't drink."

Violet wondered for a moment whether Regina would approve of this, but as long as she doesn't drink, it would be okay right?

"Pick something out of my wardrobe, anything you like!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Violet wandered over to Ruby's wardrobe and opened it up, it was filled with a multitude of bright, stylish clothes. Wow, there was a lot of red items..

"Red is your favourite colour right?" Violet asked, still looking at the clothes.

"How did you guess?" Ruby replied sarcastically, and they both giggled.

Violet stared aimlessly at the clothes, undecided until Ruby suddenly appeared behind her and grasped an item, pulling it out.

"What about this?" Ruby asked, resting the clothes on Violet's front, seeing what it looked like.

Ruby had picked out a short, pleated red skirt and a long, slightly baggy black shirt. There was a thin, red belt that could be tied around Violet's waist, over the shirt.

"I, I don't know. It's lovely, but-"

"Just try it on and we'll see, yes?"

Violet put the clothes on, the skirt being a little snug around her hips as she was just that bit more curvaceous than Ruby. Violet returned to the bedroom to show Ruby, and Ruby turned around with a huge grin on her face.

"You look awesome!" Ruby said enthusiastically, noticeably raising Violet's self esteem.

Violet blushed, and walked over to the mirror to look for herself. She gasped, she'd never worn such lovely clothes before and she couldn't help noticing that she actually looked pretty.

"I love it, thank you Ruby."

Violet cleared her throat. "But the skirt is a little.. short?"

Violet tilted her head, the skirt was way above her knees. Then Ruby appeared behind Violet with a pair of black heels.

"You've got great legs, why not show them off?" Ruby said, and Violet smiled as Ruby handed the shoes to her.

"So, what do you do at bars then?" Violet asked, her eyes closed as Ruby did her make-up.

"You get to know people, have a drink, maybe flirt a little. But you can just have a coke, it'll be fine."

"Will you be drinking?"

"I might, but I'm looking after you so it'll only be one or two.. Right, take a look." Ruby finished, and Violet anxiously walked back over to the mirror.

Violet couldn't hold back her giggle of amazement as for a moment, she thought that she was looking at someone else's reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was bringing in the freshly made cookies that Regina had just handed to her, into the living room where Henry was sat, looking over his book.

"Hey kid! Look what you're mum made!" Emma said casually, and Henry's head shot up from the pages of his book.

"Are those chocolate chips?" Henry asked, partially stunned.

"They sure are, I get the feeling she hasn't made these in a while?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"No, not for ages and ages and ages!" Henry said excited, his hand diving up and grabbing two of the warm, soft cookies.

Emma cleared her throat, and sat down as she heard Regina's heels closing in on them.

"Henry, your mother and I have something very important to tell you."

Henry looked up at Regina as she walked in and sat elegantly on the other side of him. Chewing on his cookie, he awaited for one of his mother's to say something.

"Henry, how do you feel about Violet?" Regina asked, looking down at her son reassuringly as he felt Emma place her hand on his knee. Henry lowered his head, thinking carefully about what he wanted to say before he looked back and forth between his two mothers.

"I really like her, she's always so nice to me and she makes me laugh. Do you think she likes me?"

Regina felt relief, and a easy smile grew as she laughed slightly.

"Henry, she loves you."

"She does, she's always telling me how much she likes hanging around with you." Emma added.

"Is she going to be staying with us forever?" Henry asked, hoping the answer would be yes as he bit into his cookie.

Henry hadn't spent as much time as he'd hope to with Violet as of yet, but the time he had, he had enjoyed more than he thought. Henry had always wanted a younger sister, or had wished he'd had an older brother. But Violet was the closest thing to a sibling he'd ever gotten..

"Do you want her to?" Emma asked.

"Well she's like a big sister." Henry said.

"Yes..." Regina whispered, taking a deep breath as she made eye contact with Emma.

* * *

Ruby and Violet were stood outside the bar, Ruby giggling a little as Violet struggled with her heels.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to them. At least you haven't fallen over, I fell over the first time I wore heels."

Violet felt slight reassurance, she wasn't as classy as her mother was in heels, but at least she had good balance?

Ruby grasped Violet's hand and guided her into the bar, eyes were on them both as Ruby was recognized by the regulars and received a few wolf whistles.

"Hey Rubes, how's it going?" A dark haired man approached them both casually, and Ruby reached out to hug him. He looked down at Violet curiously over Ruby's shoulder and it made Violet blush awfully.

"Who's that pretty young thing with you?" Another man called, also approaching them. Ruby giggled, bringing Violet to stand in-front of her, keeping her hands on her shoulders protectively.

"This is Violet, she's Mayor Regina's girl. I'm just showing her around and/or off." Ruby said enthusiastically, winking at the lighter haired man before he winked at Violet she smiled back at him.

"Ruby, I don't want to get involved with anything like that.. I.. I mean, not yet you know." Violet spoke into Ruby's ear over the noise of the music.

"Relax Vi, it's just friendly banter, I flirt with them all the time and it never means anything serious." Ruby reassured her, linking their arms and beginning to walk over to the bar.

"Come on, let's get a drink."


	21. Chapter 21

Violet stood beside Ruby as she called the bar tender over, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Caspar, one of the two guys that Ruby had introduced her to before, he had the dark hair. Noah, the lighter haired guy was gathering a few chairs for them.

"So, Violet. What's Regina like as a mother? I bet she's pretty harsh on you." Caspar asked, Violet unaware of the sultry look he was giving her.

Violet discreetly rolled her eyes, and looked over her shoulder at Caspar.

"No, not really." She said bluntly, before turning back round.

"Why don't you go and sit down girls? I'll get us some drinks." Caspar suggested, giving Violet's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Violet slunk away from Caspar's touch, it made her skin tingle before she grasped Ruby's hand and followed her.

Violet's lips were parted as she stuck close to Ruby.

"You alright Vi?" Ruby asked, turning curiously to see Violet and her crimson cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine." Violet replied quickly, sitting down.

"What do you think of Caspar?" Ruby asked teasingly, as she sat opposite Violet and looked back at Caspar.

Violet bit her lip, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, shyly.

"Um, he seems nice.. how old is he?"

"He's 21, and he's looking at you." Ruby giggled as she watched Caspar's gaze fixed on Violet.

Violet considered the idea that Caspar may like her, and it made her cheeks flush a deeper colour.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" Ruby asked.

"How old is Noah?" Violet asked, avoiding the question.

"He's 24.. Vi, have you never had a boyfriend?" Ruby asked, slightly stunned.

Violet looked around, conscious of who was near before shaking her head.

"What?! Oh come on, seriously? But you're gorgeous!"

"Never. Anyway, boyfriend? I met him fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, he definitely likes you Vi."

* * *

"Henry, Violet is your sister." Regina revealed, looking down at him hopefully whilst Emma bit her lip.

Henry took a moment to process what his mother had just said before he looked across at Emma.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Henry asked seriously.

"We thought it might be too much for you to handle straight away, baring in mind it was almost too much for your mother and me." Emma said honestly.

"Does she know?" Henry asked, turning to Regina.

"She does now, yes." Regina nodded.

A gentle smirk started to appear from the corner of Henry's mouth.

"She looks like you."

Emma and Regina both laughed happily, relieved that Henry was being so mature about this. Emma ruffled his hair, proud of her son.

"Why wasn't she with you before? Us.." Henry asked Regina.

Regina had been preparing herself for this question, but it still hurt her heart to answer her son as her eyes glazed over.

"She was taken away from me Henry."

Henry frowned, mainly from confusion.

"But you found her again!" Henry said cheerfully, not wanting to upset his mother.

"She found me." Regina corrected her son gently, smiling at him, then at Emma who instantly reciprocated the comfort.

* * *

"What's that?" Violet asked, looking down at the drink that Caspar had just put in-front of her.

"It's Cranberry juice, you like it right?" Caspar replied, sitting next to Ruby so Violet was in his line of sight.

Cranberry juice… and vodka.

Violet offered him a friendly, nervous smile as she picked up the glass and took a sip. "Thank you."

* * *

It had been a good evening, Henry now knew that Violet was his sister and he was happy about it. Straight after their conversation Regina excused herself before Emma caught her silently crying in the hallway. Emma felt relief for both of them, she was so happy for Regina, for their family. Emma watched as Regina walked a tired Henry up to his room, Emma was surprised that Regina had allowed Henry to be up so late, regardless of the circumstances. Then her mobile rang.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan!" Emma answered officially.

"Hello Sheriff, would you be able to come down and take Mayor Mills' daughter home?" Collins, the bar manager stated clearly over the music in the bar.

"Violet is in the bar?!" Emma exclaimed, stunned before she quickly slapped her own forehead, hoping Regina hadn't heard her outburst.

Emma grabbed her coat and headed out of the house before continuing. "What is she doing?"

"Well she is clearly under the influence and she is under-age."

"I don't believe it. Is Ruby still with her?"

"Yes, yes."

"You let her drink?"

"No, I wasn't aware of her presence until a few minutes ago. I was attending to business."

"Has anything happened?"

"Not that I am aware of, but like I said, she needs to be taken home."

"Yes, I am on my way. Keep an eye on her will you?"

"You're the Sheriff."

"Cheers Collins!"

Emma shoved her mobile into her the back pocket of her jeans and hot footed it down town.

* * *

Violet, Ruby, Caspar and Noah had pretty much ran out of conversation over the couple of hours that they'd spent around the table, drinking. Ruby was pretty pleased that she hadn't had to buy a round of drinks so far, she remained oblivious to Violet's drunken state as she herself had reluctantly drank too many.

"Come on Vi, you like me, I can tell." Caspar said, grinning before his hand slid up Violet's bare thigh.

"Don't Caspar, just don't." Violet warned, shoving his hand off with a flick of her leg before hiccuping. She felt ever so odd, she looked over at Ruby who was engrossed in conversation with a girl named Ashley.

She felt Caspar move closer to her, and his hand slithered round the front of her waist. Violet glared at him as he refused to respect her, although her fiery look only seemed to turn him on regardless of whether he was also rather drunk. "You're so damn sexy when you do that.."

"I mean it Caspar, leave me alone." Violet said, picking up her drink and finishing it off.

"Don't be like your mother, just have a little fun." Caspar laughed before over-confidently kissing Violet hard on the lips.

Violet felt angry, and slightly out of control, she pushed hard against Caspar's chest and sent him flying over the table and he landed on his back, on the floor in the middle of the bar. Violet stood up with surprising ease as the crowd gasped, she walked over to Caspar with a predatory look across her face before she straddled him.

Ruby and Ashley were frozen, forced to watch how this played out. A few looks of shock, a couple of wolf whistles and giggles from other drunken residents echoed through the bar as Caspar smirked up at Violet who held him down firmly by his chest.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that, ever." Violet said sternly, but only loud enough for him to hear.

Caspar revelled in Violet's sudden change in temperament and held onto her hips just as Emma walked into the bar.

Emma's eyes widened, jesus.. what was she doing?!

Emma quickly walked over to Violet and pulled her up harshly by her upper arm, Violet acknowledged that it was Emma and didn't argue when she was dragged out of the bar. Emma threw an apologetic nod at Collins as they left.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Emma questioned Violet, finding it hard to get her head round what she just walked into.

Violet shrugged, her eyes flickering a little as her head started to spin.

"Why have you been drinking?! Violet, you're not old enough. How could you be so irresponsible? It's not like you at all!" Emma continued, running her hands through her hair. If Regina finds out about this…

"-And what were you doing with Caspar? I'll be having serious words with him in the morning, and Ruby for that matter. She was supposed to looking after you, not getting you drunk!"

Violet stared blankly at Emma as she shouted at her, unable to process a lot of it due to the awful feeling in her stomach and the blurred reality caused by her excess drinking.

Emma sighed as she looked at Violet, maybe Violet hadn't intentionally drank alcohol, Emma didn't ask, not that Violet would be capable of giving her decent answer. Emma put her arm round Violet's waist and guided her down the street.

"You're mother's not going to be happy."


	22. Chapter 22

Emma had helped Violet into the passenger seat of her car, before beginning to drive them both home. She had an awful feeling and it formed a lump in her throat, Regina was going to flip her lid.

Violet's head swayed back and forth slightly as she tried to fight the nauseating feeling building up in her stomach, before she knew that she was going to be sick at any moment.

"Emma, stop." Violet slurred, touching the steering wheel. Emma, slowed down a little and turned her attention to Violet briefly.

"Emma, stop please!" Violet exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth and Emma pulled over quickly.

Violet charged out of the car and vomited, the strain she felt on her stomach muscles brought tears to her eyes as she reached out and held onto the post before vomiting again.

Emma got out of the car, averting her eyes at the sight as she stood behind Violet, rubbing the top of her back. Violet remained bent over for a moment, praying that she was done. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, breathing deeply.

"I didn't know it was alcohol, he told me that it was Cranberry juice.."

Emma frowned, her instincts knew there was something more to this. Violet wouldn't of been so irresponsible.

"It's alright Vi, you're not in trouble." Emma reassured her.

"That's what he kept calling me." Violet laughed, standing up properly, holding her stomach.

"What?" Emma asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Violet asked, beginning to sway from side to side.

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing she shouldn't engage Violet in much conversation. She wasn't sure how much alcohol she had drank but it must have been more than enough.

"Come on kid." Emma said, helping Violet back into the car. By the time Emma had walked round to the other-side of the car and got in, Violet had started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked, smirking slightly.

Violet didn't answer her, she just fell into a fit of giggles and Emma couldn't help but laugh a little herself as she continued the drive home, Violet's giggle was slightly contagious. Emma shook her head and cleared her throat, she was glad the worst was over, she preferred giggly Violet to vomiting Violet.

* * *

Emma pulled up outside the house and in the corner of her eye she saw Regina waiting on the front porch with her arms crossed.

"Shit." Emma muttered, she half hoped that she could sneak Violet in without Regina knowing. She should of known better.

Violet gasped loudly and put her hands on her cheeks dramatically, making Emma turn around.

"Emma! Don't use that kind of language! Oh my god!"

Emma chuckled, Regina might take it easy because Violet seemed happy, regardless of her giggling, silly state. If Violet had become upset then this situation would be in a whole new league. Regina began to walk down the path, and Emma got out of the car.

"What about me?!" Violet shouted from inside the car, before Emma walked round the front of it to let her out.

"Calm down, I don't think your mother's going to take this well." Emma leaned in and whispered into Violet's ear before wrapping her arms around her back and helping her out of the car.

"What's going on? What happened?" Regina asked seriously, stopping a short distance away from them both.

Violet let her body go limp, putting her weight on Emma as she peered over Emma's shoulder at her mother before waving.

"Is she drunk?!" Regina exclaimed, unfolding her arms and stepping closer to her daughter, taking her chin in one hand, keeping her still to observe her dilated pupils.

"Hold on, Regina.. It's not her fault. Ah, Violet, just stand up properly!" Emma defended Violet, and held her sternly before Violet did as she was told.

Regina looked her daughter up and down, now capable of viewing her whole outfit. Emma winced at the level of disgust that crossed Regina's face, Ruby was in for a verbal beating..

"Get inside, now." Regina ordered, trying to remain cool.

"Can't we stay out here?" Violet asked, looking up at the sky, the amount of stars that were out was mesmerizing.

Regina grit her teeth, and Emma quickly guided Violet up the pathway.

Emma walked Violet up the path, followed closely by Regina who was watching Violet like a hawk. Violet slowly leaned over to whisper in Emma's ear.

"Don't tell her that I used my magic, she doesn't want me using it right now."

Emma narrowed her eyes in confusion, and Violet shook her finger in a warning gesture before Regina questioned.

"What was that?"

Emma dismissed it, saying that they should just get Violet inside even though she was curious as to what Violet was talking about. Presuming it was just drunken mumbling, she carried on.

They got inside and Violet walked sloppily to the sofa, closing her eyes before Regina came over to kneel in-front of her daughter, putting her hands on her knees.

"Don't you think you should go to bed?" Regina asked her daughter clearly, but gently. She'd calmed down a little now they were all safe, inside her house.

Violet slowly opened her eyes, and suddenly felt guilty, upset and she started to cry.

"Mum, I didn't mean to-"

But Regina shushed her, cutting her daughter off, quickly taking her face between her hands and kneeling up so they were at the same eye-level.

"No, no don't get upset. There's no need for that okay?"

Regina wiped Violet's tears away from under her eyes before they could even think about reaching her cheeks.

"Oh, she's reached the tearful stage already?" Emma chuckled slightly, making her way into the room.

"You think this is funny?" Regina asked, a little taken back by everything.

"Regina, she has had a lot to drink and she's overly sensitive when she's sober." Emma stated, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Regina seemed in-control, but this had upset her. It's like the only person she could trust with Violet was herself, otherwise something always went wrong. Was it them? Was it Violet? Was this just some kind of unlucky streak?

"Do you want me to take her upstairs?" Emma offered.

Regina looked into her daughter's eyes and shook her head before standing up. "No, it's okay. Violet, let's go."

Regina reached out her hand for Violet to take, but Violet had stood up and began to walk over to the living room window.

"Violet, now!" Regina ordered, losing her temper and making Violet jump.

"But, there's a wolf outside! Can't you hear it?" Violet protested, making Emma tilt her head to one side. Violet was really saying some bizarre things, regardless of whether she was drunk.

Regina grasped her daughter's wrist roughly, pulling her away from the window.

"Regina?!" Emma exclaimed, standing up, surprised at Regina's sudden anger towards her daughter.

"I'll take her up, then I'll be back down okay?" Regina announced as she walked Violet quickly to the stairs and out of Emma's view.

Emma thought it best to stay out of this, she was Regina's daughter after all, so she made her way into the kitchen to make a drink.

* * *

Regina took Violet into the bathroom and began to run the water to get it warm, keeping a unknown tight hold on Violet's wrist. Regina filled the sink up once the water was the right temperature and turned to Violet, who was staring at the floor.

"Are you mad at me?" Violet asked, looking up at her mother, then down at her wrist.

Regina acknowledged the tightness of her grip and immediately let go, leaving a faint red mark on Violet's skin.

"No, no I'm not. I'm angry over what has happened." Regina said, guiding her daughter towards the sink. "Right, now wash your face. Get all that make-up off please."

Violet slowly dipped her hands into the water, cupped them and brought the water up to her face. Regina quickly scooped Violet's hair up and held it away from her face. Violet lathered the soap in her hands before washing the make-up off of her face whilst Regina patiently stood behind her, holding her hair. When Violet was done, Regina grabbed a towel and dried Violet's face for her being as gentle as she could.

Regina could tell that Violet had sobered up a little in the process as she was stood up straight and still. Regina threw the towel into the washing pile and turned back to her daughter who couldn't stop herself from frowning.

"I'm not angry at you, I promise." Regina reassured her daughter, stroking her newly clean, soft cheek and receiving a gentle smile in return.

"We can talk in the morning, but I think it's best if you get some sleep." Regina said, before walking out of the bathroom, and Violet shortly followed.

When Violet reached her bedroom, Regina had already found some nightwear for her and was holding it out for her to take. Violet took the clothes and placed them on the bed before slowly getting UN-dressed.

"Did Ruby lend you those?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I thought the red suited me." Violet mumbled as she pulled the shirt from over her head.

"Oh it did, but the skirt could do with being a little longer." Regina stated, making Violet smirk. Violet knew she was going to say that.

Violet finished getting changed and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"I think I should drink some water.."

"I'll get you a glass, just get yourself into bed okay?"

Violet nodded, and crawled into bed, loving the warmth of the duvet on her chilled skin. By the time Regina returned with a glass, Violet was already half asleep.

Regina sighed, and walked over to Violet, placing the glass of water on the bed-side table. She brushed some stray hair out of Violet's face, alerting Violet to her presence.

"Emma and I, we told Henry tonight." Regina said quietly, perching herself on the edge of the bed.

"That's awesome.." Violet muttered, not realizing what her mother meant but was being supportive regardless. It made Regina laugh a little.

"Violet, we told him. He knows that he is your brother, your little brother."

Violet smiled, and gently opened her eyes.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he was very happy about it."

"Really?"

"You'll see for yourself in the morning." Regina laughed, kissing her daughter on her forehead before standing up. "Goodnight Violet."


	23. Chapter 23

Emma had made herself and Regina a hot chocolate, although part of her thought Regina would probably request a stronger form of liquid. Once Regina had made her way downstairs and back into the living room, Emma couldn't quite make-out what Regina wanted to do more; Burst into tears, or scream out her anger.

"Regina?" Emma put her drink down and made her way over to hug Regina, slipping her arms around her waist. "Talk to me."

"First things, first." Regina said, keeping herself calm.

"What happened to Violet? I will talk to her in the morning, but I'd like to hear it from you."

Emma sighed. "You know Caspar Cohen?" Receiving a raised eye brow from Regina, she carried on. "The boy that helps out Michael, you know! Eva and Nicholas's father."

Regina thought for a second, she knew Caspar but couldn't picture what he looked like.

"Yes, yes I know him. I had to deal with his apprenticeship papers. What exactly has he got to do with this?"

"According to Violet, he got her drunk. He was buying her Cranberry juice and most likely mixing it with Vodka."

"That sly, son of a-"

"-Regina! Hold on, we don't know the full story!"

"If he lay a single demonstrative finger on her!"

Emma sighed, watching as Regina became more furious.

"Look, I have no idea what went on before I arrived.."

"What was happening when you got there?"

"Violet was on top of him."

"What?!" Regina exclaimed, her tone advancing an octave.

Emma gestured her hands for Regina to calm down, and she paused for a moment, looking at Regina cautiously. Emma had planned for that specific piece of information to be revealed a little less bluntly than it just had.

Regina silently agreed to keep her cool, gritting her teeth. "And?"

Emma ran her hand through her blond curls, feeling herself heating up just from Regina's angered stare.

"Caspar was lay on his back and Violet was pinning him down, I have no idea why. I didn't stop to ask, I just got her out of there okay? You'll have to speak to her tomorrow, or we will.. whatever you want." Emma shrugged.

Regina's stare lingered for a moment before she turned to sit herself down on the sofa, upset slowly making it's way through her anger as she reflected. Emma frowned, sitting down beside her, putting her arm round Regina's waist.

"Is it me?" Regina muttered. "Is it her?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"Emma, this week has been unbelievable."

Emma looked at Regina sympathetically, remaining silent. Regina obviously had to get her thoughts off of her chest and Emma was going to give her that chance.

"Why can't I let her out of my sight, without anything bad happening to her?"

Emma frowned, Violet has had the strangest amount of bad luck since she got here, if it can even be categorized as just bad luck. Emma wasn't sure what it was.

"Things will get better, they will." Emma reassured Regina, feeling a little pathetic afterwards. Is that the best she could come up with?

"Everything.. everything that's gone on this week, I can't understand why the majority of it took place. But I do know one thing."

Regina sniffed, turning to look at Emma, her tears resting on her cheeks.

"What's that?"

"She's lucky."

"You call all of that, luck?" Regina retorted, wiping away her tears, frustrated.

"Regina, she's got you!"

"Of course, because I've been a huge help. Since she's come to the town that I run, she has fallen ill, been kidnapped, twice accused and has been drunkenly humiliated."

"Where is she now?"

Regina looked at Emma, confused.

"Is she here, is she safe?"

Regina sighed. "Yes."

Emma nodded. "Yes, this week has been crazy but it's over. Right now, she is upstairs, safe and tomorrow is a new day."

"You're expecting me to just forget about-"

"No, that's not what I said."

"Oh god Emma, you have no idea.. you just-"

"-Yes, I do! Regina, I've been here too, or have you not noticed?!" Emma shouted, leaving before she upset herself. She hated arguing, especially with Regina when she was in this frame of mind.

Regina was so conflicted, everything would be so much easier if Emma just knew everything, or would it?

Emma took the stairs two steps at a time, frustrated. Why was Regina taking such a self-centred attitude about this? She'd been here to, in some ways Emma had done more for Violet than Regina had. Emma ran her hand through her hair again, exhaling and de-stressing. Emma hovered on the landing, leaning on the banister and she could hear Violet whimpering.

Emma frowned. "Not again."

It was slightly wearisome, how Violet's subconscious seemed so scarred. But Emma felt more sympathy towards her than anything else, hopefully being part of their family would eventually heal her and she could rest.

Emma quickly and quietly entered Violet's bedroom, to find Violet.. well it looked like she was straining against something, but there was nothing there? Emma approached her slowly, as Violet pushed her hips and head up off of the bed sheets as if her legs and chest were restrained.

* * *

"If you don't help me get what I want, then I'll kill her."

Violet was being restrained magically by a dark haired woman, who was threatening to kill Emma. But there was something familiar about the woman, Violet felt like she knew her.

"No, you can't! I won't let you!" Violet stood her ground, before gasping as the restraints tightened around her.

* * *

"No.. don't.. Emma.." Violet moaned, and her fists clenched.

Emma's eyes widened. She's dreaming about me?

"Violet? Violet, wake up!" Emma whispered strongly, not wanting to call out else Regina would hear.

"All you have to do is get it for me, and I'll leave you all alone. I've already shown you where it is, all you have to do is get it for me." The woman said calmly as Violet felt herself leaving her dream and waking up.

* * *

Her muscles loosened, making Emma draw back and lessen her worry. She watched Violet closely as she woke up, her eyes flung open and she sat herself up, she looked terrified until she found Emma beside her.

"Emma!" Violet breathed, clambering forward to wrap her arms around a confused Emma.

Emma hugged Violet back for reassurance, whilst she said. "You had another night terror."

Violet's head rested on Emma's shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was just relieved that it was another night terror.

"You, um.. I mean, was I in it? Because you said my name." Emma asked awkwardly, before pulling away.

Once they were facing each-other, Violet nodded.

"Someone was threatening to hurt you.." Violet said quietly, frowning. She'd never understood why her night terrors affected her so much, it's not like they were real were they? Like they'd ever happen.

Emma locked eyes with Violet, they were so fearful. "Violet, you shouldn't be so frightened. They're not real, surely you understand that?" Emma reassured her.

"I do but, they've always felt so real to me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Violet shivered, the cool breeze from her window made her realize that she'd sweated a lot.

"You didn't, I haven't slept yet and neither has your mother."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, are you alright now? Because I can stay for a while.."

"You go back to mum, I'll be fine."

"Alright then." Emma said, standing up and beginning to make her way to the door.

"Emma?" Violet called, getting off of the bed quickly and before Emma could turn around and reply, Violet had her arms around her again.

"Seriously, what happened in your dream?" Emma asked, holding Violet.

"Someone threatened to hurt you.. kill you.."

"Why has that affected you so badly?" Emma asked insensitively, before biting her lip, knowing that it was the wrong thing to say. But Emma hadn't of asked if she hadn't needed to know, why was Violet so bothered? Emma could understand if she'd dreamt about Regina, but her..

Violet pulled away and looked up at Emma. Did Emma not realize that Violet cared for her practically just as much as she did Regina? Emma was the closest thing to another parent that Violet had and Violet was never going to meet her father.

"Well you're my mother too."

* * *

Regina knocked back a couple of temporary stress-relieving whiskey's whilst thinking things over before she made her way up the stairs, regretting not consoling Emma after her out-burst. When she reached her bedroom to find that Emma was not there she felt slight panic and her first thought was to check Henry's bedroom. She wasn't in there, so Regina moved on to check Violet's bedroom..

When Regina entered Violet's bedroom she found them both asleep, Emma had been lay next to Violet soothing her to sleep and had fallen asleep herself. Emma's head was resting on-top of Violet's and her arm was draped over Violet's shoulders, whilst Violet was nuzzled into Emma's side and lightly clinging onto Emma's red leather jacket.

The sight made Regina smile, she loved the fact that Violet was so fond of Emma. She was half tempted to leave them both like that because they looked peaceful, but she figured that Emma would prefer to wake up in her pyjamas rather than her Sheriff's uniform. So she walked over to Emma and shook her slightly until she stirred.

"Em? You should probably get changed, come on."

"It's alright, I'm alright." Emma mumbled, her eyes still closed, she adjusted her position slightly, holding Violet a little tighter.

Regina wondered what Emma's cause was to stay beside Violet as she stood back up and left to get herself changed. She absent-mindedly made the decision to join her daughter and her girlfriend as she headed straight back to Violet's bedroom, she slipped in the other side of Violet and curled up on her side, in the warm bed sheets.

"Tomorrow is a new day." Regina recalled Emma saying, and it aided her to sleep.

* * *

During the early hours of the morning Henry awoke to use the bathroom, on his way he noticed that neither of his mother's were in their bedroom so afterwards, he went in search for them. He found them both in Violet's room, his sister's room and in his half-conscious state the thought to join his family crossed his mind. He clumsily crawled up the bed, in the only available space which was between Regina and Violet, waking Violet up in the process.

Violet rubbed her eyes and turned over onto her side, being careful not to disturb Emma. "Henry?"

Henry sat on his knees and whispered. "Can, can I sleep in here?"

"Yes, of course you can. There's room next to me." Violet said quietly, before yawning.

"And mum." Henry said, lying on his back and Violet strained her neck to look over Henry to see Regina's silhouette. Unaware that Regina had come to sleep with them, Violet smiled as she felt a warming sense of security flood her. She fell back asleep almost instantly, with her family either side of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr Gold was stood at the edge of town, leaning against Storybrooke's sign until a black Cadillac pulled up aside him and he got inside the back.

"So, how long has she been here?" A woman asked, her upper body hidden by a shadow, although Mr Gold knew perfectly well who she was.

"Five days. Five very, let's say, interesting days." Mr Gold replied.

"You were unsuccessful in procuring her?"

"A mistake that has not gone admonished, I can assure you."

"Your inadequate lackeys should-"

"It's been dealt with dearie, let's just get on with this shall we? What exactly is your intention?"

"That's my business."

"If you want my help-"

"We've already made our deal, I am not obliged to share anything with you."

"Well.."

"Has she discovered her power yet? How's her relationship with Regina?"

"Oh now you're going to love this part."

"Am I?"

"Regina is simply infatuated with her, vice versa. Poor Henry must be feeling a tad neglected."

"The Saviour's son is irrelevant to me..However, the Saviour."

"Her name is Emma."

"Yes, Emma.. How's Regina taken to her?"

"Oh, I thought you knew." Mr Gold smirked. "They're together."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh yes. Miss Swan and your daughter seem very much in love."

"Well that's interesting."

"I presume that changes your plans?"

"It merely means that I can kill two birds with one stone."


	24. Chapter 24

"Mum! Is Violet awake yet? It's ready!" Henry asked too cheerfully for the time of morning as he ran into the bedroom.

"No, not yet." Regina replied quietly. She was lay on her side, facing Violet as she stroked her hair gently, keeping her peaceful.

Emma followed shortly after Henry with a tray of pancakes that Henry had proudly made, himself. "Henry, wake her up! They'll get cold otherwise."

Regina sat up, leaving room for Henry as he clambered through the mass of duvet.

"Be gentle with her Henry, she'll probably have a headache." Regina advised her son before he paused when Emma laughed. "I remember my first hang-over."

"I'm sure you do." Regina stated sarcastically, throwing Emma a playful look.

"Hang-over?" Henry asked, unaware of what it meant as he looked down at Violet.

"It doesn't matter, just wake her up for her pancakes." Regina chuckled, grabbing her silk robes and slipping them on.

"How do I wake her up gently?" Henry asked, pulling the duvet off of her body.

"Just wake her up kid!" Emma called as she left the room again to grab their drinks.

Henry grinned, and grabbed Violet's shoulders before shaking her.

"Violet! Violet! Wake up, I made you pancakes!" Henry shouted, making Regina wince, even she struggled with the volume of his voice.

Violet's eyes shot open, startled as her hands flew up and grasped Henry. It took her a moment to realize what was going on as she woke up fully. She winced in a similar fashion to her mother as the throbbing feeling in her head reared.

"No, no not yet." Violet mumbled, quickly leaning over Henry to grab the duvet and pulling it over them both, trapping Henry underneath.

"Violet! Ah, get off!" Henry laughed as Violet wrestled with him to keep the duvet over them.

Regina watched, amused as Henry's hand popped out from underneath the duvet and lifted it up before Violet followed him out into view, grasped his waist and hugged him.

"How's your head?" Regina asked, sitting elegantly on the edge of the bed as Henry allowed Violet to continue hugging him and they both looked up at their mother.

"Ugh." Violet replied, her head falling onto Henry's shoulder.

* * *

A fortnight passed, and to Regina's relief, everything seemed to be becoming a version of normal. Some nights herself and Emma would cuddle up on the sofa and laugh about how much they've been through in so little time, the fact that now they were becoming a family and how it made them both extremely happy. Regina remained conflicted over whether or not it would be viable, revealing the few hidden circumstances surrounding her. So far, it had never felt required, so Regina kept calm and carried on, like she always had done... for now.

Violet began to learn more about her magical abilities, most of the time she had help from Regina but she did occasionally attempt a thing or two alone in her room. Much to her mother's grief. One night, Regina walked into Violet levitating a bunch of apples in a juggling motion, and she quickly reminded Violet of what would happen if Emma or Henry had walked in instead of her.

Violet and Henry took to becoming siblings like a duck to water. They developed a array of hobbies to do together even if a few weren't to Violet's tastes, she would do them anyway just to see her little brother happy. If anyone didn't know already that Violet was Regina's daughter and Henry's new big sister, then they certainly knew now! Henry made it quite clear to everyone, several times as he excitedly introduced her on their walks to and from his school.

Violet was offered a job at Granny's café and she accepted, partially because it meant she could spend time with Ruby. Ruby tread carefully around Regina for the first week after what happened last time she'd taken Violet out, but Violet made it quite clear that it wasn't Ruby's fault. Caspar however received a round of severe warnings from the mayor to stay clear of Violet, whilst Violet herself lingered close to her mother by request, hiding her crimson cheeks.

When Violet wasn't working at Granny's, she would try make daily visits to see her mother and Emma, whether it was just to say hello or to bring them lunch. Sometimes she would stay up at the mayor's office, helping her mother out with the little things like filing documents or photocopying or faxing, which meant that Regina could come home earlier.

Emma and Violet became a lot closer than Emma thought they would, it made things a lot easier on Emma's part. Emma naively put it down to Violet's cheerful, affable attitude but Regina knew that Emma was learning to love her. On one occasion, Regina walked into see Violet and Emma arm wrestling in the Sheriff station, in response she grilled them both for not being 'lady-like'.

Every evening, or as many as made possible. Regina, Emma, Henry and Violet would all sit down together for dinner, at 7pm and it would be the main event they'd attend to as a family. One particular night, it consisted of Henry and Violet's whispering and giggling as they secretly planned a romantic evening for their mothers. Much to Regina's frustration at their lack of table manners that night, Emma defended their case as she knew that whatever it was that they were whispering about would be worth scrapping the manner rule for one night.

* * *

"Mum, you'll be late! Just go on!" Henry argued as Regina defiantly stood on the threshold, wanting to know what exactly was in store for herself and Emma when they got to Granny's.

"Regina, they've been planning this for days." Emma shrugged, not knowing herself what was happening but was a bit more optimistic.

Regina shot Violet a look, and Violet was stood innocently beside Henry, her arm around his shoulder as she nodded and gave her mother a pleading smile.

"You'll love it... please?" Henry said, grinning at his mothers, until eventually Regina rolled her eyes and reached up for her coat.

Violet and Henry exchanged a enthusiastic rendition of their personal hand-shake and watched as their mothers gathered their things together.

"I'm taking my phone, so if you need anything.." Emma stated, waggling her mobile in the air before putting it in her pocket.

"Are you confident, being here on your own? Because I can call Kathryn-" Regina began, nerves settling in. It was the first time she'd left both of her children alone at this time of an evening.

"Violet's basically an adult!" Henry interrupted, and Violet looked down at him.

"Mum, if you'd feel safer with Mary Margaret being here or-" Violet began, until Regina walked up to her and placed her hands on Violet's shoulders.

"Just.. be safe, okay?" Regina said, looking into her daughter's eyes almost pleadingly. She didn't want Violet to think that she didn't trust her, but she had the best reason to feel a little frightened.

Violet gave her mother a gentle smile, before replying. "I promise."

Regina kissed her daughter's head before moving on to hug her son.

"See you later guys!" Emma called as she followed Regina out of the door and locked it behind them.

* * *

Cora was stood, arms crossed as Mr Gold arrived with the same two men he hired for the failed kidnapping. "Remind me again, why we're using these useless imbeciles?"

"You weren't planning on doing it yourself were you?" Mr Gold questioned.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Do they know what they're doing?"

"They know exactly what they're doing." Mr Gold assured.

"We can answer for ourselves!" One of the men piped up, before receiving a killer stare from Cora.

"She must not be harmed, under any circumstances. Is that clear?" Cora instructed, as Mr Gold watched her cautiously. It almost looked like she cared.

* * *

"Oh no you didn't!" Violet gasped as Henry had just threw a handful of flour at her.

They were making pizza, and Henry had obviously become side-tracked by the idea of starting a fight with his older sister.

Violet chased him around the kitchen, until eventually she caught him in her arms and managed to manoeuvre him towards the kitchen top.

"I think your face would go nicely with this dough." Violet giggled, Henry struggling against her hold.

"No, no Violet. I'm sorry!" Henry laughed, and Violet let him go.

"We better clean this up, then we can go and play on your game whilst the pizza's cooking." Violet said, leaning down to Henry's height before he brushed the flour out of her hair.

* * *

"Oh my.." Regina gasped, and Emma held her hand as they walked into Granny's café

In the middle of the café was a single table, with two chairs opposite each other and the room was over-run with little purple candles in the shape of apples. Their meals were still warm, their wine was still cool and it all looked perfect. Ruby was leaning on the bar with a huge grin on her face before she wandered over to them both.

"Now, who should I entrust with my keys? The Sheriff, or the Mayor?"

Regina smirked at her, holding her hand out before Ruby dropped them in her hand.

"Enjoy ladies."

"Thank you Miss Lucas." Regina said. "Cheers Ruby!" Emma added, before Ruby left.

Emma turned to Regina, before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "This is perfect."

"Yeah, it is." Regina replied, before slipping her hand in her back pocket and pulling out a small photograph.

The photograph was of Violet and Henry, she'd taken it today, both of them unaware of her presence at that particular moment. Violet had just helped Henry conquer a particularly difficult level on his newest game, Henry celebrated in his spontaneous and excited fashion by punching the air before leaping onto Violet and giving her a huge hug.

Emma's face lit up as she focused on the photograph and Regina looked sentimental. "They're perfect."

"Yeah, they are." Emma agreed, before hugging Regina.

* * *

"Go on! You've nearly got it! Go on!" Henry cheered Violet on as she played as a key-blade wielding boy, fighting a giant creature. Then, all of a sudden, she paused the game and sat up straight.

"You can't stop now, you're nearly-"

"Shh! Henry.. please.." Violet shushed her little brother, holding out her hand and her head tilted to one side as if she had heard something.

"What is it?" Henry asked after a moment of silence.

"I.. I thought I heard something." Violet said, becoming slightly paranoid, she then turned to her little brother who didn't seem worried at all.

"Never mind."


	25. Chapter 25

The two men lingered outside the mayor's house, they could clearly see Violet from where they were crouched. Seth and Draco they were called, not that Cora was bothered.

"So let me get this straight, she expects us to believe that this girl has magical powers?"

"Well I'll believe it when I see it, although it wouldn't surprise me. Her mother's a right witch."

"I think you mean, bitch."

Draco sniggered and finally stood up, Seth followed suit.

"This all seems pointless, just going in there to scare them."

"We're getting paid aren't we? I couldn't care less what I do."

Violet paused their game and passed the controller to Henry, adamant that she had heard something.

"You carry on, I'm just going to check on our pizza okay?"

Henry nodded and Violet lightly ran out of the room, but she didn't head towards the kitchen. She head towards the front door, she had to clear this thought out of her mind else it's all she'd think about. She opened it swiftly, but quietly and looked out, she saw nothing and she tilted her head. She slowly walked out onto the porch, biting her lip, it was almost like her senses were screaming at her. Something was wrong, but she just couldn't see anything. Until Draco stepped out and into her view.

"Evening sweetheart, long time no see."

Violet jumped, terrified before she ran back inside and attempted to slam the door shut. But before she could, she was over-powered by the two men when the door was shoved wide open and she was sent flying backwards, landing harshly on her back.

"We're not supposed to hurt her." Seth muttered, before Draco shoved him off aggressively, showing that he didn't care. He didn't, how would Cora know what they did? She wasn't here.

Violet fought against the instant throbbing in her head from where it had hit the floor as she looked up and recognized the two men as her kidnappers. Henry heard the noise and stopped his game, turning just in time to see his sister fly backwards. He began to panic.

Violet struggled to her feet. "Get out!" She ordered them bravely, and once she was on her feet, she held her ground.

"Who's going to make us? You?" Draco mocked, whilst Seth lingered. Violet looked over his shoulder to the man who helped her escape previously and his presence surprised her, but she had no time to think as hands clamped round her neck.

"Violet, no! Leave her alone!" Henry shouted, making his presence known.

"Grab him!" Draco ordered, and Seth reluctantly directed himself towards Henry.

"No d-don't.." Violet struggled against Draco's hold, unable to breathe. Henry ran into the other room in order to escape Seth and Violet felt herself losing consciousness. Being quick on his feet, Henry easily made distance between himself and Seth before he ran right up to Draco and kicked him in the shins, hard.

"Argh, fuck!" Draco yelled, having no choice but to let go of Violet and stumble backwards. Violet gasped in as much oxygen as she could before she fell to the ground and Henry grabbed her hand.

"Violet, come on! Get up!" Henry panicked, whilst Violet coughed harshly and gasped for air.

Seth grabbed Henry under his arms and began to move him, causing Henry to fight back, thrashing his limbs about. Violet shook her head and tried to focus, although light-headed, she stood up and glared at Seth, who held her little brother in his arms. They made eye contact and Seth was instantly punched back by some invisible force, he let go of Henry and crashed to the floor. Henry didn't pay much attention to how he was freed, he simply scrambled to his feet and ran over to Violet, wrapping his arms around her waist with his eyes fixed on Draco who was getting to his feet.

Violet stared him down, daring him to come near her as for the first time, she felt like she had complete control over her magic. She felt confident, but that's not to say it didn't scare her.

"So it's true, you do have magic?" Draco said, and Henry watched him anxiously.

"Leave now, and don't come anywhere near my family again." Violet instructed him nervously, her fists clenching.

Henry turned so himself and Violet were back to back as he felt he should keep an eye on the other man.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Draco asked, standing up slowly.

"Why do you keep coming after me? What do you want from me?" Violet asked seriously, confused and angry because there was so much she didn't know.

"We don't want you..." Draco answered her, purposely making her wonder who did.

"Then who does?" Violet asked, there was no harm in trying for a straight answer.

Seth began to stand up and Henry nudged Violet's side, but she refused to turn around knowing that Draco was more of a threat.

"Henry, go upstairs." Violet said quietly.

"No."

"Please, go on."

"No, I'm not leaving you." Henry insisted, and Violet grasped his hand before they both quickly made their way to the back of the hallway. That way, both Draco and Seth were in Violet's sight.

"What did you come here for?" Violet asked, and received blank looks from both of the men.

"What? Did you just come here to scare me?"

"Because it didn't work!" Henry shouted, courageously supporting his sister. Violet couldn't help but laugh nervously, she was scared but mainly of the unknown. Who was it that sent them?

"Oh, your sister's scared. Don't make that mistake." Draco said, glancing between Violet and Henry.

"I'm not scared of you, if that's what you think." Violet said, raising her eye brow and punching Draco's ego in an attempt to get something out of him.

"You will be." Draco said, striding over to her, infuriated, forgetting his whole reason for being here.

Violet reached out her hand, forcing him to freeze where he was. She slowly closed her fist and he was trapped, as if a set of ropes had wrapped round his upper body, rendering his arms useless. Henry and Seth watched in shock as Violet's delicate features twisted, becoming harsh and quite hypnotic.

She walked towards Draco and as she did, he was forced to walk backwards, keeping an equal distance between them at all times.

"Leave us alone, and make sure you tell whoever it was that sent you the same thing."

Violet didn't stop until Draco was out of the house, her hand then flew forward, sending Draco half way down the dark path. She turned immediately to Seth, who held his hands up in defense and he slowly made his way towards her then out of the door, nodding as he did. Then Violet shut the front door slowly, locking it.

Unknown to everyone, at the end of the mayor's pathway, Cora stood anonymously. She watched Draco scramble to his feet looking ashamed and scared, as hard as he tried to brush the feeling off as he fled. Seth quickly did the same, having felt un easy about it from the start. Then Cora left, content with what she had seen. Violet's powers had been enacted and she was able to control them.. for now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you again for all of your reviews! They really mean a lot to me, I really enjoy having feed-back.  
Also, thank you to everyone that has favourited and subscribed :D**  
**I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you enjoy what's coming next.**  
**I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it's unexpected.**

**CIAO.**

**xoxo**

* * *

Violet stood, her eyes were closed, her hands were firmly placed on the front door as she felt the air currently surrounding her had a almost static like texture to it, like she could feel her magic circling her body. Her skin felt hot against the cool door as she pulled away from it, turning to see Henry making his way up to her.

"You... you have magic?" Henry asked, undecided on whether to be excited or cautious. His previous theory about his home town having a curse placed upon it by an evil queen sprung to mind briefly. Alongside his mothers relationship aiding his mind into forgetting about it. He came to the same conclusion he had a few months ago, that it couldn't be true, because that would mean that the Saviour and the Evil Queen had fallen in love. That just couldn't and wouldn't work.

Violet looked down at Henry warily, she had to tell him the truth, there's no way she could deny what he had just seen for his own eyes. But Henry suddenly frowned, backing away from his sister which gave her cause to worry a hell of a lot more.

"Your.. your eyes are- Violet what are you doing?" Henry asked.

Violet's irises were changing colour, it almost looked like the blue was melting away into a much darker colour as Violet felt her skin tingling. She panicked, quickly stepping forward to grasp Henry's upper arms, holding him gently.

"Henry, please don't be scared." Violet pleaded, and the softness of her tone seemed to be the catalyst. The darkness in her eyes faded almost immediately and her big, blue and bright eyes returned to comfort her little brother.

Violet knelt down so she was at the same eye level as Henry before she continued.

"Yes.. I have magic. But the only reason I used it was because I had to protect you."

"Why didn't you tell me? We tell each-other everything."

"I know, but I was scared.."

"How long have you had magic?"

"Only a couple of weeks.. I found out about it, about the same time I turned 18! But I didn't know that I was magical Henry.. I didn't know.."

"Do you know who those men were?"

"Yes, they were the men that kidnapped me."

"Kidnapped? But-"

"Oh, Henry.. I-"

"Mum and Emma told me that you had gone missing."

"That's probably because-"

"We have to tell Emma! Call mum, she'll-"

Then Violet took Henry's hands in her own.

"No, Henry we can't."

"Why not?"

"We just can't. Henry, you can not tell mum what happened tonight under any circumstances. Alright?"

Henry stared blankly at his sister for a moment before nodding, but it wasn't out of his own free will. Unaware to both of them, Violet had forced him to agree to her demand.

Relieved and a little surprised at how easy it was for her to get Henry to agree, Violet thanked and hugged her little brother, before an alarm sounded and they both looked at each other wide eyed.

"The pizza!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Emma and Regina returned from Granny's. Regina was attempting to walk quickly and promptly to the house as she knew they'd lost track of time, it was pretty late but Emma kept stopping her in her tracks by pulling her in for kisses.

Regina eventually opened the front door and they both entered the silent house. The air seemed to have a static feel to it and it put Regina on edge, there was also a weird smell.

"They're most likely asleep, or at least Henry will be." Emma said, hanging her jacket up.

"I'm going to go and check on them." Regina said, kicking her heels off and making her way towards the stairs.

She went straight to Henry's bedroom and opened the door to find him asleep with Violet perched on the edge of his bed, beside him.

When Violet escorted Henry to bed, he read her a few pages of his book and explained that if Violet was worried about anything, and she didn't want to talk to Emma or Regina, that she should talk to Archie. Violet had made a mental note to look out for him tomorrow, just purely to make acquaintance.

Regina relaxed, lingering in the door way as she spoke to Violet.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, apart from the pizza.. it kinda burnt." Violet admitted, standing up and making her way over to her mother.

"That's what I could smell."

"Oh you could? I tried my best to get rid of the smell."

Regina chuckled as Violet walked past her, out onto the landing. When Violet turned to face her in the light, Regina noticed large, although rather faint red marks on Violet's neck.

"What's wrong with you neck?" Regina asked seriously, stepping close to her daughter and lifting her chin up and brushing her hair back to get a better view.

Violet held in a gulp. "Nothing, why?"

"You have large red marks around your neck!" Regina's voice raised as she grew more concerned, the more she looked at the marks.

"Maybe it's a rash?" Violet suggested.

"These kind of marks don't just randomly appear. Is there something that you're not telling me?" Regina asked, brushing her thumb lightly over one of the marks.

Violet envisioned her conscience giving her slap as she answered her mother.

"No."

Regina watcher her daughter's every expression, adamant that she was lying. But why would she?

"Can I go to bed now? I mean, I'm really tired." Violet asked, hoping as she changed the subject.

It took a moment, but Regina gave a stiff nod and Violet reached up to kiss her mother's cheek. She then made her way to her bedroom, leaving Regina wondering.

Violet shut her bedroom door and ran her hands through her hair. She hated keeping things from Regina but she couldn't tell her that Henry now knew about her magical abilities. Although, she knew that she should.

Violet stared down at her hands, where did that confidence come from? How did she just perform that kind of magic without hardly thinking? Violet almost felt like during that moment, she didn't fully know what she was doing and that scared her more than the magic itself.

What was she going to do about those two men? What if they ever came back? Who was it that sent them?

Violet quickly changed into her pyjamas and lay on her bed, on her side. Someone out there, someone who she didn't know, wanted her. For what purpose? Violet's skin began to tingle again as she was flooded with anxiety. She closed her eyes tightly, just wanting to sleep. She wanted to forget that any of that happened, she didn't ever want to use her magic again.


	27. Chapter 27

"You're more powerful than you can comprehend and it's scaring you isn't it?" Cora said, stepping towards Violet.

Violet shivered as she sat on the porch leading to her mother's mansion, not wanting to look up at Cora before she continued. "I can help you."

"I don't need help." Violet stated.

"Oh you foolish girl, of course you do."

"I have my mother."

"How can she possibly help you with this? She has no magic dear."

"Let me guess. You do?" Violet retorted, standing up and making eye contact with Cora.

"Yes I do, and I can help you with yours. But you must also agree to help me with something." Cora said, gently tucking a piece of hair behind her Granddaughter's ear.

"Who are you?" Violet asked, unsure whether or not to trust this woman. Her instincts were telling her to flee but, there was this familiarity about her that frustrated the hell out of Violet.

"I wonder whether you'll have the guts to do what your mother couldn't..."

"What?"

All of a sudden, Cora placed her hand on Violet's chest, over her heart and Violet felt her body temperature rise dramatically until...

Violet gasped, her upper body leaping up from the bed so fiercely it caused her to fall out of bed and onto the floor in a clump. She clutched at her chest, fright rippling through her skin before she became aware that she had been dreaming. Violet's heavy eye-lids faltered, she rest her body against the side of her bed. Why did she keep having these dreams? Who the hell was that woman?

Eventually, Violet stood up. She almost didn't want to go back to sleep, she scratched her head and tried to weigh it up. She wandered over to her window, the best view of the town was from here, it crossed her mind why Regina hadn't claimed this her bedroom.

Then Violet saw something unusual, she looked behind her at her clock and it read '1:04am'. Why was Mr Gold walking down the street?

Her attention was diverted when she heard her bedroom door open, she turned to find a half conscious Henry there.

"Henry? What is it?" Violet asked, making her way over to her little brother.

"I can't sleep.." Henry replied, rubbing his eyes.

Violet tilted her head, frowning. This was most likely her fault that he had stuff on his mind, keeping him from resting. But Emma and Regina couldn't know about what happened, especially Emma.. What if the idea of magic was too much for her to comprehend? What if that had an effect on her relationship with Regina? Violet couldn't let that happen, Emma and Regina were so happy together and the fact that Regina had kept Violet's magical abilities a secret from her might have awful consequences if she found out through Henry. Regina would eventually tell Emma wouldn't she?

"Do you want to sleep in here?" Violet asked, and Henry nodded tiredly.

Violet walked over to the bed and lifted up the duvet for her little brother, before he clambered into the mass. Violet followed and pulled the duvet over them both before attempting to sleep herself, shut her thoughts out. After a moment, Violet felt Henry shuffle towards her, unconsciously nuzzling into her side, aiding himself to sleep. Violet fell asleep not long after that, having someone that she cared about close to her. It was very simple, but she found that it worked for her better than anything.

The next day Regina went straight her office, Emma and Violet took Henry to school before Emma went in to Sheriff Station and Violet went to Granny's.

"Oh hey! You know it's your day off today right?" Ruby said, rushing round from behind the counter to wrap her arms around Violet, which was warmly accepted.

"Yes I know, I was just wondering if you could help me find Archie?"

"Dr Hopper? He'll be in his office."

"I thought that, but I don't know where that is."

"Oh, of course. I can show you if you- Oh, wait. There he is!" Ruby pointed to a gentle looking man with red hair, he was carrying an umbrella with him and a briefcase.

Violet spun on the spot to acknowledge him, before returning her attention to Ruby.

"Thank you!"

"Got stuff on your mind?"

"Sorta.. catch you later Ruby!"

Violet ran out of the café and caught up with Archie.

"Excuse me, Dr Hopper?" She called after him.

He turned around, instantly aware of who Violet was through the general town buzz, even though he hadn't met her. He greeted her with a smile, as he would anyone.

"Ah, Violet. How lovely to finally meet you."

Violet held out her hand, and he shook it.

"Yes, you too."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually, um.. well the thing is-"

"I'm just on my way to my office if you'd like to accompany me. We can talk there?" He interrupted Violet, watching her nerves seep through her animated gestures. It was obvious that something was troubling her.

Violet felt relief that she didn't have to explain herself there and then, she smiled gratefully and nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the umbrella? I haven't seen a brighter day since I've been here." Violet laughed, eye-ing it up.

Archie laughed, the amount of times he has answered this question.

"It's sort of like my good luck charm, I suppose."

"Like Jiminy Cricket!" Violet noticed the similarity and her face lit up, making Archie look down at her curiously. That's exactly what Henry used to say.

Violet and Archie made their way to his office, casually strolling as they were already deep in conversation about Violet's view on the town. Archie found it highly interesting, she had such a fresh out look on their town and it was comfortable to hear, seeing as everyone else he'd ever spoke to had lived here for as long as they could remember.

Once they were inside, he offered her a mug of hot cocoa, which she happily accepted. Archie sat in his usual chair, whilst Violet made herself comfy on the leather sofa.

"So? What would you like to talk about Miss Mills?"

"Miss Mills? No one's called me that before."

"Well, you're Mayor Mills's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes.."

"Then I shall continue to address you properly."

Violet blushed slightly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 'Miss Mills' sounded very sophisticated and adult. Everyone normally just called her Violet.

Archie observed Violet as she gazed around the room and clicked her knuckles and he decided to get the conversation going to make things easier for her.

"What was it like Violet, finding out that Regina was your birth mother?"

Violet had never spoken to a psychologist, or anyone like Archie before so she wasn't sure what to expect. They must get straight to the point. He watched her patiently as she struggled to find her words, she shrugged.

"It was.. it was, um- kind of amazing." Violet began before her breath hitched and she could feel herself becoming emotional. She'd only been in his office ten minutes, she placed her hands on her knees and clenched them.

"You're here purely to talk about the things that you feel comfortable with alright? Don't feel any pressure to-"

"- No, it's fine. I guess I'm just overly sensitive. It's really stupid."

"I sensed that you were a rather delicate girl, yes."

"I wouldn't say delicate."

"And why's that?"

Violet quickly changed the subject, back to her mother.

"The night I found out that Regina was my mother was the best day of my life... without question."

"I can see that you love her very much."

"Yes, I love her more than anything."

Violet nodded gently, and uncontainable tears began to roll down her cheeks as she began to open up to Dr Hopper whilst he listened patiently, fascinated.


	28. Chapter 28

"Where have you been?" Regina asked, slightly annoyed at Violet's bad time keeping as Violet sprinted towards her mother and Henry. But before she could explain herself..

"She's been to visit Archie!" Henry exclaimed.

Violet's lips parted slightly and her eyebrows downcast, wondering how Henry knew where she was until it hit her that Henry was in-fact, the one who told her about Dr Hopper to start with.

"Oh? I didn't realize that you and Dr Hopper had been introduced?" Regina made her concern clear as she crossed her arms.

"I only met him this morning, outside of Granny's-"

"-So you've been with him all day?"

"-Um, well.. I mean, yes."

"What's your business?"

"Just to talk.. chat.. I got caught up, that's why I am late. I'm sorry mum."

Regina tilted her head and softened her expression towards her daughter. Yes, she was slightly concerned as to why her daughter spent most of her day with the town's psychologist but Violet reserved the right to do what she wanted.. to a degree. She was an adult after all.

"Let's get home?" Regina said, before Henry jumped beside Violet and took hold of her hand.

Henry and Violet held each-other's hand as they walked home, whilst Regina walked behind them. Henry was informing Violet about his day at school, how they'd painted bird houses today and that he wanted Violet to help him hang it up in the garden once they were home, to which Violet happily agreed.

* * *

Once they were home, Regina opened the door and Henry made sure he was the first to get inside. Violet hovered by the front door, giving Regina cause to do the same and await her curiously.

"Just so you know.. I was talking to him about those dreams I've been having." Violet revealed, the thought of her latest dream making her shiver on the spot.

"Did he help you at all? Was he able to understand what exactly caused them?" Regina asked, rubbing Violet's bare arms, shielding her from the chilly air that had suddenly arrived.

"Not really. He did say that it was amazing how vivid they were and how easy it was for me to recollect them though. He said that um... that doesn't usually happen unless he puts someone under some level of hypnotic state. I guess I've just got a good memory!" Violet shrugged.

"You know that you can talk to me about these things, right? I won't think it's silly and neither will Emma." Regina assured her daughter.

"I know, but I didn't want to burden you, I know how hard you work. Besides, listening to people's cluttered thoughts and worries is Archie's job right?" Violet shrugged, before entering the house.

Worries?

Emma came home not long after, having finished her paper work and had no cause to stay any longer. Things were pretty quiet. Henry and Violet hung Henry's bird-house outside, almost giving Regina a heart attack as she glanced out the window to find Henry sat on Violet's shoulders in the process.

Later on that evening, all four of them had dinner together and Henry bargained another twenty minutes on his playstation by offering to wash up the plates. Violet went upstairs for a shower just before Mary Margaret swung by to catch-up with Emma, Regina took this as an opportunity to pot about the house and do jobs that could of waited till tomorrow just to avoid conversation her.

Violet came back downstairs in her pyjamas just as Mary Margaret was leaving, they exchanged a quick 'hello' and a 'we should meet for cocoa' moment before she left. That put Emma and Violet in the mood for hot cocoa, they had a competition on who could make the best cocoa and Emma admitted defeat when Henry declared Violet's cup the winner but she couldn't resist reminding Violet of the fact that she could beat her in a arm wrestle any time, anywhere.

* * *

When the night came and everyone in the Mills mansion had retreated to their bedrooms, Violet couldn't sleep. She had adjusted herself into every possible comfortable position to no avail and it frustrated her. She'd taken to sitting in her window sil, staring up at the stars.

Meanwhile, Regina couldn't sleep either because there was something on her mind.

"Regina, what's up? I'd like to sleep at some point tonight." Emma asked, turning on her side to face a slightly grumpy Regina.

"Violet went to see Dr Hopper today." Regina replied plainly.

"What's the problem exactly?"

"I don't know.. I guess I just presumed she'd always come to me if she had things on her mind."

"Well, she comes to you for most things.."

"I know, I know.."

"Maybe she didn't want to bother you with it?"

"That's what she said."

"Then, I wouldn't worry. If it something really important, then she'd tell you."

"I'd hope so."

"Let Dr Hopper do his job, and get some sleep yeah?"

"I'm sorry for keeping you up."

"Don't be." Emma said, pulling Regina into her arms. "I wouldn't want to sleep knowing that you were upset."

"I wasn't upset. I was just.. Am I being over protective?"

Emma shrugged, and Regina frowned, leaning her fore head against Emma's.

"No matter what, she'll always be my baby girl."

"I know.. I know.." Emma said, her eyes slowly shutting before a yawn escaped her lips. Regina reached up to gently play with Emma's hair, aiding her girlfriend to sleep along with herself.

* * *

Violet's eyes widened. "What the-"

From her window, Violet could now see the silhouette of a woman at the end of the path. Violet's stomach churned slightly, she reminded Violet of the woman from those dreams she'd been having. Then the woman looked up at Violet and Violet immediately dived for the floor, not wanting the woman to know she was being watched.

The next thing Violet knew, she was outside, kneeling at this mystery woman's feet.

Oh no, how did I get out here? Did I do that? Violet thought.

"Very good..." Cora said, impressed.

Violet silently gulped, before standing up and facing Cora.

"Excuse me?" Violet asked, her hair standing up from the overly familiar tone of this woman's voice. Violet wasn't sure whether she was more scared or curious.

"Your magic, you're rather good at it now aren't you?"

"How do you know about-"

"Oh I know a lot of things about you dear, but you need not be afraid."

Violet laughed nervously, putting her hands in her pockets and taking a step back.

"Look, I don't know who you are and I don't know how you know who I am but-"

"Let me look at you." Cora instructed, leaving Violet froze on the spot and not aware how.

Cora took a step closer to Violet so both of them could fully see each-other, Cora reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Violet's ear and at her touch, Violet's head was instantly filled with images. Images of her past, her true past, which caused Violet to tremble slightly and give Cora cause to worry as she had no idea what was going on.

Cora released Violet from her invisible entrapment and Violet stumbled backwards, her head feeling hot and heavy.

"What's wrong dear?" Cora asked, becoming concerned because this wasn't part of her plan.

Violet slowly lifted her head up and saw Cora for who she truly was.

"You?" Violet breathed, her face turning pale before she sprinted back towards her house and left Cora dumbstruck.

In a panic, Violet hovered by the front door, looking back to find Cora walking towards her. She closed her eyes tight and when she re-opened them, she was in her bedroom.

"Oh thank god." Violet sobbed, putting her head in her hands as she was grateful to be back inside. She wasn't sure whether Cora could get to her in here but, she was hoping not.

Violet sank to the floor, she remembered. She remembered everything.


	29. Chapter 29

Violet held her hand over her mouth in an attempt to shield the sound of her crying, she slowly stood back up and cautiously peered over the window sil to see if Cora had remained where she was. To Violet's relief, she had left and her hands fell to her sides. Then Violet turned around.

"So... you remember me?" Cora asked quietly, after slapping her hand over Violet's mouth to ensure no scream found it's way out. "That's rather unexpected I'll admit, but not a problem of course. I'll just have to take extra precautions."

Violet didn't want to struggle, because as of two minutes ago, she remembered what would happen if she did. Violet just clung onto Cora's clothing in fear of falling backwards as Cora loomed over her.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Violet, I will not hurt you." Cora stated, and trusted that her own reputation would assist in this moment as she slowly removed her hand from over Violet's mouth. As predicted, Violet remained silent.

"Will you answer me a single question?" Cora asked.

"Only if you do the same for me." Violet replied bravely, causing a smirk to appear on Cora's face. Then Cora nodded, her eyes briefly wandering Violet's bedroom.

"What do you remember?" Cora asked.

"Everything." Violet replied, standing up properly before she rubbed her temple slightly, her head still felt awful. She looked back up at Cora, who looked briefly infuriated before she relaxed her features indicating that she was awaiting Violet's question.

"Who is my mother?" Violet asked, saddened before she looked across at her bedroom door, knowing that Regina was only down the hall.

"She is your birth mother dear." Cora said cautiously, glancing in the same direction until she heard Violet's breath hitch and turned back, observing Violet's reaction as though surprised.

"Why does it mean so much to you?" Cora asked, genuinely curious at the relief glowing around Violet presently. Then it occurred to Cora that Violet had no idea of the person her birth mother had become. There was no way that Violet could know that Regina was 'The Evil Queen', and Cora could use this to her advantage.

"You wouldn't understand." Violet replied plainly, giving Cora an artless glance.

It angered Cora, as Violet's attitude in that moment briefly reminded her of Regina and she immediately stepped closer to Violet.

"...I will not hurt you, unless you give me a reason to." Cora said, as though that was the ending of a previous statement.

She gently placed her hand around the side of Violet's neck, making her shiver.

"I'll see you soon dear, and I would keep this little encounter between us if I were you." Cora advised Violet before disappearing in a puff of dark blue smoke.

* * *

Violet's tears were silent, they had been influenced that way by the encounter that couldn't of ended too soon. Violet took a deep breath, she now knew everything, remembered everything...

Feeling incapable of doing much else tonight, Violet slowly and quietly wandered into her mother's bedroom and found her mother and Emma sound asleep. Violet bit her lip, remaining silent as she made her way to her mother's side. Conveniently, Regina had left enough room for another body beside her which Violet was so grateful for and she lay beside her mother, watching her as she slept.

As Violet lay, she felt guilty that she wasn't capable of remembering how she felt towards the woman who had brought her up, It must be something that Cora had done. Josette, that was her name. Violet wondered whether Regina would know who Josette was. Why did Cora give Violet false memories? There were so many things that needed to be said, but at least Violet now knew who she was. She could now stop searching for so many answers and start giving some.

Violet found it almost impossible to sleep, she just lay and gazed at her mother. Violet felt conflicted about the conversation she would share with her mother in a few hours time, she'd have to tell her everything. It would solve a lot of problems wouldn't it? Apart from the fact that Emma and Henry weren't aware of the world Regina and Violet originated from. The book that Henry showed Violet on the first night she spent at this house, didn't occur to her.

What did Cora want? That's what scared Violet more than anything. Also, why was everyone here? In this land, what happened to The Enchanted Forest? Then, Violet was startled by Emma who coughed, disrupting the silence in the room before changing the position that she was sleeping in.

"Just go to sleep." Violet kept telling herself as she shut her eyes gently.

A few moments later, Regina must of woken up to find Violet next to her as Violet felt her mother move closer to her, bringing the duvet with her to cover Violet. Violet kept her eyes closed but couldn't help but smile gently as she felt her mother wrap her arms around her, cuddling her. It didn't take long for Violet to fall asleep after that.

* * *

Meanwhile, incapable of finding any reason to care about the time of night. Cora greeted Mr Gold after her unannounced arrival.

"She remembers everything! How is that possible?" Cora demanded an explanation.

Mr Gold turned around a slight too casually for Cora's liking and replied. "I have no idea dearie, she's your Granddaughter."

"There's no way that she could corrupt my magic-"

"-Unless..."

"Unless what?!"

"Unless, she's more similar to your daughter's lover than-"

"Excuse me?!"

"Now dearie, if you're not going to let me finish?"

Cora kept her cool and gestured her hand for him to carry on.

"Right then. My little theory is that, your Granddaughter has been blessed with the same gift, ironically, that this town's Saviour has."

"And what's that?"

"Well, I do believe that they're in-fact both the product of true love."

Cora took a moment to waver the fact that her own Granddaughter maybe more powerful than she was before she asked naively.

"How's that ironic?"

"Well if you don't know already.." Mr Gold chuckled with sass.

He could see Cora's anger growing before he continued.

"Will this affect your plans?"

"Not really, I just have to approach it differently."

"Care to share?"

"It's obvious isn't it?!"

"Just trying to make conversation seeing as you disturbed me in the early hour of this morning to talk about this."

"Well, now we'll have to force her to help us."

"Oh, no, no, hold on dearie. She's your Granddaughter-"

"That is irrelevant! If you want her power at the end of all this then a little more effort is needed on your part, considering the circumstances."

Mr Gold pondered that briefly, before giving a stiff nod. Then Cora left.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, the atmosphere in the Mills mansion was pretty chaotic as everyone had over slept. Violet had no need to be up for a certain time as she wasn't due for a shift at Granny's today, but she got up anyway. She had to talk to Regina.

"Your bed head is worse than mine!" Emma chuckled as Violet clumsily rolled out of bed.

"Where's mum?" Violet asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"She's probably downing a cup of coffee, we're both kinda late this morning. But you don't need to rush, it's your day off right?"

"Yeah, but I need to tell her about Co- It's important! I – I need to see her now!" Violet insisted, stumbling before Emma caught her.

"How about you wake up first?" Emma laughed, as Violet regained her balance, nodded thankfully and rushed out of the room.

Regina was heading towards the front door before Violet jumped from the last step of the staircase and called out for her.

"What is it?" Regina asked, amused when she turned to see Violet in her pyjamas, with messier bed hair than Emma. Regina didn't think anyone had a worse bed head than Emma Swan.

"Can we talk at your office? I need to tell you something important but-"

"Sweetie, I have a meeting at the town hall and then I'll be discussing legislation with-" Regina paused as she watched Violet's arm fall limp and her face sadden.

Regina walked over to Violet and cupped Violet's cheek in her hand.

"Look, I'll be done by two o'clock. Why don't you grab us both a hot chocolate from Granny's and bring them up later? I really have to go now, I'm already running late!" Regina suggested, before ruffling her daughter's already messy hair and leaving for her meeting.

"Okay.." Violet sighed to herself, as she watched her mother leave, still unaware of everything that's happened.

Violet quickly made her way back upstairs to get ready so she could take Henry to school. She tried not to stress too much about everything, she figured there would be enough time for that later. At least she knew that she was going to tell Regina, the structure comforted her. Two o'clock...

* * *

Two o'clock couldn't come sooner as Violet caught Cora's eye on her way home from Henry's school, she hated how scared she became when she made an attempt to ignore her.

"I wouldn't ignore this, it'll only make it harder for you to go through with. The sooner you get used to the idea of working with me, the better off you'll be. " Cora advised Violet, after teleporting them both to a more conveniently private area of the town.

"What do you want from me Aunt Cora?" Violet asked nervously as she looked around, unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"Oh that's right." Cora chuckled to herself. Cora had almost forgotten that Josette had always introduced Cora to Violet as an aunt.

"What do you want from me? My magic? Because you can have it, I don't want it." Violet shouted, becoming angry. She was fed up of being in the unaware.

"Well, it's funny you should say that."

Violet furrowed her brow.

"Are we even related? I don't know what to believe any more, if you could just-"

"Do you want the truth?" Cora shrugged, her confident smile not once leaving her face, she guessed she owed her granddaughter that much.

"Yes!" Violet replied, as if it was the most obvious answer to any question.

"Regina is my daughter." Cora stated, placing her hands together neatly, readying herself for any reaction.

Violet stared blankly at Cora for the briefest of moments, but to her it felt so much longer. She couldn't believe it, could things get any worse? Could this situation become any more complicated? This woman, who had never once made Violet feel safe or worthy... was her Grandmother. Her family.

Violet felt tears prickle her eyes and she lightly sighed to herself, all she seemed to do was cry lately. What did that tell her?

"Aww, why don't you come here and give your Grandmother a hug?" Cora said, stepping forward and gently wrapped her arms around Violet.

Violet didn't react at all to Cora's touch, she was too busy being completely baffled by her Grandmother. How could she do this to her? Why did she do this to her?

Cora had to admit to herself that on some level, she enjoyed the fact that she had the opportunity to embrace her Granddaughter. It was the first time she had done it.

"You're evil." Violet said quietly, causing Cora to part them.

"You took me away from my mother! Why?!" Violet shouted.

"Because she wasn't destined to have you and believe me, she was better off without you. She accomplished so much... I hadn't intended for you to be reunited with her, but the saviour, unfortunately got to you first."

"What? Who are you talk-"

"In fact, it's not the first time she's got in the way. She's swayed my daughter's affections towards the same sex, I have to admit that surprised me."

"Emma..." Violet tried not to make her panicking thoughts visible, as she suddenly realized that her dreams were a warning. Was Cora going to hurt Emma?

"Indulge an old woman's curiosity dear, how's your relationship with the saviour?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Violet made her loyalty clear, which impressed Cora. But she reveled in it, and considered it a challenge. She'd gradually break her Granddaughter down piece by piece if she had to.

"Nothing has changed, you will do as I say or-"

"I don't even know what you want from me!"

"I want your help dear, I've already told you that. You'll help your own Grandmother won't you?"

"Help with what? Does mum know you're here?"

Cora's stance visibly tensed, and she paused before attempting to answer which indicated to Violet that the answer was no.

"You don't want her to know you're here.. She doesn't want you here does she?"

Cora's temper flared noticeably. "I do hope you're different."

"What makes you think I want you here?" Violet bit her lip at how cruel those words felt as they slipped from her mouth.

"I've not hurt you have I? You're perfectly fine."

"Define fine."

She'd had enough and the fact that Violet was her Granddaughter, for the first time, it was starting to effect Cora emotionally. That had not happened up till now, and Cora couldn't afford for her situation to change. She clenched her fist, causing something invisible to constrict her Granddaughter.

Violet struggled against the hold, wondering whether she could use her magic to get out, but she wasn't aware of how. Cora stared her Granddaughter down, willing her to stop struggling, stop questioning her. She didn't want to tighten the restraints but changed her approach as Violet began to dissolve the hold around her lower body.

"Don't you dare!" Cora ordered before waving her hand and Violet felt herself being lifted into the air.

"Don't struggle, just listen." Cora said before Violet realized that she was now suspended in mid air, being held up by distended branches that were covered in thorns. The thorns dug into her skin, even though she was barely moving. She looked attentively down at her Grandmother, recently remembering why she'd never stood up to her in the past.


	31. Chapter 31

Regina looked up from her desk when she heard the familiar footsteps and she stood up ready to greet Violet with a welcoming smile. She knew that her daughter had something to tell her, she had no idea what it was though. Maybe it was something to do with something she learned from talking to Dr Hopper? Regina could only guess.

"Miss Mills, I hope you've remembered my hot cocoa!" Regina called out to Violet just before she appeared from the corridor.

Regina let her arms fall to her sides, letting out a dramatic sigh when she saw that her daughter hadn't brought their drinks with her.

"I'm sorry.. I forgot." Violet said quietly, her hands in the front pockets of her jeans.

Regina chuckled and walked towards her daughter, who looked conflicted and a little shaken up. "I was only joking darling, is everything okay?"

Violet looked up at her mother and frowned, she shook her head and absent-mindedly brought her hands out of her pockets to rub her wrists. "No mum it's not, I have to talk to you.. I-"

"Well go and sit down over there and we can talk okay?" Regina suggested, her concern growing as she saw the sincerity in her daughter's eyes. Regina walked over to shut her office door, she knew that Violet had been worried about something for a couple of days but was waiting for Violet to approach her.

Violet sat down on the other side of her mother's desk, and Regina tilted her head curiously. She watched her daughter rub her wrists, she'd never seen her do that before, so it definitely wasn't a nervous habit. Regina moved her chair round from the back of her desk to sit opposite her daughter, whilst Violet pulled her sleeves over her wrists to hide them. Regina immediately questioned her daughter's actions.

"Why do you keep messing with your wrists? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh I just- I mean, it was-"

"Show me." Regina insisted, grasping her daughter's hand before looking to her for permission to move her sleeve. Violet didn't nod or gesture her mother in anyway but simply gave her a look in which only Regina could interpret.

Regina held a look of pure devastation after she gently moved Violet's sleeve up her arm, revealing the marks that the thorns Cora had enchanted to keep Violet immobile had left on her before now, unblemished skin. There were a few deep cuts where some of the thorns had pierced Violet's skin and had been bleeding previously but had now settled. The rest were a mixture of defined scratches and scarring.

Regina grit her teeth and tears fell from her eyes as she become unwaveringly angry. She looked up at her daughter, her eyes demanding a straight answer.

"It was Cora." Violet revealed, alongside her hidden fear of her.

Regina cringed at the name alone, even though she couldn't be sure that Violet was talking about her dreadful mother. "Who?"

"Cora.. your mother.. my grandmother. She is here." Violet said, her nerves rolling off of her tongue alongside her words.

Regina's lips parted and she closed her eyes briefly, feeling sick to the pit of her stomach. Could it be true? Regina didn't want to believe it, but she'd never mentioned her mother once to Violet. Violet couldn't possibly know her name.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I am sure. She is here mum.. listen to me."

Regina opened her eyes, dreading what her daughter was about to tell her. Then Violet continued, struggling to get her words out to start with, but as she carried on, she became more serious and able.

"I met her last night, she was standing outside our house. I saw her from my window and I ended up outside with her, I don't know whether it was me or her but I appeared right in front of her. I didn't know who she was at first but she seemed so familiar, and she knew about my magic. When she touched me, all my memories came back! Mum, I remember everything!"

"And she did this to you?" Regina asked, her grip of her daughter's hand tightening.

"This morning I- she wanted to talk to me and I must of made her angry. Mum, I don't know what she wants! She keeps saying that she wants my help, but she isn't telling me what.." Violet said, never taking her eyes off of her mother. She paused, watching her mother, Violet wasn't sure whether Regina was upset, angry, confused.

Regina was undisclosed, she was having trouble taking everything in. Trying to concentrate on her daughter, part of her still a non-believer, as if she was dreaming this. She wished she was, just as she thought that she could be happy with her family, her hopes are jeopardized. There was no time to risk questioning the truth of this, Regina needed to know everything, then maybe a solution would become clearer or more likely.

"Tell me everything." Regina calmly ordered, looking down at her daughter's wrist once more.

"Are you-" Violet was about to ask whether her mother was okay, she couldn't bring herself to ask anything else but that. She was struggling to read her mother.

"I need to know everything, please.. just tell me.. right now. Violet, I need to know." Regina snapped, losing her calm attitude as she began to fear for her family. Violet swallowed and moved her hand away before continuing.

"What I told you about my upbringing, It's not true. Cora gave me false memories, and I don't know why. I actually grew up in the Enchanted Forest, with a woman called Josette who I assumed was my mother, I wasn't told any different. I can't remember a lot about her though, I am presuming that's Cora's intention. I knew Cora originally as an aunt, I had no idea that she was my Grandmother, or that you existed at all. I was very isolated, I do remember that Josette never let me go any further than our village grounds. Cora used to visit me, once or twice a year and she would give me gifts. They were usually books, History books and books about magic. How to adapt your mind so you were able to use it to the best of your ability, to your advantage. I never knew why she gave them me until now...

When she visited, it was the only time I was able to leave our village. She'd take me out horse riding usually, we'd be gone for a couple of days and I remember always feeling like she was testing me for something. She'd constantly ask me questions and point blank refuse to answer any of mine. I was aware of her magic, at one point I thought that she gave me those books because she planned on passing her magic onto me. I had no idea that I already had magic of my own.

One day, Cora came unexpected and demanded me. Josette refused her, and it was only then that I learnt what kind of a woman she really was. She attacked Josette and left, taking me with her. I remember her talking about some sort of curse, but I don't remember anything after that. But I am assuming that the curse is the reason why we're all here."

Regina was completely mind blown, processing everything her daughter had just told her meant that after all that agonizing time of believing that her daughter was probably dead, Violet had been with Regina's aunt Josette the entire time. Josette wasn't Cora's biological sister, but she was as good as. Josette was a childhood friend of Cora's, who couldn't have children.

"Mum? You do remember the Enchanted Forest don't you?" Violet asked, suddenly wondering whether she actually remembered that world.

Regina nodded, running her tongue over her bottom lip as she thought things over. Regina wanted to break down into tears right there and then, she was filled with an indescribable feeling, more close to anger than sadness. But she couldn't afford to right now. Right now? She needed to tell her daughter the truth.

"It was me."

"What?"

"I created this curse."


	32. Chapter 32

"What?"

Violet wasn't sure whether it was her fault that she found her mother inaudible just then, or whether Regina was muttering due to whatever it was she just said, making her heavily uncomfortable.

There was a moment of shared silence between them both before Regina's mind spontaneously drifted and she brought Violet's wrist up, where she placed a gentle kiss on one of the most visible scars that Cora had left on her daughter's skin. It crossed Regina's mind that, those scars would most likely be there for life, not only physically but emotionally as well.

The thought of Cora having been anywhere near her daughter was enough to make Regina's heart ache, let alone the fact that she must have seen her grow up. It simply angered Regina, and if she was honest with herself, there was a stab of jealousy that hit her where it could hurt the most. That was most likely part of her mother's morbid plan. On top of that, the visual image of Cora inflicting her torturous and pressuring ways on Violet, simply provoked Regina to give into her past dissolute ways and get rid.. just be done with her mother once and for all.

"Mum?" Violet cautiously tried to grasp her mother's attention. She looked like she was debating with her own conscience.

Then, Regina looked her daughter in the eye and began what became a very long explanation of her life. The good, the bad and the very bad. She only had the strength to deliver all or nothing, else her potency to go through with it would dissolve. She hid nothing from her daughter, and assured herself that from now on, she never would.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mr Gold's pawn shop..

"So, she's going to help you?" Mr Gold inquired, not giving Cora eye contact as he was busy polishing a possession when she made her way over to him.

"She will, one way or the other." Cora replied casually.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean that she will be there!" Cora snapped, this man's curiosity always riled her.

"Well.. someone's rather testy this morning. Did our dear Violet test your patience?"

"She'll never do it again."

"Ah, I see."

"Excuse me?"

"My guess is that you used the good, old, reliable scare tactic."

Cora frowned, which captured Mr Gold's interest immensely.

"Now that's interesting."

"What?!"

"You feel guilty about using magic on her don't you?"

"Never have and never will dear. I don't make light of using magic, you know that. I don't do anything unless I desire to."

Mr Gold smirked, causing Cora to shift uncomfortably.

"Oh, you can't fool me dearie."

* * *

Violet and Regina had moved to the sofa, and there was a well needed period of silence as both of them allowed each and every detail of what had happened and what was happening, to sink in. Violet had turned rather pale, shortly after hearing of the first life her mother had taken. Her mind, her heart was a battle ground. It took a lot of strength to process what her mother told her, let alone accept it. For a while, part of her didn't believe what her mother was saying.

What her mother did was, on some level understandable, but it was no where near to being justifiable. It did frighten Violet but in her eyes, she didn't have much of a choice. She loved her mother, despite her past transgressions. Violet felt sure, because she could of just got up and left, but she didn't. She felt that she should stay, that she should allow her mother to confess everything and how she felt about what she had done. It came across to Violet as though her mother had never spoken in depth and complete truth about what she did and why she did it. Whilst her mother spoke about it, Violet could see that it pained her, as though she regretted most of the things that she had done. But on the other hand, she spoke about her reasoning so strongly that it made Violet question everything all over again.

Regina's upset over the non-existent relationship she'd had with her daughter during her childhood was clouded by the possible risk of losing any future with her daughter now that she'd finally found her. She observed her daughter's every movement. She'd felt vulnerable before, Regina wasn't arrogant to deny that. But Regina found herself on that awful line, balancing between vulnerability and fear where she felt both. Then Violet broke the silence.

"What are we going to do about Cora?" Violet asked quietly.

"Wait." Regina said, her hand hovered, wanting to reach out to her daughter.

Violet knew what her mother wanted to talk about as she moved closer, lips parted and ready to explain and hopefully reassure her mother right now, just in this moment. Violet grasped her mother's hand.

"Mum, listen.. the only thing that I am sure about my feelings for is the same thing that I was sure of before all of this."

"What's that?" Regina asked, strengthening the hold between her daughter's hand and her own.

"That, I love you..and I.. I can't bare the thought of being apart from you or Emma or Henry. You're my family, and I.. I know it sounds weak but. I don't care about your past, I care about our future."

"You should care-" Regina began to protest.

"I.. I didn't mean it as strong as that, it's just hard to explain. Obviously, a lot of the things you did were wrong. But, you- I.. What you have now, who you are now.. The past, you can either run from it or learn from it and-"

"Violet... you're mumbling." Regina smirked. "I know what you're trying to say."

Violet rubbed her forehead and laughed awkwardly. "Henry made me watch the Lion King the other night, I'm sorry."

Realising what Violet meant, Regina tried to hold back her laughter at how ridiculously random that was. Trust Violet to manage to make even this conversation light hearted some how, for however short the moment.

"I don't think I knew just how lucky I was to have you until now." Regina said.

"Yeah you did!" Violet smiled, bantering.

Both of them were glad that they were able to end this conversation like this..for now. They both knew that they'd need to talk about it some more, but the fact that this was happening was a sign that they'd both had as much as they could take of this subject for now.

Violet slowly approached Regina, longing for the first sense of closeness they'd share since knowing the truth about each-other. Regina complied naturally, wrapping her arms gently around her daughter.. her daughter that still wanted to be with her, the daughter that seemingly accepted her as a whole and It brought her great comfort.


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Yes, but this will be the first and final time. Before all of this, I didn't want to think about him much, I was afraid to because I knew if anyone could miss something they never had, then it would probably be me. But now, I feel like I have to, now that I know everything. I need to, I.. I think I'm ready." Violet replied, grasping her mother's hand nervously.

Regina entered the Mausoleum, guiding Violet inside alongside her. She then pushed the coffin aside, revealing a set of stairs and Regina stood aside, allowing Violet to descend them first. Regina thought it incredible that her daughter had the courage to step into this whole new world, so quickly. Because that's what it was, it was literally like a completely different world, that's what this knowledge had conjured. Knowing and believing was one thing, but seeing was something entirely different and as Violet descended the steps leading to the vault, Regina was frightened it might be too much for her.

Violet reached the final step and she paused, she could hear a faint sound of thumping. Regina followed her daughter cautiously, stopping behind her and placing her hand on Violet's shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze.

Yes, talking about it was one thing, but actually seeing it, hearing it was in an entirely different league. Violet gulped silently as she tried to block out the sound of all those hearts thumping.

"The sound is more distinct for you, isn't it?" Regina commented, feeling how tense her daughter's shoulders had become. Violet nodded before Regina encouraged her daughter forward. "Let's not linger."

Violet slowly walked through the Mausoleum, shivering as she came as close to the vault as she would ever get. Regina placed her hands gently over her daughter's ears, wanting to ease this experience for her, but Violet grasped her mother's hands and brought them to her sides.

Once they had reached the entrance to the room where Daniel's body lay, Regina let go of her daughter's hand and turned her daughter round to face her.

"Do you want to do this alone, or do you want me beside you?" Regina asked quietly.

"Can I.. um- I feel like I need to-"

"It's okay, it's okay.." Regina assured her daughter, cupping her face in her hands. "It's not going to offend me, if you feel you need some time by yourself then go ahead. I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thank you." Violet replied quietly, before taking a deep breath and stepping backward. Then, Violet turned around and slowly reached for the door handle.

For a moment Violet thought that she could hear the hearts again, until she realized that it was her own heart that she could hear. Her head lowered slightly as she was filled with nerves, Regina instantly sensed the shift and moved behind Violet and held her upper arms supportively.

"You'll be alright." Regina assured her daughter, and placed a comforting kiss on the top of her head before opening the door for her.

Violet shook off her nerves and stepped inside the room, then Regina closed the door behind her. Violet walked straight over to the glass coffin but when she got there, she found her eyes were closed.

"Come on, come on." Violet willed herself to find the courage to open her eyes and look at her father.

By the time Violet opened her eyes, her hands were shaking slightly. Violet clenched her fists, forcing herself serene and she observed her father.

"Hi dad." Violet whispered, placing a hand on the glass.

He looked as gentle and loving as Regina had described him, Violet imagined that he'd be just as compassionate and attentive as Regina was. He'd also be patient, strong and understanding, and he'd have a innate knack for taming Regina's fierce inherited temper and Violet laughed lightly at the thought.

Violet thought back to the story of his death, that Cora had murdered him right in front of Regina. Now Violet was face to face with him, in a matter of speaking, she felt the belated heart ache. It ached for her mother and the life she could have had with Daniel if it wasn't for Cora. But Violet quickly took control and shook the thoughts away..

"Forgive me for not thinking too much into that." Violet spoke quietly to her father, believing that he could hear her.

Violet had stopped herself before she dug to deep because there would always be a side plate of guilt that came with this. Emma was in Regina's life now, and as far as Violet knew, Regina couldn't be happier with her.

Violet loved Emma, and she knew that if Daniel could see Regina now, he would find comfort in the thought that Regina had found someone as strong and loyal as Emma to look after her. To look after her heart.

"You'd really like Emma, she is so great." Violet continued, a single tear falling down her cheek. "You don't have to worry about mum, because if it's possible for anyone to care for mum as well as you did.. it's Emma!"

Violet leant her side carefully against the glass.

"You'd love Henry too, he is so smart and so brave.. I feel so, so lucky to have found them.. my family. I am trying not to think about the fact that Cora put me here for a reason, and it certainly wasn't for my benefit...or mum's."

Violet rubbed her eyes and felt herself becoming more worked up by the second, until she finally let her tears free.

"Dad, I don't know what to do. I know that whatever Cora wants me to do will be bad, and I think it has something to do with Emma! Either that or if I don't help her, then she'll hurt Emma.. I've dreamt about it so many times, but none of my dreams made much sense.. I feel like-"

Then Regina swiftly opened the door, unable to keep herself away knowing that her daughter was crying. Violet swallowed hard and blinked repeatedly, trying to collect herself once more, but it didn't take a moment and Regina had made her way over to wrap her arms around Violet.

"Are you okay sweetheart? I know you wanted to be alone but I couldn't stand the thought of you crying once I heard you."

Violet nodded tearfully before leaning into her mother's hold, Regina had heard her daughter talking but she couldn't clearly make out what she had been saying. She looked down at Daniel mournfully, like she always did, but this time it wasn't for herself, or for him. It was for her daughter, who'd never get to meet her father.

"He'd of treated you like the most precious thing on this earth and he'd of loved you with all his heart. Just like I do."

Violet held onto her mother just that bit tighter before pulling away with a gentle smile.

"Are you ready to go? Regina asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Yes, there's just one last thing I'd like to say to him.."

"Okay."

Regina began to make her way out of the room, presuming her daughter would follow her shortly after.

Violet glanced back at her father and whispered.

"Whatever lies ahead, I will do everything I can to overcome it. I'll do my best, I will sort this mess out and I promise you, I will not let anything happen to my family... I'll make you proud dad."

Violet kissed two of her fingers before placing them gently on the glass. Then she slowly left the room to re-join her mother.


	34. Chapter 34

"Oh shit.. how did you manage that?" Emma asked nervously as Violet rolled up her sleeves and revealed her cuts and scars.

"I tripped over near that hedge round the back of Granny's and.. yeah.. got cut pretty bad." Violet explained, and sounded pretty convincing.

Emma held Violet's arm up into the light and gulped silently, before placing it on her lap gently and began fussing around her first aid box. Violet grit her teeth and looked up at Regina who was hovering behind Emma, Regina could see how much it pained Violet to lie in general, but lying to Emma was the worst for her.

"God Regina, why did you leave her like this? She'll scar now.." Emma turned and asked Regina, concerned.

Regina bit her tongue, she couldn't do anything about the scarring because she had no magic, but Emma was right to be concerned as Regina suddenly realised that she had done nothing about her daughter's arms. They'd been caught up in everything that had gone on today, Regina had almost forgotten and the thought that she had, made her feel awful. The guilt began to show as Regina couldn't bring herself to answer Emma.

"It was my fault, I didn't show her until I got here and then we knew you'd be home soon, so..." Violet pitched, trying to take the pressure off of her mother.

"Right..." Emma said, accepting the answer as she poured some antiseptic onto a damp cloth.

"Yeah, you've got a steadier hand than me." Regina said, exasperated before walking away rather quickly.

Violet's lips parted, and she developed a look of worry on her face as her mother left the room. Emma noticed and quickly assured Violet to relax for now.

"Don't worry!" Emma insisted, making sure Violet was making eye contact with her as they spoke. "She's most likely feeling a little guilty that she didn't act sooner, and that's my fault for the comment I made just then. Let's sort you out first, and then I will go and speak to her. She'll be alright Vi."

As Violet listened to Emma, even though she knew Emma had no idea of the reality of this situation, she still managed to make Violet feel better in a certain way. One of Emma's many gifts was making people feel better about things, she could calm and talk anyone around. Violet felt her whole body relax at her words and as Emma took hold of her arm, Violet smiled gratefully up at her.

"Okay, this may sting just a little. Now, hold still okay?" Emma prepared Violet, before holding firmly onto Violet's arm.

Violet looked down at her arm and watched the cloth make contact with her skin, before she winced at the stinging pain and turned away. Every time Emma dabbed the cloth over one of her cuts, the more they throbbed and as Emma rubbed the skin around them trying to clean the dry blood off of Violet's skin, the more delicate her skin became.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done.." Emma apologized as she saw Violet's pained face, but she also admired her for not once attempting to snatch her arm away.

"Oh you're such a brave, little thing! I think you deserve some chocolate after this!" Emma teased, trying her best to take Violet's mind off of this and Violet burst into a giggles.

"Chocolate? Can I have some too?!" Henry called, poking his head around the corner.

"Whenever chocolate is involved Henry, I know you're close by!" Violet said, and all three of them began to laugh.

"Oh that's his super power, didn't you know? His mission is to seek out chocolate wherever it may be!"" Emma added.

"What shall we call him?"

"The Chocolate Kid?"

"That's lame!" Henry said, before scuttling off.

"We'll get you a cape!" Violet called after him.

* * *

Later that night, in Mr Gold's pawn shop, Cora and the man himself were in discussion. Cora had invested in some 'normal' looking attire as well, and it was about time.

"Are you certain that it will work?" Cora asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. I made sure to add that little detail in when I created this curse for your lovely daughter." Mr Gold replied.

"And, she isn't aware of it?"

"Why would I make her aware of that?"

"How many days remain?"

"Last time I checked, there were twenty seven days left dearie. What's the rush?"

"There isn't one."

"Well you could of fooled me."

"I just want everything to remain clear, for the both of us. I can't afford for this to go wrong.

"No, you can't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing dearie, so what do you plan on doing next? I do hope you're using your time wisely."

"Oh I am, don't you fret."

"I'm not the type."

"It's the little things that get under people's skin the most.. change them.."

"You don't do 'little', you never have."

"Well.. in the grand scheme of things."

* * *

Meanwhile Henry, Emma and to her own surprise, Regina were all sleep. Violet however was suffering from nightmares, compliments of Cora who had planted them in her subconscious earlier that day. The visions that Violet was seeing were of Regina, her past. Violet saw her mother's act of vengeance, her murders and betrayals.

The images were so terrifyingly vivid, Violet's heart raced and she began to sweat. She saw her mother, ripping people's hearts straight out of their chest and she did it with ease. Then Violet let out a painful scream.

Emma and Regina shot up and out of bed, pretty much synchronized.

"It's the night terrors again..." Emma mumbled, half asleep as herself and Regina headed to Violet's room. "I thought they'd stopped."

"So did I." Regina stated, taking a deep breath before opening Violet's bedroom door.

Regina headed to the right of Violet and Emma headed to the left, securing her. Emma placed the back of her palm on Violet's forehead, her skin was so hot.

"Regina, she's really-"

"I know, I know.."

"Should we leave her, or?"

"No.. mum.. stop, please!" Violet whimpered, painfully and Regina's eyes widened. Emma began to worry a hell of a lot more and Regina felt rather frightened, she dreaded to think what Violet was seeing.

Regina reached for Violet's shoulders and began to shake her gently.

"Violet wake up! Can you hear me?" Regina called.

Emma pulled the duvet back and saw how tense Violet's limbs were, she reached for Violet's hand and held it gently.

"Don't let her get cold, it could make her ill!" Regina shouted protectively, grabbing the duvet and throwing it back over Violet's body. "What the- Why are all of her windows open? It's freezing in here!"

Neither Emma or Regina noticed when they first came in, but all of the windows in Violet's bedroom were fully open. Why would Violet open all of her windows? She felt the cold more than any of them..

Emma quickly got up and began to shut all of the windows, just as Violet awoke. Violet shot up, breathless and terrified. Not recognizing that she'd already returned to reality, her vision cleared and she saw the woman from her nightmares, right in front of her, staring down at her.

Violet's heart flung itself to the front of her chest and she screamed, scrambling off of the bed in panic and Emma rushed to grab hold of her. Violet struggled against Emma's hold before Emma grasped Violet's face in between her hands and looked her in the eye.

"Violet! Calm down! It's me, Emma! You're okay!"

Violet blinked furiously, and Emma shook her slightly, insisting that she become focused.

"Violet, you're okay..." Emma repeated, moving in a little closer.

Emma searched for the relief in Violet's eyes before pulling her in and holding her close. Beginning to cry, Violet clung to Emma's waist as Emma soothed her, calming her down pretty quickly.

Regina was stood, motionless, watching Emma soothe her daughter. Regina wasn't sure how she felt right now, but she was pretty sure that her daughter had just tried to run away from her. Regina had just seen fear in her daughter's eyes, fear that she'd caused and that was the kind of thing Regina had nightmares about. To see them become reality, was just too painful to understand.

"I'm.. I'm alright." Violet said a little hoarsely.

"Yeah?" Emma pulled away and brushed some hair out of Violet's face. "You're night terrors are back?"

"This was worse, this was-" Violet began to explain, until she realised what had happened. Oh no...

Violet bit her lip and turned around, she saw her mother staring back at her with an unexplainable look in her eye. Violet had never felt as awful as she did, right in this moment. She knew that her mother had discovered by her own means as to what the nightmare was about, and now she must believe that on some level.. Violet was scared of her.

Violet cautiously walked over to Regina, who never once broke eye contact with her, she didn't even blink. She just simply observed her daughter, retaining a blank look on her face. Violet frowned, wanting her mother to say something.. anything to her, until she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Mum?"

But Regina did not reply.

"Mum I'm sorry..." Violet said, never sounding so honest.

Emma stood and watched, allowedly confused.

Regina watched her daughter's honest and apologetic face slowly melt into a devastated and regretful one, as the silence prolonged. Violet looked across at Emma and then back to her mother.

"Mum? Please.." Violet whispered pleadingly, slowly wrapping her arms around her mother, wanting nothing more than to hold her and for Regina to allow her to reassure her.

"Regina?! What's wrong with you?" Emma asked, seriously becoming worried as Regina stood and stared down at her daughter, emotionless.

Regina's head tilted slightly and she blinked, as though she had just fought her way out of hypnosis. Regina looked across at Emma with a wave of regret colouring her cheeks before her arms shot around her daughter.

Violet had been holding in her breath for that entire moment, and was able to relieve herself as soon as she felt her mother's arms wrap around her body. Violet bit her lip hard as she tried to hold back her tears, what if her mother never let that go?


	35. Chapter 35

'So, Archie bought me a journal! Okay, I had originally thought that I'd of thought of some unconventionally witty opening statement to start myself off.. But I guess I set high expectations..

Archie gave me this journal yesterday afternoon when we met for a coffee, he said that he thought maybe writing my thoughts down would help me, help my headaches too. He said that sometimes, having too much on your mind can cause your subconscious to react violently in the form of a nightmare. If that is the case for me, then I need to write A LOT..

The night before last, I had a dream and I am more than certain that it was because of Cora, she sent it to me somehow. I know this because I dreamt of my mother's past, I imagine that she is attempting to steer me away from her or question my love and loyalty to her. It did scare me, I'd be lying if I said that it didn't affect me, but it's just.. Maybe I am thinking too deep into this? Anyway if I am right then, it's not going to work.

That woman in my dream, I don't know her! I only know the woman who took me into her home and treated me, loved me like a member of her family. It was just a bonus that I actually turned out to be her family.. her daughter.. I know that sounds generally bias, but I'm only being true and it is what I know. I only know this side of my mother, it's the only side I've ever known and I think that's why my mother reacted strangely when I woke up from my dream. I think she was scared, although she told me that she can't remember that night.

Last night, mum slept with me.. I didn't know that she had planned to but I woke up, and she was there. I didn't dream of anything, I slept really well and I think it's because of mum. I don't seem to have the dreams whenever my family is with me, I guess I don't need to buy one of those dream catchers huh?

I haven't seen Cora recently, and I don't know whether I am relieved or unnerved by that. I just wish I knew what she wanted from me, it has to be something to do with my magic right? Anyway, mum told me not to think about it for now. She told me that we should just seem to be unaffected by her, whether that's some sort of tactic? I have no idea, she doesn't like to talk about it with me lately. But I know for a fact that it's on her mind because she is constantly on edge and she doesn't let me pick Henry up from school any more, she sends Emma.

Oh! Here's something weird to add to my never-ending list of weird..

There is a Raven, and he's sat on my window sil.. right now. It's like the seventh time that I've seen him there since yesterday, HE IS ALWAYS SAT THERE..

Okay, I just opened my window and tried to shoo him off and he didn't budge, or flinch at all. He is still sat there, just staring into my bedroom and it's freaking me out a little...

Archie told me to just write what is on my mind, regardless of how jumbled it comes across. I should write about today..

Today is Wednesday the 31st of October, It's Halloween and I promised Henry that I would go with him to his school's Halloween party. I've never been involved with Halloween celebrations before but from what mum has told me, I imagine that it would have sounded a lot more appealing to me about seven years ago! Ruby's creating my outfit, was accepting her offer a wise choice? No, I'm sure it'll be fine.. It'll be flamboyant, but fine..

I'm going to contribute to the party! I'm making these caramelized apples and cover them in sprinkles...'

* * *

Violet heard little, quick footsteps heading down the hallway and towards her bedroom. It was Henry, and Violet couldn't risk Henry becoming curious and reading this so she quickly tucked her new, leather bound journal underneath her bed. She managed to stand up straight and un-suspiciously just as her little brother entered her bedroom.

He was carrying a plastic cauldron full to the brim, or just about, with sweets and looked overly excited as he greeted Violet. "Good! You're back! We need to get ready Vi! Will you help me get ready? I'll help you get ready, Ruby just dropped off your costume!"

Sauntering over the stretch of bedroom, Violet grinned.

"You're going to help me get ready? What? Are you going to do my hair and make-up?"

Henry paused a moment to think, his mouth screwed up as he imagined himself putting on Violet's lip stick. "Well.."

Violet chuckled. "Come on, let's get you sorted first!" Scuttling past her brother and grabbing the cauldron of sweets as she did before Henry shouted and ran after her. "Hey!"

It was 6:45pm and the party started in an hour, Henry had his vampire costume on and Violet had styled his hair, she was now adding the finishing touches to his make-up. I.E, the pale appearance and blood that looked as though it was dripping from the corner of his mouth. But what Henry was most excited about was the rather awesome set of fake teeth that he was able to wear later.

"There we go! All done." Violet announced cheerfully, impressed with her creation.

"Violet, you should go and get your costume on!"

"Wow! Thank you Violet, I look amazing and not at all Cullen-like!" Violet replied sarcastically, mimicking the reply she'd liked to have received for her hard work on her little brother.

"Oh sorry Vi! I love it, I just want to get there early!"

"Why?"

"Because Mason's getting there early too, we're helping light all the pumpkins! Oh, and Mary Margaret wants to talk to you!"

"She does? What for?"

"I don't know.. I'm going to take your apples out of the fridge! You need to get ready, quick!"

"Yes sir!" Violet saluted her brother before he scuttled off.

Violet picked up the bag outside the door as she left Henry's bedroom, it contained her costume, the costume that she had entrusted Ruby with.

Cora observed her Granddaughter through the Enchanted, hand-held mirror she acquired from Rumpelstiltskin all those years ago. It'd turned out to become one of her most treasured items. Having caught a glimpse of Violet's costume earlier, Cora believed that her Granddaughter dressing up as little red riding hood was entirely inappropriate. With a wave of her hand, Cora produced a much more suitable looking attire for Violet. An outfit that Queen Regina would of admired.

"Woah, Ruby are you serious?" Violet's eyes widened as she pulled open the bag.

The outfit that Violet believed that Ruby had procured for her included a pair of tight, black leather trousers and a pair of knee high boots with a killer heel that made Violet wince at the sight of it. The upper attire was corseted and embroidered with purple lace and diamonds, it was capped too. Violet imagined the said addition dragging on the floor behind her as she walked.

After a few minutes of struggling with the trousers, Violet had just managed to get her outfit on. She stared at herself in the mirror, head tilted, wondering..

"So, what am I? A sorceress? Vampire? Empress of the dark?" Violet laughed slightly at her last thought before she closed her eyes and flashing images of her mother's past status flooded her head.

Violet cringed, trying to force the images out of her head. "No, stop!"

"Oh no dear, you look perfect." Cora smiled to herself, putting down the mirror, satisfied.

Then Henry knocked on the bedroom door. "Violet! Are you ready? The apples look great!"

Violet shook her head, clearing her throat before replying. "Yeah, come on in!"

Henry entered the bedroom, pausing, his lips parted as soon as he saw his sister.

"You look- Um, that's a really good costume." Henry said, to be honest, he was unsure whether he liked it or not, it did make his sister look rather unapproachable.

"Thanks. I think I'm supposed to be a sorceress or something..."

"Or an Evil Queen?" Henry suggested, his words making Violet's skin crawl. She quickly dismissed it, in the most unsuspicious way she could muster.

"Oh no- I mean, that makes me sound old! An Evil Princess maybe..."


	36. Chapter 36

**I know this update was pretty quick, I made use of my day off work today!**

**I just wanted to thank you all again for the reviews, favourites and follows! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Mason's here!" Violet heard Henry call from downstairs.

Violet furrowed her brow, she didn't realize that he was actually coming over to their house to meet Henry. She wasn't ready.

"That'll have to do." Violet sighed, putting down her eye liner and making her way downstairs a little clumsily. She had to get used to these heels quickly.

Violet stepped into the hallway, after making her way carefully down the stairs. Henry and Mason were exchanging excitedly about each other's costumes, before Mason caught a glimpse of Violet and his jaw dropped.

"Henry, your sister- She's-"

Henry rolled his eyes and turned Mason around.

"She's an Evil Queen!"

"Princess!" Violet corrected her little brother, following them closely out of the house.

They began walking to the town hall, Regina had given the school permission to use it for the party like she did so every year. It was pretty much dark already, Violet instinctively moved closer to her brother and his friend, then her cell phone rang. Henry had it in his trouser pocket because Violet's costume had no pockets what so ever, he fumbled around for it before recognizing the number and answering it himself.

"Ah, Henry?" Violet questioned, a little irritated that he hadn't passed her cell to her.

"Hey mum! What's up?" Henry spoke into the phone, and Violet relaxed a little.

"Yeah we're fine.. Mason is with us! What time do you finish work? .. Oh okay.. What? .. Oh, we're nearly there! .. It finishes at nine, are you- .. Oh, Emma.. Okay mum.. I love you too.. Bye!"

Henry put the mobile back in his pocket. "Emma's picking us up afterwards!"

"Alright then.." Violet replied, before she had a quick glance around their surroundings, checking for Cora.. she couldn't help herself.

"There's Mary Margaret!" Mason called, beginning to run the last length of path towards the town hall, and Henry followed him.

Violet cleared her throat, looking down at her heels. "Not a chance in hell." She laughed to herself, as she contemplated speeding up her venture.

* * *

Leaning against the entrance to Mr Romano's bakery, Mr Gold and Cora watched Violet make her way to the Town Hall's entrance.

"So, what will this accomplish?" Mr Gold asked.

"I'm simply making good use of my free time." Cora replied, before gesturing her hand in a circular motion, conjuring a small batch of what looked like, dark green smoke. She then guided it in Violet's direction.

"Mary Margaret!" Violet greeted her with a friendly smile, putting her alter-ego aside. Again, what could she do? She had never met Snow White.

"Hey there Violet!" Mary Margaret replied with a similar sized smile.

Then the dark green smoke reached Violet, hitting her square in the back and sent her stumbling forward.

"Woah, hey! Are you okay?" Mary Margaret caught Violet before she fell right through the Town Hall's threshold.

"Yeah, I uh.. I'm sorry." Violet mumbled, her senses feeling rather fuzzy.

"Is your corset too tight? That's a, uh.. rather interesting costume." Mary Margaret asked.

"Ruby got it for me..." Violet regained her balance and tried to hide her blushing cheeks. "I haven't quite got a handle on the heels yet.. obviously."

"What have you done?" Mr Gold asked.

"You'll see... in about twenty minutes or so." Cora replied confidently.

"I've been meaning to ask, what significance does the young man hold?"

"Caspar, or Demetri as he goes by in our world was promised Violet's hand in marriage."

"I'm taking a wild guess, that was your doing?"

"I made the deal with him in exchange for a gift."

"And what gift might that be?"

"None of your business."

"Well it must be a magical one, so who was he exactly? If he possessed rare magic then I'd of heard of him."

"Who's to say that he's from our world?"

"Ah." Mr Gold began to chuckle.

"What?"

"He is why you can come and go as you please."

Cora rolled her eyes, she should of kept her mouth shut.

"Oh don't fret dearie, he is useless in this world. I have no interest in him."

"Well, not entirely." Cora folded her arms, and waited.

* * *

"Have you lit all the pumpkins Henry?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, Mason's just lit the last one!" Henry replied, naturally drawn to stand beside his sister, which made Violet smile.

"Come on then, let's go inside! Violet, would you help me with the drinks?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Of course I will!" Violet replied.

They all made their way inside the Town Hall and it was filled with children, their parents and residents of Storybrooke. The walls were draped in cobwebs and all sort of nasty looking creatures, the lights had been cased in fantastic shades, most of them being ghosts and pumpkins. People were chatting, dancing and drinking already. Henry and Mason ran off to find their friends.

"I thought this was the school's disco?" Violet asked, trying to communicate with Mary Margaret above the boom of the speakers that were blasting out 'Thriller'.

"Oh it is, but we treat it as a community event. Your mother funds it every year, we have a Christmas one too."

"Oh that's great, it seems good for the community spirit and all that.." Violet said, not really concentrating as her eyes scanned the room for the little brother.

Mary Margaret realized what she was doing and laughed lightly. "He's over there." She pointed towards the small stage where the DJ was set up. "Relax."

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"I know sweetie, but don't worry. Matthew is staying by the door, you can relax. Henry will be absolutely fine."

Mary Margaret passed Violet a drink of fruit juice, or 'Blood' as it was supposed to be for tonight. "Here, have some blood!"

Violet relaxed her body visibly, taking the cup from Mary Margaret and slowly taking a sip. "Oh that's lovely! I can't remember the last time I'd had a cup of blood." Violet laughed alongside Mary Margaret before a flock of children came up to the table for some drinks.

* * *

"Right on cue, the effects should begin to appear in a few minutes." Cora said, pleased as Caspar approached the Town Hall. "Poor thing, he's infatuated with her and he has no idea why."

"I would say that you're being cruel but.." Mr Gold began.

"I'm only magnifying what's already there." Cora confirmed.

"He was in love with her?"

"I wouldn't say that, I mean he'd never even spoken to her. He was fascinated by her..."

"I thought you said that they'd never spoken?"

"They hadn't. Whilst I kept her in slumber, I allowed him to visit her."

"Observe the goods before purchase."

"Exactly."

"I'm sure she spent her whole life wishing for a Grandmother like you."

Cora held her tongue at Gold's sarcasm, that's something she hadn't missed.

* * *

Violet and Mary Margaret had swapped pouring drinks for mingling, whilst Caspar made himself scarce, watching Violet's every move. Violet found her little brother and requested a dance, which was accepted and a few of his friends joined in too.

"Mary Margaret! MARY MARGARET!" Violet yelled above the music, finally catching her attention. "I've got minions!" She continued as she danced in the middle of Henry and his friends. Mary Margaret watched, amused.

A few songs and a kiss on the cheek later, Violet left Henry with his friends and made her way out of the crowd. It was then that she spotted Caspar, watching her. She felt her cheeks blush, but she felt like she had to go over and talk to him. Caspar smirked as Violet walked towards him, the fact that she had acknowledged him and made the decision to talk to him against her mother's will, he found that incredibly satisfying. Even though it were a costume, Caspar thought that Violet looked incredible, he would be more than happy to see her wear that everyday.

"What are you doing here Caspar?" Violet asked, trying to avoid making eye contact with him again.

"Any member of this community is welcome here Violet." Caspar replied, glancing down at more than Violet's attire. "Hello to you too."

"I can't see anything of interest here for you, and if my mother see's you here-"

"You're here, and I couldn't care less about your mother."

The atmosphere suddenly became incredibly intense and Violet felt herself becoming hotter, she felt a loss of control. She was angry at the remark, but her anger dispersed into nerves as she gathered the way Caspar was looking at her.

"Caspar, I don't think-"

"I know you like me, I can tell.. and I can't stop thinking about you. I haven't stopped thinking about you." Caspar admitted temptingly, before leaning in closer as Violet's eyes seemed to flash a darker shade at his words, like something inside her had been activated. Deep inside, Violet felt something about her change and it frightened her.

Violet turned to walk away but Caspar grasped her waist and turned her back round, before pulling her into a kiss. Violet felt her heart stop, she wanted to fight against him and pull away but a deep, tainted voice inside her head was telling her to do what he commanded. Violet began to kiss him back, Caspar felt the change in her attitude towards his kiss and he embraced her roughly, causing Violet to whimper slightly at his action.

Even though no one had noticed them, even though the shadows were concealing them, Caspar broke the kiss and looked down at Violet, she slowly opened her eyes and looked straight up into his. "Come with me?" Caspar asked.

Violet nodded, giving him a small and nervous smile. Caspar trailed his hand down Violet's neck, to her chest and stopped over her heart, which was beating rapidly, although Violet seemed incredibly tranquil. He put his hand round Violet's waist and guided her out of the Town Hall, but not before Henry spotted them.

* * *

"Stop, Henry! Where are you going?" Matthew asked, standing in front of the doors as he saw Henry sprint towards them.

"It's Violet, my sister. I- I have to go get her!" Henry exclaimed.

"She'll be back for you Henry, it didn't seem like she intended to take you with her and I can't let you out unsupervised."

"But you don't understand, she's-"

Mary Margaret had noticed Henry's attempt to leave rather quickly and came over to see what was going on. "What's wrong Henry?"

"It's Violet, that guy took her out but I think- I heard mum and Emma saying that she's not supposed to see him, he can't-"

"Okay Henry, it's okay. I'll um- I'll call Emma, go back and stay with your friends!" Mary Margaret said, guiding him away from the door before reaching into her back pocket to grab her cell phone.

Emma was filing some paper work when she heard the Sheriff station phone ring in her little office, she made her way over to it and picked it up sharpish.

"Sheriff Swan, how can I-"

"Emma! It's Mary Margaret! Could you come down to the Town Hall?"

"Oh hey! Why, do you need help with crowd control?" Emma joked.

"No, it's Henry, he's-"

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, but he's worried about Violet. She's left with some guy and he told me that yourself and Regina didn't want them to be around each other, is that right?"

Emma furrowed her brow, if it was Caspar then she couldn't understand why Violet had left with him. For one; she'd be going against Regina's wishes, and two; Emma re-called a conversation that she'd had with Violet herself over how Caspar had no sense of personal space, no manners and a complete lack of respect for Regina.

"Yeah, that's right. Um, I'll be right down!"

"Cheers Emma!"


	37. Chapter 37

"Oh, there they are." Cora watched as Caspar escorted Violet out of the Town Hall.

"That certainly didn't take long, where do you suppose they're going?" Mr Gold asked, pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

"They're going to get to know each other." Cora replied, pleased with herself.

"What if Violet refuses him? How do you plan to seal that deal then?"

"How did you -"

"I'm not stupid dearie, I know what you've done."

"Well it will work, she has no choice but to do as he desires and."

"If you're sure..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well she's different, we both know that her magic is innate."

"Yes, yes, it's tied to her emotions. I know that! But an enchantment is an enchantment!"

"I personally think that this is rather reckless-"

"Why don't you just say what you're thinking, hmm? Why are you so adamant that this will not work?"

"Why are you so adamant that it will?"

"Do you think that I am underestimating her?"

"Not exactly."

* * *

Regina had just finished replying to an important email and she rubbed her forehead because she was so glad that everything was done for the day. She just wanted to go down and see Henry and Violet before the disco finished, then get them home and safe. That's all she wanted. Regina cleared her throat, picked up her satchel and headed out.

After rummaging around, Emma had finally found the address for Caspar's apartment and she had a bad feeling that she was going to need it. She swiped her keys off of her desk and headed to her car.

Mary Margaret was waiting near the entrance to the Town Hall when Emma pulled up, she took a glance over her shoulder to check Henry was with his friends before she met Emma half way.

"Emma, I didn't see which way they went but-" Mary Margaret began.

"It's okay, I think I know where they are. Is Henry okay? Will you keep an eye on him for me?"

"He's fine. Of course I will, go on. Find her.

"Thanks Mary Margaret!" Emma called back to her as she quickly made her way back to her car.

Cora tilted her head to one side, a slight look of annoyance on her face as she watched Emma drive away. Mr Gold caught Cora in the corner of his eye and smirked before speaking up.

"Emma may be in for a surprise."

"Let her find them!"

"Oh?"

"Violet's rendered useless to anyone else's commands or desires bar Caspar's, in every sense, until the enchantment wears off and I imagine it'll feel quite surreal to him. So if Emma does find them, then well.."

* * *

Caspar and Violet were sat on the edge of the bed in his apartment. Violet was sat up painfully straight, she didn't have much of a choice due to her costume and her eyes were fixated on Caspar. She looked at him temptingly, she was unusually calm although her mannerisms projected that she was ready for anything. Caspar found it unexpectedly difficult to keep eye contact with Violet, he felt his natural confidence lessen as the minutes past but that didn't effect his constant urge for her. All he wanted was to explore Violet, get to know her, in every way.

"When I told you, that I couldn't stop thinking about you. I meant it." Caspar said, it sounded more like a confession than a compliment. His eyes met Violet's for a moment as she offered him a delicate smile, before his glance travelled down her neck line, to her chest, to her hands that were placed on her lap. He took her soft, cool hands in his own overly warm ones and tried to focus. Violet said nothing.

"Are you always this quiet?." Caspar said, laughing nervously as Violet didn't seem as shy as she usually was, so he couldn't explain her silence.

"Not always." Violet answered him softly, she still hadn't broke eye contact with him. He wasn't sure how long he could control himself, he didn't know what Violet was expecting and he wasn't sure what she wanted. But he knew what he wanted.

"You're- you're looking at me like.." Caspar began, his eyes falling to Violet's soft, full lips before he leaned in and kissed her again.

Violet made it clear enough that she was happy with what was happening, her hands responding to the kiss by affectionately moving up the back of his neck before her fingers ran through his soft, thick hair, sending a shiver down his spine. Violet was fully aware of what she was doing, but she had absolutely no control over her actions. She was attracted to Caspar, she wouldn't of been vulnerable to Cora's enchantment otherwise but she didn't want this, not now, maybe not even at all. Inside, she was screaming.

Each kiss was deeper than the previous one, Caspar ran his hand up Violet's thigh, up the smooth, tight leather trouser which displayed Violet's figure at it's best. He slowly and blindly untied the cape from Violet's costume, letting it slip down her back, revealing her shoulders before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into to him.

Violet pulled away, she was perched on his lap before she slipped her legs either side of him and grasped his face in her hands. She kissed him eagerly as they fell backward into the bed sheets and he held onto her waist tightly, not wanting her to move an inch. Violet broke the kiss and sat up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked down at the boy who seemed to want her so badly.

"This is going to sound crazy..." Caspar began, his hands moving up and down Violet's waist, in awe of the shape that the corset had given her. Caspar looked up at Violet, her long, rich looking hair had shaped her face perfectly. In his mind, she couldn't look any more perfect than she did right now. "... but I think I love you."

Violet slowly moved her hands down his stomach, pausing just above the hem of his jeans before tugging on them suggestively. Her smirked up at her, watching her as her eyes examined his body before she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Then show me." Caspar quickly placed his hand behind Violet's head, cradling it as he skilfully swapped them over and placed himself on top of Violet.

Emma strode up the steps leading to Caspar's apartment, hoping that she'd find Violet there otherwise, she had little idea of where abouts she could be. Emma knocked on the door harshly, but Caspar couldn't care less who was at his door right now, it didn't deter him.

Emma reached for the door handle, there was a chance that it could be unlocked, then Emma pushed it forward and the door became ajar. "Caspar?" Emma announced that she was coming in before she opened the door enough to see what was going on.

Startled at the sight she saw, and feeling rather awkward, Emma called out. "Violet?!"

Disappointed, Caspar moved off of Violet and turned to find the Sheriff, looking rather angry. "Emma, look-" He tried to have his say, but Emma didn't give him the chance.

"It's Sheriff Swan! And what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Emma shouted, making her way over. To Emma's confusion, Violet didn't panic or attempt to explain anything, she simply sat up slowly and glanced in her direction.

"Violet, how could you even think- I mean, after what- No, just come with me! Right now!"

Violet stood up, and slowly walked over to Emma before Emma grasped her hand. "I'll be back, and we're going to talk!" Emma warned, shooting Caspar a look of disappointment before she left, taking Violet with her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

* * *

Emma, feeling in the midst of awkward and angry, quickly guided Violet out to the car. "Honestly Violet, what were you thinking?" Emma asked, completely stumped by this whole situation, in fact it felt kind of surreal.

Violet stood beside Emma, staring over the roof of the car, to the other side of the street where Cora was standing inconspicuous. Violet didn't respond, she simply closed her eyes and rolled her neck as though it ached.

Emma furrowed her brow, and opened the car door swiftly. "Fine, whatever. But you can either talk to me about it, or you can talk to your mother!" Emma said hot-headedly, awaiting Violet to get into the car.

Emma couldn't quite believe how Violet was acting, it was incredibly unlike her and it mad Emma more angry than she needed to be. Violet was point blank ignoring her and Emma ran her hand through her hair in confusion.

"Violet? Look at me?" Emma asked, clearly. Violet did not respond.

"Look at me!" Emma repeated, placing her hand on Violet's shoulder. Then, Violet turned round to face her, almost immediately.

Cora made her best attempt at a casual stroll up to them both, before she greeted the saviour with a sickeningly sweet smile and then turned to Violet. "Good evening young Violet, is everything alright?" Cora gently rubbed Violet's upper arm in a show of concern. Emma had never seen this woman before, or at least hadn't spoken to her.

"Everything's fine, I am just about to take her home actually." Emma said, losing all trace of her anger towards Violet as it melted into a sudden instinct to keep Violet close. Emma flipped her jacket open, flashing her Sheriff badge before she wrapped her arm around Violet's shoulders, guiding her to stand beside her. "Have we met?"

"Oh no, but Violet has served me a glorious cup of coffee many a time." Cora laughed as she'd never tried coffee in her entire life. Her eyes moved to Violet too often, making Emma just that bit suspicious. Violet was aware of Cora's presence, but made no sign of wanting to communicate with her, she simply awaited Emma's next command. There was a moment of silence where Cora examined Violet's responses, Emma was obviously having an effect on the enchantment. Cora then decided to make an obvious observation. "She doesn't look well dear, I won't keep you. You should get her home."

"Yeah." Emma squeezed Violet's shoulder, clearing her throat before trying to get them both away as soon as possible. "Come on Vi, let's go!" Violet looked up at Emma, and Emma knew then that it wasn't just a side of Violet she had not yet seen, but that something was wrong. Emma looked Violet directly in the eye and told her to get into the car, so Violet did. Emma shut the door and headed around the car to the driver's side, quickly glancing back at Cora. "Uh, see you around! Have a good night, Miss?"

"Cora, my name is Cora."

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Regina was busying herself whilst Henry sat on one of the stools in the kitchen. Henry could tell that his mother was worried, because whenever she was worried, she always over compensated. Regina quickly passed Henry a mug of hot cocoa, decorated intricately with cream, multi-coloured marshmallows and vanilla sprinkles.

"Mum? Is Violet in trouble?" Henry asked, grasping his mother's attention.

Regina tried her hardest not to frown. "No dear, she's not in trouble. I trust Emma to find her, she's good at finding people."

"No I mean, because she was hanging around with Caspar."

"I'll most certainly be having a word with her Henry."

"What if it wasn't her fault?"

"Well when she gets back, she can explain herself can't she?"

Henry heard Emma's car pull up on their drive and nearly spilt his hot cocoa as he jumped off the stool. "They're back!"

Regina eventually followed, hoping that Emma had returned with Violet. But when she caught Emma in her sight, she didn't see Violet anywhere.

"Did you find her?" Henry asked.

"Yeah kid, I found her." Emma replied, smiling down at her son.

"Where is she?" Regina asked sharply, worry in her tone.

"She's in the car, I think you should go and speak to her." Emma said casually, guiding Henry inward.

Regina furrowed her brow, before heading towards the front door. Emma caught her arm as they crossed paths and whispered, out of Henry's range. "Regina, she's acting really odd and she hasn't spoken a word to me since I found her." Regina nodded and continued out of the door.

Regina opened the car door and carefully observed her daughter's almost blank expression, she leant down and took hold of Violet's face, turning her round to face her. "Violet?" Regina called out, and Violet didn't respond. Regina brushed Violet's hair out of her face and moved in a little closer to get a good look into her daughter's eyes. Regina's suspicions were confirmed, her daughter was under an enchantment. Regina frowned and let go, crouching down, balancing herself by resting her hand on Violet's leg. It was then that she noticed what Violet was wearing, her eyes widened. Regina had worn something similar herself once and seeing Violet in such a awfully symbolic outfit made her stomach churn.

Regina had to talk to her mother, she couldn't stand this any longer. As much as the mere thought of the confrontation was enough to send shivers down her spine, this had become too much. She needed to find out what her mother wanted and what it had to do with Violet, among other questions that had been burning inside her head ever since Violet showed up in Storybrooke.

Then it occurred to Regina that Emma had managed to get Violet here, whilst under the enchantment. She bet her mother hadn't foreseen that, a slight smirk appeared on Regina's lips as she shut the door and walked round to sit in the driver's seat of the car. All Regina could do was simply wait for her daughter to come around, she certainly couldn't tell Emma that she was the only one capable of instructing Violet.

Regina kept thinking, why hadn't her mother wanted to see her?

Violet's eyes began to close as she let out a shuddered breath, her breath was tinged a dark blue by the residue of the enchantment attempting to escape her body. Regina held her daughter's hand, the enchantment seemed to be wearing off unusually quick. Whether that was Emma's or Violet's influence, Regina couldn't be sure. Regina felt her daughter's body temperature rise as Violet turned to face her, Violet looked her mother in the eye but was, for the time being, incapable of saying a single word to her. The enchantment still had it's hold on her.

"I will sort this out baby, this ends here." Regina said seriously, leaning in towards her daughter and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I don't know what she wants, but I will find out and I will not let her manipulate you any more."

Then Emma opened the car door, Regina retreated back to her seat and turned to see Emma as she spoke. "So?"

Regina had to think of an explanation for Violet's behavior, and a convincing one. "I don't think she's very well." Regina turned away from Emma and cringed at her lame attempt.

Emma looked across at Violet and wondered. Her limbs were beginning to droop, her pupils were dilated, her skin was pale and she breathing was disrupted. She wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything around her right now. "Regina? You don't think she's taken drugs do you?" Emma asked, the possibility was there considering the symptoms.

"No, she would never do that." Regina replied, simply.

"I know that, but maybe she didn't realize-"

"Emma, she has not taken any drugs!"

"I think we should get Dr Whale to check-"

Regina swiftly tried to get that thought out of Emma's head, hoping that Emma wouldn't argue with her. "We just need to get her inside okay? Help me?" Regina asked. "Please?" She finished, sweetly.

"Alright, but one of us should stay with her tonight and I am definitely having a word with Caspar first thing tomorrow." Emma said, moving aside so Regina could get out of the car. They both made their way round to Violet, Emma opened the door and said. "Come on Violet, you need to come inside now!" Violet eased her way up and out of the car, Emma's orders willing her limbs to do as commanded.

Later that night, Emma was lay on her side, in bed and was still adamant that something else was involved here. Violet may be ill to some degree but something had caused it, it didn't just appear out of no where. Emma felt like Regina was avoiding the reality of things when it came to Violet lately, especially tonight. If Henry showed any sign or symptom of an illness, he would be in Doctor Whale's office being checked over before he had the chance to object. But, Regina didn't want anyone to help Violet. It was one thing to stop Violet from seeing Dr Hopper, but this..

Regina lay, her arms wrapped around her daughter's torso as she cried silent tears. Reality had really set in, Regina had been avoiding it. If Cora had sent Violet here to find Regina then it certainly wasn't for Regina's benefit or happiness, it was only a matter of time before Cora will try to rip Violet away again. It was only a matter of time before Cora tried to do, whatever it was she came here to do. Regina had no idea what was going to happen or how it was going to happen, she just hoped beyond hope that she'd get through this and still have everyone she loved beside her by the end of it.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

* * *

"Emma. Violet." Archie greeted them both as he approached them, along with Pongo who suddenly became excited as he identified them both.

"Hey Archie! I was wondering if I could have a quick chat?" Emma asked, grasping at an opportunity.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Violet, why don't you take Pongo for a walk?" Emma suggested, capturing Archie's curiosity.

"Okay. Where are you going?" Violet asked, before taking hold of Pongo's lead that Archie held out for her.

Emma put her hand on Violet's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as she smiled down at her. "We'll meet you in Granny's in half an hour or so, okay?"

"Sure." Violet agreed before crouching down to make a fuss of Pongo.

"Is that alright with you Archie?" Emma asked. Archie nodded, laughing because it didn't seem like he had a choice in the matter. He looked down just as Violet received a giant lick to the face, curtsey of Pongo.

"Let's make a start then." Archie announced, gesturing for Emma to accompany him towards the diner. Violet stood up, watching them begin to walk away.

"It was nice to see you again Dr Hopper!" Violet called. Violet had missed Archie in general, not just talking to him.

"It was nice seeing you too Violet!" Archie called back, holding up his hand with a warm smile.

"Come on Pongo! Let's go boy!" Violet called, beginning to jog in the opposite direction.

Archie had found a free booth in Granny's diner, he had a feeling that he knew what Emma wanted to talk to him about. He gathered his thoughts as he watched her return with a coffee for both of them before sitting opposite him.

"So Emma, what's on your mind?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well I didn't want to make assumptions.."

"Archie, I don't know what to do with the pair of them, I really don't!"

"Regina and Violet?"

"Regina is smothering her Archie! Do you know how much effort it took to convince Regina to let Violet come with me this afternoon?"

"I'll admit that Regina's actions could be seen as extreme-"

"Extreme?! Archie, Regina would have Violet on Pongo's lead if you let her!"

"Okay Emma, now don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit?"

"They're not mother and daughter, it's more like a lioness and her cub!"

"Emma?"

"I mean when Violet's doing her shift at Granny's, Regina brings her laptop and works from one of the booths and when she's not, she's with Regina in her office all day. Regina won't let Violet go out on her own-"

"-Emma!"

"Sorry.. um.." Emma ran her hand through her hair, letting out an exasperated breath. "Well I just- I've tried talking to her and she just changes the subject. I've brought it up with Violet once but she.. she must feel like she can't talk about it because it's Regina.. it's her mother.."

"You and Henry are the people she loves most, you are her family and now Violet is too. From what I've seen, Regina simply wants to make that known-"

Archie watched as Emma sat back, and he could tell that Emma was avoiding what was really bothering her..

"I am aware of that Archie, Regina loves with everything she's got, it's one of the things I love most about her-"

"Emma, what is it that's troubling you?" Archie asked bluntly, pretty sure that this approach was the only way Emma was going to open up to him.

"Regina is hiding something from me!" Emma spat, immediately regretting the out-burst as she sunk even further into the seat, like an embarrassed teenager.

Archie closed his eyes briefly. "Ah, I see."

Emma continued, in a much calmer, quieter tone. "She doesn't talk to me like she used too, it's like she knows something and she doesn't want to or at least can't tell me and I can't stand it! We tell each-other everything, I know that sounds like a cliché but we do and whatever this is.. she can't tell me and that is worrying."

"How is Violet involved in this?"

"I have no idea, I really don't and it's so frustrating.."

"I can sense that all you want to do is help and it's understanding that you are or will feel distanced from them because of it but maybe you just need to give it some time? Regina loves you, and trusts you more than anyone, I can see that in her eyes alone. She will tell you when she feels the time is right and as for Violet, like you said previously, she most likely feels conflicted, like it's not her place to say anything."

"What if it's too late?"

"Too late?"

"What if it's too late and I can't help?"

"Wait, do you think Regina and Violet may be in trouble?"

"I don't know, I just can't see what could be so bad that she can't find the strength to tell me.."

After the incident with the enchantment, Regina had attempted to find and get in contact with her mother several times, but no avail. Last night, Regina had crept into bed beside Emma during the early hours of the morning after another extensive and hurtful search for her mother. Regina couldn't understand why her mother didn't want to see her, and after all this time. If her mother didn't want them to see each-other, then they were not going to see each-other.

Regina had spent her spare moments with Violet, exploring her magic and practicing any ability that they were aware of, especially her ability to teleport. Regina was exploring all avenues, to the extent that her magical knowledge would allow her at least. Violet's magic was a mystery, could someone have blessed her with her abilities? Regina found it very unlikely as her abilities were nonlinear, the range was too broad. Regina began to consider that Violet's magic could be innate.

Regina came to realize that she had no choice but to get information from her mother, through Violet. The thought alone made her feel awful, and when she told Violet about the situation it was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. Violet was willing to do it and she put on a brave front about the whole situation, which only made Regina feel more guilty. She knew for a fact that Violet was only doing for her, because Regina would of done the exact same thing.

Emma was still at Mary Margaret's and Henry was asleep upstairs, which Regina was grateful for. She knew where they were, they were safe and Regina and Violet could speak freely about everything.

"You don't have to do this you know, are you sure you're up for this?" Regina asked Violet for about the seventeenth time this evening. She was in two minds, and the more Regina asked, the more nervous Violet became, she almost wished her mother wasn't bothered.

"We need to know what she wants mum, and we can't wait until the day that she tries to get it.. whatever is is.."

"Don't go too far and if she doesn't show herself within half an hour then come straight back! I'll just have to think of some other way to-"

"No, we've been over this a dozen times and this is the best way-"

"I know!" Regina snapped, conflicted as every bone in her body was screaming at her not to let Violet anywhere near her mother again but frankly, neither of them had a choice if they wanted the opportunity to stop or at least understand what Cora wanted.

Regina rubbed her forehead, she already had a headache from worrying and Violet hadn't even left yet. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just- I hate that we have to resort to this."

"Well I'd rather not talk to her either, but I know that it's something I have to do."

"Look, If she tries anything, promise me that you'll teleport straight back here? You're pretty much perfect at it now, we've most certainly practiced it enough."

"But what about Emma?"

"Promise me Violet!" Regina put her hands on Violet's shoulders and looked down at her seriously.

"Okay, I promise." Violet assured her mother with a small smile. "She may not even turn up." Violet shrugged slightly.

"Oh she will." Regina said, sounding too certain of her mother's ways as she began to frown. Violet swallowed hard, before Regina tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear. "Do you remember what we discussed? If she-"

"-Yes, yes I know. If she catches on that this is set up then-"

"-Exactly, you need to be ever so cautious okay?"

"What if I screw up?"

"You won't! I have faith in you, you can do this alright?" Regina gave her daughter that added wave of confidence before pulling her into a hug. "Do not let her intimidate you! We're not going to let her manipulate you-" Regina almost ordered her daughter before finishing in a quiet whisper. "-like she did me."

Violet closed her eyes, holding her mother tight. "I promise I won't."

"We can get through this, she's not going to get what she wants, not this time.."

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you to everyone who has read this story and an even bigger thank you to those of you who take the time to leave a review. I really do appreciate each and every one of them, they make me smile and your honesty helps me progress as I read back through them all for inspiration. The chapter you've just read is a turning point in this story, or at least that's how I see it. From this point on the story will get darker, more intense and fast paced or at least that's what I am envisioning currently. I really hope you enjoy these future chapters and I hope they continue to surprise you! Thank you for sticking with Violet after all this time! :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

* * *

Much like the first night she arrived in Storybrooke, it was cold and the streets were hidden a mere few meters ahead of her vision due to the mist and the fog. Violet casually walked down each street in turn, her hands in the pockets of the jacket Regina had given her to wear. It was red, made of leather, it kept the chill off of her skin and Violet figured that it belonged to Emma as it didn't seem her mother's style. Willing her grandmother to show herself, Violet brought herself to a halt and looked up at the night sky. There wasn't a star in sight, which Violet found a little odd as she let out a short sigh. She closed her eyes and rolled her neck as though it ached before continuing down the street.

Then she saw her, her grandmother stood at the end of the road and her spine tingled with uneasiness. They both were paused, eyes distantly locked with one another's before Violet began to continue her walk down the length of road towards her grandmother with caution. Cora watched her granddaughter approach her, unable to read the look on her face that could be mistaken for security but Cora wasn't fooled for a second. With a eerily pleasant smile on her face, Cora broke the silence. "Spare me the request will you?"

Violet took a deep breath, before removing her hands from her pockets and wrapping her arms gently around her grandmother's waist. Resting her head on Cora's chest, Violet tried to listen out for her heart beat but she couldn't seem to hear anything. Cora held Violet, feeling the familiar warmth radiating from her as she once felt whenever she used to hug her daughter. "Why are you out so late dear?" Cora asked, before Violet pulled away.

"I needed some fresh air, that's all." Violet replied convincingly.

"It's pretty cold out, wouldn't you rather be at home with your mother?" Cora asked curiously.

"I'm not going to stay out for long I just.. needed to think.. clear my head." Violet replied, placing her hands back inside the pockets of Emma's jacket.

"Is something troubling you dear?" Cora tilted her head.

"Be careful, you're beginning to sound like you care." Violet then gritted her teeth at her failure to hold back that remark.

"Oh, and here I thought we were going to have a pleasant catch-up."

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Violet apologized, lowering her gaze. She shivered slightly, it was getting colder. Violet was building up the courage to ask Cora about her plans but every time Violet went to ask, nothing came out, it was like something that would happen in a dream. Violet mentally kicked herself and tried to pull herself together but the silence confirmed Cora's suspicions and she saved her granddaughter the trouble.

"Seeing as you're here, I believe now is a good time to let you know what's going to happen..." Cora began, and Violet looked back up attentively. She gulped silently, trying to remain focused.

Regina was sat in Violet's bedroom, at her window sil with an anxious look on her face. She stared out of the window, hoping that Violet would be back soon with answers. She wished that there had been no need for this, that she had no need to subject her daughter to this. Regina felt useless, Cora had made it quite clear that she had no intention of making an appearance whilst she was around so there was nothing else that Regina could do but to let her daughter do the work for her. It made her so damn angry, her mother still had power over her, after all this time and Regina hadn't even seen her. All manner of thoughts surged through Regina's mind as she tried her best to restrain herself from leaving, it would be best, Violet would be safer if she just stayed where she was right?

"You're now aware of your mother's curse, and what it has done, yes?" Cora continued, and Violet nodded. "Well, in a number of days we have an opportunity to reverse it's affects. So make sure that your mother's ready to leave her town behind."

"Why do you need me?" Violet spoke up, seizing the opportunity. But it just came across as a frightened query.

"Well you're Regina's daughter, her flesh and blood. It has to be you, if not the saviour and I can't see Emma breaking the curse any time soon with what's occurred these past few months, can you?"

"You're her mother, if you're so desperate to break this curse then why don't you do it yourself?"

"Unfortunately, it's not that easy."

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest - Past.**

"You're sure about this Rumpel?" Cora wanted everything confirmed.

"I would not lie to you, she will indeed be incredibly useful. But she can not be part of her mother's life." Rumpel stated, but he was not aware of her magic, he was not aware of just how powerful Violet would grow up to be.

"She was never going to be, that would ruin all of my plans, but I suppose now I'll have to take care of her myself."

"You have a sister, don't you? Why not leave the girl with her?"

"I couldn't possibly leave Violet with Josette-"

"Violet? It's not wise to name the girl, you're more vulnerable to attachment."

"I heard my daughter's cries, echoing through my entire house as I left. Many of them were of her name..." Cora looked down at Violet, an infant less than a day old.

"I see... may I?" Rumpel held out his arms, requesting to hold Violet.

Cora felt unpredictably hesitant to hand her granddaughter over, even if it were just for a quick observation. "I'm sure you'll inform me of your plans soon enough?" Rumpel grinned, taking Violet in his arms and then she woke up. Violet opened her eyes, they were the brightest blue that Rumpel had seen for many years. It was the smallest detail, but it didn't go unnoticed. When they time came, no matter how many years had passed, Rumpel assured himself that he'd recognize those eyes whenever he saw them. He slowly handed her back to Cora before vanishing in a cloud of dark red smoke. "I'll see you soon dearie!"

* * *

Violet felt irritated, Cora was most definitely lying to her, Cora just didn't want to risk doing this herself. "So what do you need me to do exactly?" Violet asked.

"I will explain when the day is near-"

"No, you will explain now!" Violet shouted, she hated how ridiculously remote Cora always seemed to make her feel. Cora could see how fed up Violet was becoming, that would lead to recklessness. "I have the right to know, and I want to know now! Because, quite frankly grandmother, there's a chance that you may not be even getting my help."

"Oh really? You're willing to face the consequences of that choice?"

"I'm sorry but you can't dictate to people what they can and can't do, and you most certainly will not be manipulating my mother and I any longer."

"I see." Cora smiled, her granddaughter was finally speaking her mind and there wasn't an ounce of fear in her tone. Some would see that as a naive mistake and in any other situation Cora would have proven to Violet just how much she had left to learn, and she'd of shown her the hard way. But not this time, Cora was too curious to see where this would lead.

"I like it here and I would happily spend the rest of my life here with my family, so if you don't start being open with me.. If you don't stop messing with my life, then you won't get anything.. I will not help you!"

"You seem awfully courageous and defiant for a girl who once scrambled away from my mere presence."

"Things have changed."

"They have?"

"Yes.."

"How's that dear?"

"I know what you want, and if anyone else knew about it then you're chances fall to more than slim."

"That was a valiant effort, but you couldn't possibly know what I want."

"How can you be sure?"

Cora chuckled lowly, changing the subject. "How are your arms dear? Do they need touching up?"

Violet frowned, taking a step back. "I'm not scared of you."

"Well your chosen movements suggest otherwise."

"You're changing the subject."

"Yes, yes I am."

Violet paused, and she stared at her grandmother for the briefest of moments before making herself quite clear. "I'm not going to help you." Violet said plainly, before turning and walking away. Violet was hesitant to turn her back on her grandmother but she couldn't talk to her any longer, Cora wasn't going to tell her anything. This was useless.

Cora watched Violet walk away, still slightly anxious over Violet's mild threat but she'd deal with that, if it were anything solid, when the time came. She was pretty sure that her granddaughter was bluffing...

Violet looked over her shoulder to see if her grandmother was watching her, but she'd gone. Violet turned back, she concentrated on the street ahead of her and she wondered what would happen if she informed Mr Gold of her grandmother's plan to steal his dagger..


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

Violet paced herself, making her way down the streets of Storybrooke and away from her insufferable Grandmother. Regina couldn't bare watching the deserted streets from her daughter's bedroom window and found herself pacing up and down the hallway instead, whilst Emma had just pulled her car up on the drive and was heading towards the house. It had been on Emma's mind all day, that herself and Regina's relationship had lost it's spark and it was worrying Emma. She felt distanced, and she had to discuss it or try to.

Emma entered the house, to find Regina pacing up and down the hallway and she frowned. "Regina, what are you doing?"

It startled Regina out of her thoughts and she cleared her throat, straightening her clothes as she approached Emma. "Nothing, I was just thinking about a few things."

"It's late, are Henry and Violet asleep?" Emma queried.

"Yes and no, Violet's out." Regina replied quietly.

"Is that why you were pacing the hallway?"

"No...yes..." Regina sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead.

Emma dropped her bag, and stepped closer to Regina. "I'm sure she's fine." She removed Regina's hand away from her face and replaced it with her own, cupping her cheeks. Emma searched her lover's eyes. "Regina, are we... good?"

Regina furrowed her brow, admittedly confused by the question. "How do you mean?"

"Us.. I mean, do you still love me?" Emma asked.

Regina caught the vulnerability that glazed over Emma's eyes and it made her heart ache. How could she of put Emma in this situation where she had to have their love confirmed? Regina bit back a tear before wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, pulling her in until their bodies collided. "How.. why are you asking me this?" Regina frowned. "I love you more than anything, I-" Regina had to lean forward and kiss Emma, lovingly and honestly. "- you're my saviour."

Tears were beginning to well in Emma's eyes, she moved in and kissed Regina again, and once more. "I guess you've just been a little distant lately and I- well it was stupid of me to-"

"No, no Emma. I completely understand, and I am sorry if you felt like I were pushing you away, maybe keeping you in the unknown but I -" Then Emma kissed Regina again, silencing her before pulling away and looking into her eyes. "Stop." Emma's intentions were clear as she placed gentle kisses up Regina's neck whilst edging her towards the stairs.

Violet was just walking past Mary Margaret's apartment when she heard it, a woman's voice and she swore that she had heard her name being called. Violet paused, executing a search on the spot and as she turned to her left, she saw a woman. Admittedly curious, Violet took a step closer in the woman's direction. "Hello? Did you want something?" Violet asked, trying to get a good luck at the woman's face before she moved any closer.

The woman took a step backwards, immersing herself further into the darkness before speaking. "I thought you might be interested in what I have to offer? It would benefit you greatly."

"What exactly do you have to offer?" Violet asked simply, tilting her head. Preparing herself for a quick exit if need be, from this odd acquaintance.

"Your past, present and even your future. If you're curious?" The woman revealed, before stepping inside her home.

Violet's eyes widened slightly, before she glanced left to right before back towards the mysterious woman's house. She sighed. "Really?"

It had to be past midnight by now, and this had every warning sign possible; telling Violet to avoid this and just walk away. Violet was too damn curious, and she knew it was a weakness of hers. Was this woman telling her the truth? Could she possibly help her? Violet clenched her fists. "Ugh, fine!" Violet brought her hands up and threw them down again in frustration before making her way towards the woman's open door.

Cora was stood on the opposite side of the street, she watched Violet enter the woman's house. "An Oracle? Well that's interesting.." She smirked, curious herself as she moved towards the house with every intention of following her Granddaughter into the house.

Violet stepped into the house, and reluctantly walked down the corridor, peering into each room in turn until she found the woman who had invited her in. Her skin tingled under Emma's jacket as she knew that she should of just gone straight back home, yet she didn't. She hovered near the entrance to the room, before the woman called to her. "Come on in dear, I mean you no harm. I only wish to help." Violet took a deep breath. "Well there is only one way to find out." She thought to herself, before stepping into the room.

Violet was expecting at least a crystal ball, or a pair of dark curtains for the woman to hide herself behind but this wasn't the case. Violet raised her eye brow, intrigued at the object that was placed in the centre of the room. It was some sort of silver dish? A basin?

"It's a Scrying Pool." The woman revealed, stepping into the light so Violet could see her.

"Oh." Violet said, looking up at the woman who's face could now be seen. She was young, much to Violet's surprise and she looked pretty normal. She had light hair, if a little messy, her eyes were dark, sunken as though she hadn't slept for about a week. Violet sympathized with her, for reasons that she couldn't explain. Violet figured that this woman must be wise beyond her years, either that or her youth was deceptive. "If you don't mind me asking, Miss.. why do you want to help me?"

"Because you need what I know Violet, I've been watching you for a while and I know of your situation." The woman stated, incredibly convincing.

"You- you are? But how?" Violet inquired, until she suddenly realized that she already knew. The woman's clothes gave it away.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I am dear. A little transfiguration gift I received by trade." She answered Violet's un-finished question quickly, confirming that she was the Raven that Violet always saw at her bedroom window.

"How do you have magic here? Why didn't the curse affect you?" Violet asked.

"I made a deal. Besides, I pose no threat to you or your mother."

Violet believed her, she let her know with a simple nod in her direction. "So, what do you want in return for this?"

"I want nothing, believe it or not Violet. I just want to help you."

Then, Violet felt a presence behind her and before she could do anything about it, a flurry of smoke flew in the Oracle's direction and was instantly incinerated. Violet's hands flew up to her mouth and covered it, muffling the sounds of horror.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Cora drawled, as Violet turned around.

"Why did you do that?! Is she?" Violet called out in fright.

"Yes dear, she's gone. Now let's take a look at this." Cora replied casually, brushing past her Granddaughter, leaving her in shock as she headed over to the Scrying Pool.

Violet's hands began to tremble, she'd never seen anyone die before let alone murdered and burned? Incinerated? Her Grandmother had just burned someone to death. "Did you follow me here?" Violet asked, knowing how obvious the question was but it fell from her lips regardless.

"Of course I did dear, now how do you get this to work?" Cora was examining the basin that was floating in line with the height of her chest.

Violet remained where she was stood, she couldn't bring herself to leave but she didn't want to get any closer. "What are you going to do with that?" Violet asked, nervously.

"Oh, I remember! Come here!" Cora called, curling her index finger and Violet felt like she was in a huge sling, and it had been let go suddenly. Her body flew forward into Cora's arms, and Cora plunged her hand into Violet's chest, grasping her heart. Violet's whole body tensed, the pain of her Grandmother invading her body was instant and quicker than Violet could process what had happened. Violet gasped and she whimpered, her hands gripping firmly onto Cora's torso in a plead for stability and relief from the pain.

"Shush now darling.. stay very still.." Cora's free hand moved up towards Violet's, she brushed the strands of hair away from her Granddaughter's face and steadied her. "I'm simply borrowing it." Cora attempted to remove Violet's heart from her body, but something was assuring that Violet's heart did not move an inch from where it was.

Cora stared down at Violet's chest in bewilderment, she tried once more and with the same result, she looked directly at her Granddaughter who was staring at her defiantly. "You're.. you're n-not taking it." Violet whispered sternly. Cora's lips parted, Violet was stopping her? How could she even know how to control that? Cora squeezed Violet's heart ever so slightly, causing a wave of pain to cascade through Violet's limbs and a sharp and almost unbearable pain to collect inside her chest. Violet closed her eyes, letting out a cry as she took the pain, opening her eyes a few moments later as the pain lessened to find her Grandmother's eyes filled with rage and disappointment. "It doesn't belong to you." Violet finished, before Cora removed her hand from Violet's chest and took a step back.

"Was that your plan? Steal my heart and control me? Get me to do what you want? Well I guess you'll have to think of something else." Violet stated bravely, intent on confronting her Grandmother until she saw what she was now doing.

Cora did have the ability to see what people were doing presently, it was the future that she craved. An image of Henry, sleeping was revealed in the basin and once Violet caught a glimpse of who Cora was looking at, she panicked. "Don't you dare even think of-" Violet began to warn Cora before she was interrupted. "Oh be quiet, your little brother is of no use to me. Now let's see what your mother is doing." With a wave of her hand, Cora could now see what Regina was doing. Cora's face of disgust made Violet look down into the basin, to see Emma making love to her mother.

"That is disgusting." Cora spat. "That woman has corrupted your mother..."

Violet looked away almost immediately, she was invading her mother's privacy along with Emma's but she couldn't control her urge to defend them. "It's not disgusting." Violet protested.

Cora chuckled. "Oh I see, you're into that as well are you? That explains why you didn't screw Demetri when you had the chance."

"What are you talking about? No, I just-"

"Who would you prefer then? The Diner girl?" Cora waved her hand and it seemed as though Ruby had appeared in the room, but Violet knew that it wasn't her. The Ruby replica approached Violet and grasped her waist, invading Violet's personal space.

"Cora, stop this! Why are you-"

"Or would you prefer the Saviour herself? If she's good enough for your mother.."

Cora waved her hand and Violet looked up at the anomaly in front of her as it changed into the form of Emma, Violet was frozen, this was so uncomfortable and wrong, Violet found it hard to concentrate.. hard to think. This was all sorts of wrong, her Grandmother had lost it. Violet couldn't bare it any longer when Emma leaned in a pressed her lips against her neck, and she screamed. "Grandmother that's enough!"

Violet pushed the form away from her with such force, that they instantly disappeared. She turned to her Grandmother, before stepping directly in front of her and Cora knew that her Granddaughter had reached her limit. "That is enough." Violet stated, not prepared to put up with the madness. She searched her Grandmother's eyes, finding nothing of value. It was as though this woman had no morals, no regret or sanity, that it had worn away. "You're insane."

Cora didn't respond, she simply observed Violet. "Whatever you had planned, you can forget about it. I will never help you, and you need to stop interfering with my life or you will be left with nothing. I don't know what you want but-"

"That's a pretty large threat my dear."

"Like I said."

"You don't even know what's coming."

"I don't care. I have my family, what do you have?" Then Violet left, appearing in her bedroom within a matter of seconds. She fell to her knees, unable to cry over the sheer ridiculousness of what had just happened. She felt scarred, she felt lost as she stared straight ahead and realized that whatever was going to happen, she probably wouldn't be able to do much about it. The dagger was her only hunch, other than that she had nothing. All she wanted to do was protect her family and Violet had an awful feeling that she didn't have the ability to.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

The sun was beginning to rise and Regina stirred, she felt Emma's arms around her waist and realized that she had fallen asleep in her arms last night. A flicker of the events last night still remained, it made her skin tingle and then she remembered. Violet. Regina's eyes widened slightly, she quickly and carefully wriggled out of her lover's grip to check her daughter's bedroom.

Violet was sat on her window sil, with her one leg dangling out of the window and the other tucked under her thigh. She'd been sat there for the majority of the night, she'd found it impossible to sleep after what had happened, after what was happening and she didn't know how to explain everything to her mother.

"Violet, what are you doing? It's freezing!" Regina rushed over to her daughter's side to find Violet rather tired and unresponsive. "How long have you been sat here? Please get down."

Violet lifted herself down off of the window sil. "Mum, I really don't want to go to work today. Will you ring Granny for me?" Violet asked before brushing past Regina and lying down on her bed. Regina furrowed her brow, watching her daughter. Was she ill? Was she angry? Was she upset?

"What happened last night? Did she say anything?" Regina inquired, remaining where she was. Then she heard a quiet, tired chuckle come from her daughter's direction. "No, and she's not going to. She's never going to tell me anything, all she does is humiliate me." Violet mumbled.

Regina frowned, she couldn't deny the guilt she felt for falling asleep whilst Violet had been out there last night but she did and she couldn't change that nor afford to dwell on that. So long as Violet was okay, that's what mattered most right now. Regina sat on the bed, next to Violet before asking her quietly. "Can we talk about it, or are you too tired?"

"What is there to talk about? I've already told you, she said nothing to me!" Violet replied quickly, and Regina could tell that she was getting irritated.

"But she must of said something! Violet, you were gone for so long." Regina pushed, desperate to know what had gone on.

"It's not like you noticed." Violet muttered, pulling the duvet up over her head.

Regina didn't quite hear what Violet had just said but she was becoming worried as to why Violet was avoiding this conversation. Regina swiftly pulled the duvet back partially, then placed her hand on Violet's shoulder and gently turned Violet over to face her. "Look, I need to know what happened. So I am going to get Henry's breakfast ready, see him and Emma out and then I am coming back up here and we are going to talk about this." Regina said firmly as Violet looked up at her tiredly. After a moment, Violet nodded and Regina's features softened. Regina placed a warm hand on Violet's cheek and said. "I'll make us a cocoa, okay?"

Emma was lingering outside of Violet's bedroom door and having only deciphered parts of their conversation, she thought back to her conversation that she'd had with Archie. When Regina made her way out of the bedroom, Emma made no effort to disguise her intention but Regina didn't seem wary. "Good morning." Regina said quietly, smiling at Emma lovingly.

Emma shuffled a little, part of her wanted to ask Regina about the conversation she'd just had with Violet and the other part wanted to respect the fact that she hadn't been told about, whatever this was for a reason. Maybe Violet didn't want anyone else to know? It can't be that important else Regina would of told her, right? "Is Violet alright? Is she not doing her shift today?" Emma asked.

Regina folded her arms and began to make her way downstairs, with Emma following closely. "No, she's not feeling to good. I'll give Granny a quick call now."

"Can't she do it herself?" Emma asked.

"Well, she asked me to do it." Regina replied, heading for the phone.

Emma quickly reached and placed her hand over the phone, before Regina could grasp it. "Regina, she's eighteen! She can do it herself!"

"Emma, are we really going to argue over a telephone call?" Regina asked, folding her arms.

Emma watched Regina for a moment, before removing her hand and putting it in her pocket. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't think it's wise for her for you to coddle her as much as you do, it'll do her no good."

"You think I am being too protective?" Regina inquired, tensing and Emma nodded.

"Well after everything that's happened, how can I not be?" Regina snapped, visibly becoming angry and it took Emma by complete surprise.

"Regina, I just meant that you-" Emma began, wanting to calm things down before Regina continued.

"Things are getting worse, you don't realize and I- Henry?" Regina blinked away the tear that was beginning to emerge as she spotted Henry.

Emma stared at Regina, she now knew something was definitely wrong. But she eventually turned to Henry in order to see their morning through as normally as possible, at least until Henry left for school. Emma wasn't going to leave until she knew what was going on.

"What's going on mum? I heard shouting." Henry asked, his hair still messy from sleeping.

"Nothing to worry about dear, have you even bothered to brush your hair this morning?" Regina replied, stepping towards Henry before fiddling with clumps of his hair, parting it smartly.

"I like it this way!" Henry protested, letting his school bag fall down his arm and eventually land on the floor.

"I won't have you looking sloppy!" Regina stated, flicking one last piece of hair orderly as Henry rolled his eyes. Emma chuckled and Regina kissed the top of Henry's head. "There, that's perfect." Regina said, winking at her son as he smiled up at her. "Now go and get yourself a drink, I'll be in to make your breakfast shortly."

Henry made his way past Emma, receiving a pat on the cheek before he entered the kitchen and left her and Regina alone once more. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on? Or do I need to beat it out of you?" Emma asked, receiving a small breathless laugh from Regina. She watched Regina's features fall, it sent a shiver down Emma's spine and she knew that whatever this was, it was more serious than she had imagined. When Regina eventually looked up at her and nodded, those tears she had kept back had settled in her eyes. Regina gave Emma a small smile before she left to make Henry breakfast, leaving Emma's anxiety to grow.

Then Emma heard something, it sounded like a huge gust of wind. Every member of this family despised the cold weather, why would there be a window open? Emma took the staircase, two stairs at a time and made her way upstairs to seek out the source of that awful chill and then she saw her. Cora was looking down at Violet, hovering over her and crumbling some sort of black powder with her fingers. Emma watched as the powder seemed to absorb itself into Violet's skin and Violet was unaware, most likely asleep from what Emma could see.

"What the hell are you doing? How did you get in here? What did you just do to Violet?!" Emma demanded an answer from Cora as she took a brave step into the bedroom, although she was afraid and rather bewildered.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just speeding things along. This is a bit of a last resort, I didn't particularly want to do it this way." Cora replied casually, brushing the excess powder off of her hands before looking up at Emma.

"Regina! Get up here!" Emma yelled over her shoulder quickly, before making her way closer to Cora.

"Speeding what along? What did you do? What was that stuff?" Emma asked.

"Don't fret yourself saviour, it won't do her any harm! She will simply wake up, all shiny and new!" Cora replied, beginning to reach out to Violet and Emma dashed in front of Cora, blocking her access to Violet. "Don't touch her!" Emma shouted, a look of challenge on her face as she dared Cora to continue.

Cora became incredibly interested, but she also heard footsteps thundering up the stairs which were most likely her daughter's. Cora rolled her eyes before giving Emma an uncomfortably pleasant smile. "I'll see you soon." Then she disappeared, leaving nothing but the tainted smell of the powder and a slight mist where the smoke had just been.

"Emma?! What is it?" Regina exclaimed, sounding slightly out of breath as she dashed over to Emma's side.

It took Regina a mere second to realize the look of fear on Emma's face and she then looked down at Violet as Emma was. Regina's lips parted and she flinched as Emma's hand quickly grasped her own and they watched what was happening to Violet. Violet remained unconscious and unaware, whilst her hair was ever so slowly turning white from the tips upwards.

"Regina, what the hell is this?" Emma whispered, the confusion and fear of the situation was making her feel slightly nauseous.

Regina swallowed hard, the feeling of Emma's grip on her hand loosening was heart rendering. "It's magic." Regina replied.


End file.
